Learning to Love You
by Sadako- Tokumei Kibou
Summary: Goku has been dead for a very long time, leaving his pain-stricken family behind. When he finally returns, it seems they've forgotten him. Out of what? Anger? Betrayal? Hatred?
1. Soulless

Disclaimer: Aw, man. Do we really have to put up one of these every time? Well, here we go. I don't own DragonballZ, and if someone sues, all they will get is my gum from a Charms Grape lollipop. (Strawberry is better! ^_^ )  
  
Learning to Love You  
  
Chapter One: Soulless  
  
Seven days.  
  
It had been seven days since Son Goku's death. He had fought an intense battle with the evil Cell, and lost. The strongest man in the universe had failed. He had died and left his family behind. He had left his hurting wife, and his sullen son back on Earth, while he lived in the realm of the Other World. How could he? How couldn't he see their suffering?  
  
How could he leave them behind and not see their heartache? How could he make such rash decisions? Didn't he see the look in their eyes? First, it was desire. Then, their eyes looked soulless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi-Chi stared up into the starry, night sky, thoughtful and quiet. The misty clouds sailed over the silver moon. Nighttime was always one of Chi- Chi's favorite things, and the scenery was usually comforting, but not tonight. Tonight her thoughts were on her late husband.  
  
Chi-Chi looked at a wooden patio swing Goku had made. They used to sit there and stargaze, rocking in the swing, and enjoying each other's presence. Her eyes narrowed with sorrow.  
  
Chi-Chi had sent Gohan to bed earlier, and stepped outside to think. Even when she left the house, she couldn't escape her troubles. She was lonely and wistful, wishing for Goku's return. She could hardly bring herself to come to the funeral. Everyone was telling her to be strong....  
  
Right.  
  
Chi-Chi wiped at her eyes. How can I remain strong when a piece of my heart, my soul, has been taken away? I know I have to remain strong for Gohan and wait for Goku's return, but....  
  
Chi-Chi sighed. She couldn't stand being a widow again. And now there was another problem. Ailments were attacking her; the same things occurred frequently. The vomiting, the dizzy spells, the pain in her womb.....  
  
Chi-Chi smiled bitterly and placed a hand over it. Assuming she was pregnant would be a bitter surprise, yet she couldn't ignore all the times she and Goku made love.  
  
Sighing, Chi-Chi sat on the patio swing. She had to get a grip. Her husband was dead, and the funeral indicated so. His friends always hated to announce Chi-Chi was a widow, for countless times. They hated seeing the pain in her eyes.  
  
"Why?" she whispered. She was told the chances of victory at the Cell Games, but why did the consequences have to be so severe? How was she was supposed to live without the love of her life? How could she be without Goku? She needed him. Gohan needed him.  
  
It was going to be very hard to survive without Goku around. How could things function? How could even the simple, small things Goku did be forgotten? The shy smiles, the lost look on his face, the sound of his voice.....  
  
Chi-Chi felt tears sting her eyes. No, she couldn't cry. She wiped at her eyes roughly, trying to stop them from flowing. Yet, more memories raced in her mind.  
  
Her and Goku's first bath together, the surprise dinners, their wedding night, their first kiss, the birth of Gohan......  
  
Every memory was so beautiful, and seemed so real, like they could be touched or reenacted. Though it was something that could never ever happen again, it seemed so radiant right now. Intense desire rushed through Chi- Chi, and all she could do was cry.  
  
Every tear proved to destroy the tough, maternal image she had to put up for Gohan. No way could she let him see her like this. That would be unacceptable......  
  
What would Gohan think? What would he do?  
  
Chi-Chi couldn't bear the thought of it.  
  
She tried to hush herself, but the uncontrollable sobs echoed louder. Her body trembled violently, and she longed for some source of comfort. Hot tears cascaded her cheeks and coated her lips. Finally, she hugged her knees and buried her head between them in an attempt to quiet herself.  
  
But with the moans of misery were shaky whispers of Goku's name. That was all she could repeat, painfully, choking on her own tears. "Goku, Goku, Goku....."  
  
Someone was watching from afar.  
  
Gohan stood by his window, watching his mother cry outside. His heart ached for her with such intensity, that it upset him, knowing he could do nothing. All he felt was sorrow, guilt, and humility. "Dad," he whispered. "Can't you see we need you? That Mom needs you?"  
  
Gohan hated seeing his mother cry herself to sleep every night, whether it is quietly in her bedroom, or muffled wailing outside. The tears still flowed.  
  
Sometimes, Gohan felt such a twist in his heart that he cried. The night he told his mother that Goku was dead; he went from trying to comfort her, to crying with her. But, Gohan noticed how his mother seemed when she saw her son cry.  
  
That was why Gohan had to swallow his sorrow and all his feelings. He couldn't cry in front of his mother. He had to be the man of the house now. He had to do everything to make life as less painful as possible for both him and Chi-Chi.  
  
But, no matter what Gohan does, it will never bring Goku back, which is what they both truly wanted.  
  
Gohan could feel his tears cloud his eyes now. He could only cry in private, where his mother couldn't see him. "Daddy..... Won't you at least talk from the Other World? I don't care if you don't talk to me. Make Mom happy."  
  
He felt another emotional rush tear through him. He sunk to his knees and slammed the floor with his fist. "Why didn't you let me fight Cell first?" he hissed angrily. "I could've defeated him..... You could've come home to Mom." He sobbed quietly, taking in sharp breaths of air, as hot tears spilled down his cheeks.  
  
His ki flared as he poured his eyes out, his form changing from normal to Sayian quickly. Energy sparks sprung from his body, and his eyes flashed green momentarily, as his hair shifted blonde back and forth.  
  
"She needs you! I need you! Daddy!!"  
  
Gohan looked up to the ceiling, and tried to quiet himself, as to not worry his mother. He felt the hot tears stream down the side of his face, down his neck and soaking the rim of his undershirt. His lips trembled as he spoke. "I'm so damn tired of living like this, Dad. I don't know what to do! I'm not you; I don't know how to take care of Mom!"  
  
He looked down again and sniffed. "I don't know what to do.... I don't know...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a silent, moody aura in the morning, as it always was. Chi-Chi was making breakfast in the kitchen, and Gohan was washing up, getting ready for the day.  
  
Gohan walked into the kitchen at nine. He was surprised his mother was cooking breakfast at that hour. She must've fallen asleep late. It's no wonder. She was crying all last night, Gohan relentlessly thought. He walked up to his mother and glanced at her face. Normal.  
  
Chi-Chi looked down at her son and forced a smile. "Good morning, sweetheart. Breakfast should be done soon."  
  
It was silent for a moment as Gohan still stood there. His deep, thoughtful gaze was aimed down, and he interrupted his mother when she called his name.  
  
"Mom..... I love you, Mom. And I will always be here for you, even in Dad's death."  
  
Chi-Chi blinked, wondering what brought her son to say that. "I love you too, Gohan, and I know you'll be here for me. I appreciate it." She kissed his hair and Gohan attended to his studies until breakfast was ready.  
  
That afternoon, Chi-Chi was doing laundry outside. She took in the dry clothes and set the wet ones up on the clothesline. When she saw one of Goku's shirts, she held it close to her and closed her eyes, remembering him. The warmth of the shirt reminded her of the times Goku would hold her close. Though the shirt didn't smell that much like Goku, he seemed close just for that moment.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Chi-Chi put Goku's shirt in the pile of dry clothes and turned to see Gohan at the back door of the house. "Bulma, Vegeta and Kuririn are here to see you!"  
  
Chi-Chi nodded, acknowledging the fact. She quickly finished the laundry and went inside.  
  
"Good morning, Chi-Chi," Bulma softly said, holding a pot. "I came by to see how things were. I made some miso soup for you and Gohan, since I didn't think you'd be up to cooking."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled and accepted the gift. "Thank you. Gohan will put it in the kitchen."  
  
"Uh, here you go, Chi-Chi. I...I'm sorry about Goku," Kuririn said, extending a hand full of flowers.  
  
Chi-Chi thanked Kuririn and began to silently place them in a vase full of water. She tried to maintain her 'nothing's wrong' attitude, but the others could see right through it.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "Kakarot is dead, but you must remain strong, woman. If you don't, it will destroy you and your brat."  
  
Chi-Chi looked up at him firmly. "Gohan is not a brat, but thank you for your word of advice."  
  
Vegeta snorted and turned away. "Going home," he muttered to Bulma. He began to leave, but Bulma protested, catching up to him.  
  
"Vegeta, wait," she said, once they were outside. "Hold up, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms again. "Kakarot's mate can pretend all she likes. She's breaking down inside, and I sense her fear."  
  
Bulma paused, thoughtful. "You really think so? She seemed fine when we greeted her and stuff...."  
  
Vegeta looked back at the Son house and sighed. "She puts up a front so no one can see her fears. The truth is, the woman is afraid of being lonely. So, go do what you came to do. Go comfort her. I'm going home."  
  
Vegeta left, and Bulma watched him go, wondering if he was right.  
  
"What're you doing now, Chi-Chi?"  
  
Kuririn attempted to make small talk about the obvious. Chi-Chi was dusting the furniture and putting things aside. "Just....." Chi-Chi trailed off, coming upon the Son family's photo album. She dropped her duster and picked up the book.  
  
"Mom?" Gohan inquired.  
  
Chi-Chi didn't answer and she felt herself desperately wishing she hadn't come across the photo album. She would only be reminded of last night.....  
  
She shook her head and sat down, the photo album in her lap. Kuririn, Gohan, and Bulma sat around her, wondering what was up.  
  
Chi-Chi hung her head and spoke quietly. "I'm tired. But..... Please tell me stories about Goku when he was a little boy. I.... I never heard some of his adventures."  
  
"Mom, if you-"  
  
"Shh," Chi-Chi quieted her son. "I want to hear them. It makes me feel closer to your father. It would seem more apparent that he's in my heart."  
  
Gohan looked up at her worriedly, though she was calm and expectant. But Mom. Won't it make you cry? You and I both know a part of us is gone. A story isn't going to put it back.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Chapter Two: The Gift 


	2. The Gift

Learning to Love You Chapter Two: The Gift 

**__**

Son Gohan frowned as he stood by the bathroom door. This was the third time his mother had to rush in there, and sometimes it would take a while, full of silence. Something was up. He waited for his mother to come out, and then he was going to take her to the hospital, whether she liked it or not.

Gohan was not stupid. He noticed Chi-Chi's depression and the effects of it. The constant crying at night, and the pain associated with her not eating enough.

She was sick, he betted. When was the last time he saw her enjoy a full meal? She never ate Bulma's soup…

Gohan heard the toilet flush and the door open. His queasy mother hobbled out, clutching her stomach. "Don't say anything, Mom. I'm taking you to the hospital right now," he said, and grabbed her hand. 

He began to head forward, but Chi-Chi gave his hand a fierce squeeze, alerting Gohan to halt.

He turned around. "What?"

Chi-Chi gestured toward the sofa. "Stay here. I'm going shopping. Be good." She dismissed any of Gohan's second thoughts and grabbed her car keys on the way out of the house.

Gohan frowned again. What was she up to?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chi-Chi shook her head as she reached for a medicine box on the shelf. What was that? It appeared there were two of them, merging back and forth. The writing on the box seemed fuzzy. She shook her head again. Another dizzy spell. 

Chi-Chi began to reach for it again, but she staggered, and tried regaining her balance. _….What's happening? I swear, I think I'm-_

Chi-Chi felt her eyelids droop, and she felt very disoriented. She guessed sleep was taking its toll now. _Yeah, it must be, because I think Goku is in front of me…_

"Huh? Oh, Goku," she murmured, feeling surreal. 

Chi-Chi shook her head. Okay, something was really wrong now. She turned to ask the nearby man for help, but she collapsed.

Hours later, Chi-Chi awoke to the faces of a doctor, a few nurses, and her son. She murmured thoughtfully upon her surroundings. "Mom?" Gohan asked, worried, taking her hand. Chi-Chi looked up. "Gohan… I'm sorry I worried you."

Gohan sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have let you gone alone. I'm sorry." 

The doctor cleared his throat, and one of the nurses handed him his clipboard. 

"Mrs. Son, it appears that you've been deprived of nutrients, and thus you are very weak. You have been also experiencing pain in your womb, vomiting, and dizziness, according to your son's statement. You'll need to stay here for a few days. Your son will be safe here." 

"Thanks," Chi-Chi groggily answered. She turned over in her bed to continue sleeping, but she heard Gohan speaking.

"No, Mom, you have to eat."

Chi-Chi groaned, becoming aggravated. "I don't want to. I'm not hungry." Gohan sat on her bedside. "The nurses are gonna fix you something, and you have to try to eat it, ok? Please do it, Mom."

Chi-Chi faced him. "I'm tired, but I'll try…for you."

Gohan smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good."

Later, Gohan was watching his mother eat, so he would be sure she didn't skip another meal. "C'mon, Mom. It can't be that bad." Chi-Chi grimaced and picked at the lumpy, teriyaki chicken with her chopsticks.

"It's something your father would make," she joked half-heartedly. She smiled sadly. "Although, if something never did come out right, I appreciated the fact he tried."

Gohan smiled. "Just eat, please."

Chi-Chi was eating through her teeth, trying to forget the taste of hospital food. "I wish I had the strength to cook," she muttered. Gohan laughed. "Well, when the doctor says it's okay for you to go home, I'll cook for you." 

Chi-Chi sighed as she took a sip of her orange juice. "I actually miss cooking for you and your father." 

Gohan rubbed her shoulder, wishing she would forget about Goku. Whenever she thought of him, there seemed to be a bitter and sullen atmosphere present. 

"Hey, Gohan?" 

"Hm?" The Sayian boy looked at his mother, and noticed a soft, quizzical look in her eyes. "Do you think your father can speak to us from the Other World? I keep wanting to hear from him." 

Gohan looked away. "He can, but I don't know why he doesn't. He might be training up in the Other World with King Kai. Are you mad that he doesn't speak?" 

Chi-Chi shook her head. "I guess I'm a little disappointed."

Gohan flinched. "A little? Mom, he's your husband! He _should _talk to you! I can't believe he hasn't done anything. It's been over a week since he died. It's not fair."

Chi-Chi sunk back into her pillow. "It seems you were expecting a call too, huh? Well, I know your father will come through. He may have caused us great sorrow, but he told me he always thinks of us when he's away."

Gohan mumbled under his breath, "Then why hasn't he said a word?"

_A few days later…_

"Now, what were you doing before you collapsed in the store?"

Dr. Jinsei put on his glasses and fixed his concerned gaze on Chi-Chi, who was shy right now. "Um, looking for a pregnancy test." Jinsei smiled slightly. "Oh, I see. Well, if you'd like, we'll run a few tests." Chi-Chi nodded. 

Later, it was confirmed that Chi-Chi was pregnant. Chi-Chi blushed and smiled softly, tears filling her eyes. "I wonder what the baby will be…" 

Dr. Jinsei held up a phone receiver. "Would you like to call your family?" 

"It's okay. It's just me and my son, Gohan," Chi-Chi explained. "Could you please bring him in here?" 

Dr. Jinsei nodded, and Gohan was soon brought into the room. When it was just the two of them, Chi-Chi beckoned Gohan to come stand by her bedside. Chi-Chi took Gohan's hand in hers. "There's something I need to tell you." 

Gohan nodded, and Chi-Chi continued, "I'm pregnant. You're going to have a baby brother or sister in nine months."

Gohan grinned. "Wow! A baby! That's awesome, Mom!" 

Chi-Chi blushed and smiled. "Yes… I just found out, but when we go home tomorrow, we're going to have to go over a few things and do some shopping." 

Chi-Chi looked up and thought of Goku. _You planned this, didn't you? You were considerate, but it's going to be hard with just Gohan and me. It will be a pleasure to raise our child nonetheless. Thank you for making me a mother again. _

Chi-Chi sighed, and looked up when Gohan gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Hey, Mom. You can make it through this. Whatever it is that you want me to do, I'll do it. We can do this together." 

He looked thoughtful. 

"But… I'm wondering, Mom. Are you gonna be happy with this baby? How did it even get inside you anyway?" 

Chi-Chi blushed. "I'm going to be more than happy, Gohan. Um, let's just say the baby is a gift from your father. That's why he's called your Daddy." 

"Yeah, a gift… Okay, Mom."

Chi-Chi smiled sincerely. "Honest." 

Gohan looked away. "I didn't doubt you…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometime had passed since then. Gohan was in the living room, rubbing his mother's swollen stomach. He heard the moans of appreciation from Chi-Chi, and continued to rub. "Being like this must hurt, right? I wish I could do more for you, Mom. Are you hungry?" 

Chi-Chi slowly shook her head. "I'm just tired. This baby is taking a lot out of me."

Gohan looked at her and frowned. His mother said she'd be more than happy to have this baby, but lately she was tired and in pain. Some days she could hardly move. She wasn't the only one who was suffering.

Gohan used his knuckles to knead into Chi-Chi's tender flesh, massaging in small circles. _Go easy on Mom, will ya? _He thought about the baby.

Suffering had also become a part of Gohan's life as well. He studied long and hard to please his mother. He even did so far as to risk his health, but it was for his mother's pleasure during her pregnancy. 

He also cooked meals frequently to keep him and Chi-Chi alive. The first few months were almost disastrous, but through experiment, Gohan was developing his culinary skills. 

He also attended to cleaning and the laundry. Living this way for months was frustrating, and sometimes, Gohan missed his father desperately. He never complained about his duties, though. He promised his mother he'd do whatever he could to help.

Yet, at other times, when he saw Chi-Chi cry, he became angry with his father for leaving, and leaving her pregnant. Didn't he know a baby would be a lot to care for? Why should Gohan have all these responsibilities on his shoulders?

Gohan was, at first, as sad as Chi-Chi. He was still a boy who needed his father. Then he began to feel guilty. If only he had convinced his father to fight first on the battle against Cell! He didn't care if he was the one to die. At least Chi-Chi would have her husband. 

Being the only Son to come home to her was one of the most painful things Gohan had to go through.

The guilt turned to humility. Gohan regretted being so cocky and disobeying his father when he was told to finish Cell off while he was weak. Losing Goku on the battlefield increased Gohan's rage, but it also taught him that despite his Sayian blood, there would always be others who are stronger.

And finally, the humility turned into anger. None of this would've happened if Goku were still alive! 

_It's not fair…  _Gohan sighed. Why should he and Chi-Chi have to suffer for his rash decisions? He was angry with his father for grieving him and Chi-Chi beyond belief. Yes, Gohan was hurt, but he felt it was nothing compared to what his mother felt.

Everyday, it was getting harder and harder to ignore his mother's cries, the pain she felt because of the pregnancy, and the pain she felt emotionally.

It wasn't fair! Gohan had declared.

He became angrier when he couldn't help Chi-Chi sometimes, but he was very angry when neither he nor Chi-Chi got a sign or message from him in the Other World. 

Had he planned this?

Gohan's rage grew. Had he planned this suffering?! Didn't he want to come back? _You think you can leave Mom the gift to compensate the pain we both feel! It will never be enough, Dad! She needs you with her! And I pray everyday for your return. I think about you when I train or meditate. _

_The desire for your return can be so strong sometimes that I become surreal. It's like I hear you encouraging me in my training. _

_But you just fly up in the Other World. Dad! You just can't abandon your responsibilities and lay them on me! I'm a kid! I've gotta do what kids do._

_That is, studying to make Mom happy. What are you doing, leaving us alone like this? Leaving Mom alone like this? Don't you care at all?_

_I think…_

_I think your return would be an even better gift than this baby you've given her! Mom wouldn't have to suffer so much. I'm not going to stand here any longer and watch her cry herself to sleep every night. _

_Dad…I hate you._

_If it's up to me to change something, then I will….for Mom. She deserves better. _

To be continued…

Chapter Three: Decisions

A/N:

(1) Things got a little angsty for Gohan, huh? Well, I kinda put myself in his shoes to sorta get an understanding. That would really suck. 


	3. Decisions

Learning to Love You Chapter Three: Decisions 

**__**

**__**

"Just another two months…" 

**Chi-Chi sighed and placed a hand on her large belly. Only two months until delivery. Chi-Chi had imagined the day it would come. She was anxious to hold her child. She was also sure Gohan wanted to meet his younger sibling as well. As Chi-Chi laid down for yet another nap, she was surprised that a sudden thought had crossed her.**

**What would she name the baby?**

**It was times like this that made Chi-Chi wish Goku were here. She remembered her first pregnancy and mentioning naming the unborn child to Goku. They had laughs, but they were serious too. When they agreed upon the name Gohan, Goku had smiled and cuddled with her, promising he'd be a good father. **

**Chi-Chi sighed and looked up towards the ceiling. What she wouldn't give to experience pregnancy again with her husband at her side. She wanted to feel him against her as they would lie together, and when he would rub her soothingly. **

**She missed it when Goku would talk to her stomach and put his ear on it to listen for the child. **

**She blushed, remembering an incident.**

****

It was a quiet evening, and Goku joined his wife in the living room. He stood at the entrance and gaped at how huge her stomach had become. He couldn't believe how someone, a human, could withstand carrying a child for nine months. He was brought out of his dream world when his wife alerted him.

****

**_"Huh?"_**

****

**_Chi-Chi laughed softly. "I said, what are you staring at?" Goku shook his head. "Oh, um, I was just mesmerized by how beautiful you still are, carrying our child and all." He eyed her curiously. "Is he alive in there?" _**

****

**_Chi-Chi smiled and beckoned him to come. Goku walked over to her and knelt to her level, looking into her soft eyes. His eyes shifted downward when he felt Chi-Chi's hand on top of his own. He felt Chi-Chi guide it to just below her stomach. "Wait," she whispered._**

****

**_Goku waited, slightly puzzled, and kept his hand in its position. _**

****

****

**_After a few moments, he felt something push his hand away. His eyes were wide open with surprise. "Woah! What's that? He's really alive, Chi-Chi!" Chi-Chi laughed again. "Yes, he is." Silence filled the room, and Chi-Chi looked down when she felt Goku gently stroking her._**

****

**_"He's so round," he murmured. "Um, I think he's a little squished in there." _**

****

**_Chi-Chi mumbled something softly to that, but was alert when Goku's strokes edged elsewhere. His hand traveled downward, and he gently began to rub there. Chi-Chi tensed._**

****

**_"Goku…"_**

****

**_She blushed. "What do you think you're doing?" Goku looked up at her, confused. "You always used to like it when I touched you there." Chi-Chi's blush grew deeper. "But that was when we were making love, Goku. Now, um, it'd be safer to try this sometime after the baby is born." _**

****

**_Goku made his hand retreat. "So I shouldn't touch you until the baby is born?"_**

****

**_Chi-Chi shook her head, feeling her entire face heat up now. "No… I meant, we shouldn't be touched in intimate places until it's safe to." _**

****

**_Goku sighed, like an impatient child. "Okay…but hurry up and give birth, because I really wanna be with you again." _**

****

**_Chi-Chi, shocked, smacked Goku playfully, yet seriously, upside the head. "Son Goku…!" _**

****

****

Chi-Chi smiled at that memory. She felt such desire to be with Goku now. Suddenly, the baby kicked, but not so softly as in her memory. "Kami!" Chi-Chi clutched at her stomach and looked down. She groaned. "What do you want? You still have two more months!" 

**Chi-Chi felt the baby moving, and she rubbed her swollen belly, whispering soothing words to it. "You're more feisty than Gohan, you know that? I really think you take after your father on the Sayian thing…"**

**Then, she thought of what to name the child. Goku Jr.? Yeah, Goku just might like that… He hopefully wouldn't get confused when she called the child, and not him.**

**She gasped at a sudden thought. Suppose the baby was a girl? Ooh, she really wanted to know the baby's sex! **

**Would Chi-Chi be an okay name? Arrgh, the confusion would be present! **

**Chi-Chi chuckled absentmindedly. This was especially when she desired Goku's presence. She needed his suggestions… **

**Gohan had never been more angry and happy in his life. In his hands was the Dragon Radar Bulma had lent him. Happiness. And now, he was going to find all the Dragonballs to make his wish. But the thought of _why_ he was going to make the wishes. Anger…**

**Gohan turned on the Dragon Radar. "I need to find the Dragonballs… This wish will make everything change in me and Mom's lives…for the better."**

**The Dragon Radar started blinking at the edge of the screen. Okay, the Dragonball was probably on some distant continent. No problem. It was going to be worth searching day and night for the Dragonballs.**

**His and Chi-Chi's lives would be so much better after the wishes…**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Much time has passed since then. Gohan had pleased his mother with his high scores on his studies, and helped baby-sit two-year-old Goten often. He didn't tell Chi-Chi where he went to every time he went out of the house. If she knew he was searching for the Dragonballs to make a wish…

**He couldn't imagine it.**

**Two years had passed since his search for the Dragonballs. It was critical that he finds them. So far, he had gathered five Dragonballs, and would not stop to rest until he found the other two. **

**He had to find them. He wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't. Just like he couldn't forgive his father…**

**The anger stored in him all these years turned into unwavering unforgiveness toward Goku. Three years had passed since Goku's death, and as time flew by, the more he and Chi-Chi suffered.**

**Gohan was slowly learning to cope without his father, but he couldn't erase the constant, heartwrenching scenes of his mother's breakdowns, and the pain and loneliness she felt from his mind.**

**It didn't take him long to know his mother desperately needed and wanted Goku back. **

**Goku didn't even have the kindness to talk through telepathy. Gohan knew his mother could have a brief moment of peace and happiness just by hearing Goku's voice. He wanted to give his father a head start, but he knew if he talked to Goku, he would start yelling.**

**Gohan wouldn't be able to control his anger if he talked to his father. **

**He had made his decision. He would find the Dragonballs and make his wish. There was no other way to go about it… **

**If working with the supernatural would get Goku's attention, then so be it. It was going to be some wake-up call…**

**"Yum-yum!"**

**Goten waved his hands as he sat in his high chair. He waited eagerly for his mother to return with a small portion of rice topped with sukiyaki. "Yeah, yum-yum," Chi-Chi agreed with her youngest son, serving him some of the food. "Make sure you eat it all up, okay?"**

**"K!"**

**Gohan entered the kitchen and greeted his mother and brother. He then began to serve himself some dinner, thanking his mother for making it. "Gohan, hi!" exclaimed Goten. Gohan turned and smiled at his kid brother, ruffling his hair, which was starting to grow thick and wild like his father's. **

**"What's up, kiddo? Ready for yum-yum?"**

**"It's yum-yum time!" Goten declared, and opened his mouth, so Chi-Chi could guide a spoonful of rice in. As Chi-Chi fed Goten, she talked to Gohan.**

**"Are you okay, Gohan? You seemed to be rushing all day." Gohan nodded. "Yeah. I was just trying to get some training in after my studies." He grinned, and added more to the lie. "I've gotta study if I'm gonna make you proud in high school!" **

**Chi-Chi smiled and continued feeding Goten. **

**Later that night while Chi-Chi was cleaning up, she was quiet, thinking of Goku. She missed eating dinner with him and Gohan, like a real family. She missed raising another child with him. **

**Chi-Chi smiled again as another memory took over her mind. **

It was early morning, and Chi-Chi was awake before sunrise. She opened her eyes, hearing baby Gohan's soft cries from the next room. She slowly wriggled out of Goku's warm embrace and rolled out of bed. Oh, the joys and woes of having a baby. 

****

**_"Shh," Chi-Chi quieted her son, picking him up out of the crib. "You're just hungry, I bet. Although it's kinda early for breakfast, don't you think? I was sleeping with your father…"_**

****

**_Chi-Chi was sitting in her rocking chair, holding Gohan with one hand, while the other was unbuttoning her pajama top. As she began to breastfeed Gohan, she hummed softly and rocked back and forth gently. _**

****

**_After she knew Gohan was slowing down, she heard feet shuffling on the carpet. She looked up and saw Goku sleepily trudge down the hallway, yawing and rubbing his eyes. Chi-Chi smiled._**

****

**_She always loved Goku's natural, cute look he had in the morning. _**

****

**_"Chi-Chi?" he gently said. "I thought we were sleeping…" He looked up at her, and his eyes widened in shock, like they were going to bulge from the sockets. _**

****

**_"Chi-Chi, what are you doing? What's Gohan doing??" _**

****

****

**_Chi-Chi smiled and blushed, shyly knowing Goku was looking at her exposed breast. "Gohan's hungry," she said. Goku blinked. "He's eating you! He's liking it!" Chi-Chi laughed softly. _**

****

**_"He's drinking milk from me, Goku." Goku came close and watched Gohan carefully. "I don't get it…" He suddenly began to unbutton her pajama top even more so her other breast could be exposed. Chi-Chi tensed. "What are you doing?" _**

****

**_Goku eyed her curiously and touched her breast. "It's different from when we made love."_**

****

**_Chi-Chi blushed. "Yes. Now that Gohan's a newborn, my breasts are full and store milk for him to drink. That's his food." _**

****

**_"Oh…" Goku said._**

****

**_Suddenly, he began to suck at her other breast, and Chi-Chi gasped slightly, blushing. "Goku," she sighed, trying to sound serious. "What are you doing?" She moaned as she felt Goku's teeth gently tug at her nipple. _**

****

**_When Goku pulled away, he looked at Chi-Chi, confused. "But you always liked it. Plus, um, I wanted to see if I could get milk too."_**

****

**_Chi-Chi blushed. "Only when we make love. But milk from my breasts is for babies. Um, our child." _**

****

**_Goku nodded, understanding. "Is it okay if I watch you feed Gohan? I know you only show yourself like this to me. And I want to burp him too."_**

****

**_Chi-Chi laughed. "He already has your appetite. He's draining me." _**

****

**_Goku grinned. "He's not the only one who can drain you."_**

****

**_Chi-Chi blushed and groaned at the sarcasm. "Oh, Goku…."_**

****

****

Chi-Chi watched Goten as he played with pots and pans scattered about on the floor. Yes, Goku had missed out on a lot of his son's life. It was going to take a long time for him to catch up. And, Chi-Chi secretly added, he would catch up in other areas as well.

To be continued… 

**Chapter Four: The Wish**


	4. The Wish

Learning to Love You Chapter Four: The Wish 

Fifteen-year-old Son Gohan flew about the dry plateaus of a desert region. The blinking light on the Dragon Radar was growing bolder, and the beeping sound was growing louder. "It's nearby… But where?" 

**Gohan stopped at a cliff and held the Dragon Radar north. The signal wasn't that strong. He faced east, west, and south, but the results were more or less similar. He scratched his head. "Dang… I wish this thing had a compass needle." **

**He sighed and was about to put it in his pocket, but the Dragon Radar was blinking and beeping wildly. "Huh?" Gohan took it out of his pocket and turned around. Yes, the Dragon Radar indicated a Dragonball was very near.**

**Gohan looked down at an ocean and sighed. "Okay…" **

**He put away the Dragon Radar and took a daring dive hundreds of feet into the ocean. He looked around underwater and used his senses to alert him of the Dragonball's whereabouts. **

**Gohan's mouth almost dropped open. Inside an octopus? Oh well…**

**Gohan placed his palms together and edged back, energy focusing in his hands. He didn't chant it, but a Kamehameha wave blasted through the seaweed and hit the octopus.**

**Gohan shielded himself from the flying parts and swam to the bottom, where the Dragonball lay on the sand.**

**He felt such pure joy once he had the Dragonball in his hands. After painful years of searching, he finally had all seven Dragonballs. Now it was time to fulfill his childhood dream…**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"Mommy, I'm okay! Really!"**

**Four-year-old Goten sighed and looked down at his mother, who was applying a band-aid to his knee. Chi-Chi looked up at him. "I may train you, but it's not pain-free, Goten. And you need to recover from your other boo-boos before you get new ones." **

**Goten sighed, exasperated. "Yes, Mommy…"**

**Chi-Chi stood up and threw away the garbage from the band-aid. Then she smirked at her youngest son. "If you don't make it to the backyard before me, you'll have to eat broccoli for dinner tonight!" **

**"Mommy, no! No head starts!!"**

**When mother and son retreated to the backyard, they prepared to continue their training. "Now, show me how to block and counter again," Chi-Chi said. She knelt to Goten's level and had her arms up in defense.**

**"I'm going to swing at you, and you block it. Then hit me back."**

**Goten blinked. "But I always practiced with a dummy. Are you sure you want me to hit you, Mommy?"**

**Chi-Chi smiled. "Just pretend I'm a bad guy. But don't hit too hard. Ready?" Her arm drew back, formed a fist, and drove forward towards Goten. The boy deflected the punch upward, and threw a jump spin heel kick to his mother's side. **

**He was careful just to tap her.**

**"Good," Chi-Chi praised. "Now what would you do if someone kicked you?"**

**Goten flipped backwards, and supported himself with his hands on the ground. "Flip and retaliate! But I'm working to perfect my flip."**

**"It's looking great, sweetheart. Now what if someone tried to give you a hook punch?" **

**"Duck or fly up in the air. Then you come slamming down with a twin hammer fist!" Goten's eyes shone with excitement. Then he looked up at his mother. "Hey, Mommy? When will I learn how to fly?"**

**Chi-Chi was startled by the sudden question, and she looked down at Goten. Immediately, a lump formed in her throat. He looked so much like Goku… And she had asked him to teach her how to fly too. **

**Tears were starting to build, and she wiped at her eyes. **

**"Mommy?"**

**She looked down at Goten. "It's nothing. I just thought of something." She looked away. "I don't know when you'll be able to fly, sweetie. I don't know how to fly, but maybe Gohan can show you some stuff." **

**"But you ride on the Nimbus too, Mommy!"**

**Chi-Chi smiled, remembering her scary and romantic rides on the Nimbus with Goku. "Yeah, but that's not the kind of flying you'd need in battle." **

**"Oh." **

At the desert region… 

**Gohan spread out the Dragonballs in order and cast his hand upon them. "By my command, I summon Shenlong!" A bright light shone and a white silhouette appeared before Gohan. It faded into the mystic Shenlong, who asked who summoned him.**

**"It is I, Son Gohan. I want to make my wishes…"**

**"State what you will," replied Shenlong. Gohan clenched his fist, fighting tears. How he had waited painfully for this day to arrive! At last, he could carry out what was intended so long ago… But how to phrase it? He didn't want to whine to Shenlong, and he wanted to make this quick before the other Z fighters could notice. **

**"My father has hurt his family too much. He's left us with a hole in our souls, and hasn't done a thing to compensate or lighten things up. First, tell me, Shenlong. Where is my father and what is he doing?" **

**Shenlong put up a greenish-black ball and inside of it, Gohan could see Goku in the Other World, watching Goten train in solitude. He didn't see Chi-Chi, but he was impressed at how his young son was quickly developing his skills. **

**"It figures," muttered Gohan angrily. "He doesn't even care about how we're doing." **

**Far away, King Kai frantically called to Goku. He waved his hands, shouting, demanding Goku to come right away. "Wait," Goku said, mesmerized in Baba's crystal ball. "That's my son, King Kai… That boy is my son. Look at how strong he is, and he's only four." **

**Suddenly, he felt King Kai grab Goku's ear and run down the Great Snake Way. "When I say c'mere, I mean it, Goku!!"**

**"Ow, ow! The least you could do is let go!" Goku wailed. King Kai finally let go when he pointed down. "Look!"**

**Goku peered down at the earth. "Huh? What, that's Gohan! What's he doing summoning Shenlong?" **

**King Kai shrunk back, worried. "Take a peek at the look in his eyes, Goku! The boy's not happy! This is the first time you check on anyone in your family, and you've got a teenager who's angry at you!"**

**"Angry?" Goku repeated. "Why would Gohan be angry?"**

**Gohan looked up at Shenlong. "My first wish… I wish that I could talk to my father since he doesn't even have the initiative to do that." **

**"Your wish has been granted!" boomed Shenlong, and a portal opened in the sky. Gohan swallowed his current anger. He used to not want to talk to his father, but he did admit he needed a head start.**

**"Dad!"**

**Gohan could see his father's surprised face in the portal. Goku nearly jumped back in surprise. "Gohan! Hey!" He was excited, his smile radiant, but he noticed Gohan didn't appear the same way. "…Son? What's wrong?"**

**"Dad, what are you doing in Other World?" **

**Goku blinked. "I died, remember? How are you? Hey, I saw your little brother training at the house. What's his name?"**

**Gohan looked away. "Goten. His name is Goten."**

**Goku smiled. "Goten. Yeah. Say, what do you think your mother's doing?"**

**Gohan decided to drop the bomb. "Probably crying over you." Goku blinked, confused. "Crying? What?" Gohan glared at his father, his anger pressing forth. "Don't pretend, Dad. You know how terrible she's been since you died? Do you know how much I need you? How much Mom needs you? And you don't even talk to us!"**

**Goku shook his head. "Woah, Gohan, slow down. Look, this is getting way out of control."**

**Gohan clenched his teeth. "Yes, it is! And I'm sick of just sitting here letting things go as they are. So I'm going to put an end to all this! As much as it hurts me, I have to go and leave you behind."**

**"Gohan, wait!"**

**But Gohan signaled Shenlong to shut the portal. The dragon obeyed, and Goku was no longer visible or audible. Gohan looked down, partly relieved. He had wanted to talk to his father, but was this the right way to go about it?**

**He yelled at his father, and only told him a bit of the harsh life he and Chi-Chi lived. Was it enough to stir Goku to make a change?**

**"No! Gohan!"**

**Goku stared in disbelief at the black portal that was slowly disintegrating. He tried to go down and pry it open, but King Kai held him back. "Let go! I have to talk to my son!!" Kai grabbed Goku and exclaimed, "Listen to yourself! It's clear that he's angry with you, but now you can't see what's going on on earth! Not even here or in Baba's ball!"**

**Goku wiggled out of King Kai's grip and began to look around frantically. "You don't understand! I don't know what Gohan's going to wish! I don't want anything to happen! Why does this have to happen?!!"**

**His energy was flickering, and he slightly changed to a Super Sayian and back. **

**Baba had traveled to where all the commotion was. "Think of it like this, Goku. Do you think Chi-Chi and Gohan wanted anything to happen? Do you think they wanted you to die that day you fought Cell? No. And is it really so unclear why Gohan's angry with you? When have you talked or visited your family, Goku?"**

**Goku looked away, bathing in shame. "…Not once. I was so caught up in training all these years."**

**He then looked up. "But Gohan has to understand I can't be revived unless I'm wished back."**

**King Kai grimaced. "Have you forgotten what you said, Goku? You didn't want to be wished back."**

**Goku now blushed and his anger caused his ragged breathing. "That was before I didn't know Chi-Chi was pregnant. Now that Goten is here, I want to go back. I want to be wished back. Is there any other way to alert someone or Gohan to wish me back along with the people Cell has killed?"**

**"You can't see Earth anymore, remember?" King Kai said. "And only Porunga can revive you. Someone would have to summon him on Namek." **

**Goku raked his fingers angrily through his hair. ****"No… Damn****, no."**

**Gohan looked up at Shenlong. This was to make the bitter wish he wanted to make long ago. "He has caused everyone too much pain. I don't know how to make it go away. I feel there's only one option left, since the talking goes in and out of both of his ears."**

**He became determined.**

**"I wish that my dad was out of our lives." **

To be continued… 

**Chapter Five: Bitter Truths **


	5. Bitter Truths

****

Learning to Love You

**__**

Chapter Five: Bitter Truths

****

Terrible conflicts, unwavering emotions, constant pain… Is there any cure to end the insanity? 

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

Kuririn looked over at Yamcha and grimaced. "He might not want to be wished back." Yamcha raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't he? He has a family to go home to. He's been dead for too long." 

Three years had passed, and the Z fighters once again collected the Dragonballs after remaining stone for a year. Yamcha, Kuririn, and a group of others traveled by Bulma's capsules to Namek, where they wished to bring Goku back to life. 

"Besides," Yamcha added, setting the Dragonballs out. "There's no way Earth is going to survive an attack without Goku." Kuririn nodded. "I guess you're right. What's our second wish going to be?"

Yamcha seemed thoughtful. "First we'll ask him to revive Goku, and then all the people who died in the Cell Games."

Kuririn agreed, and Yamcha summoned Porunga. He made the wishes and a blinding light shone. Everyone had to cover their eyes as Porunga fulfilled the wishes. When the light dimmed, it was visible that Goku stood in front of everyone.

"Goku, you're back!"

Everyone had crowded around Goku, hugging him and welcoming him back to Earth. They were lost in talking to Goku that they didn't notice the Dragonballs and Porunga disappeared.

Goku managed to make small talk to most of the people, and he made his way through the crowd to the Ox-King. 

"Sir!"

Ox-King frowned at how frantic Goku sounded. "Yes, what is it, my boy? What do you need?" Goku looked around again. "Not everyone is here…. Where are Chi-Chi and Gohan?" Ox-King laughed heartily, and Goku was confused.

"You're always jumping and roaring to go, aren't you, boy? Well, your resurrection was supposed to be a surprise for them. They're waiting at the house."

Goku nodded, feeling his heart swell with desire for a reunion with his family. "Thank you, sir. Goodbye everyone!"

Before anyone could ask, Goku placed two fingers on his forehead, focused, and then he was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku almost trembled when he materialized in front of his house. It was overwhelming, but true. He was back and alive. How should he surprise his family? Should he sneak up on them? Knock on the door and wait? 

Yes, and then he'd forever remember the look on their faces.

Goku knocked on the door and tried to control his heart and how desperate he was to touch his family. Finally, the front door opened, and Goku almost gasped, almost whispering his wife's name.

She was so beautiful, and she had gotten into shape over the years of his death. Her dark hair was up in its usual bun, but she wore loose, summer clothing. The clothes hugged her curvaceous figure and showed off her toned, yet feminine muscles. He looked into her eyes, and felt his heart swell with desire.

"Chi-Chi," he whispered, coming close. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. He melted against her and one hand released Chi-Chi's hair out of its bun. The other was stroking her back. Oddly, he felt Chi-Chi resisting. 

Suddenly, he heard an angry call.

"Hey! Get away from my mom!"

Goku pulled away from Chi-Chi to see where the voice was coming from, but Chi-Chi slapped him. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and edged away. "Who the hell are you?" 

Goku glanced at Chi-Chi and then looked at who spoke before. "Gohan…" 

Gohan rushed to the door and stood in front of his mother. "Get away." 

Suddenly, a small figure scrambled to the door. Goku looked down, and his face lit up. "Goten!" Goten titled his head, confused, and he looked up at his mother and brother. "Mommy, Gohan? Who's that man?"

Goku looked down at Goten. "I'm your father, Goten. I'm your Daddy, and I've come home."

Goten shook his head. "No. You can't be my Daddy. He's dead, and he was a bad man."

Goku felt like someone had snatched the very air out of his lungs, as his body went into full shock mode. He fixed his gaze on Chi-Chi. "No… Please don't tell me you told him that about me." Chi-Chi scoffed. "Go away. I don't know you, and you're not welcome here."

Goku felt deep pain in his heart, and he was also angry. Was this some cruel joke?

The door was about to close in his face, but Goku put his foot there. Gohan angrily looked up at him. "Get a clue. Go away. What do you want?"

"To be with my family," Goku firmly said. 

Gohan looked Goku up and down. "You've got yourself extremely lost, because you don't belong here. How do you know who my mom and brother were?"

Goku looked him in the eyes. "Because I'm her husband and his father. I'm your father, too, Gohan." 

Gohan scoffed. "That's such a lie. Who do you think you are?"

Goku wanted to plead, but it was clear that… He gasped. He didn't know what Gohan's second wish was that day three years ago, but it was slowly coming together. _They wanted to forget me! Dear Kami, they wanted to forget me!!_

"What?" Gohan snapped. "Why'd you gasp? Did you realize you don't belong here?" 

"Mommy, what's going on?" Goten looked up at his worried mother, who was on the phone. She always kept her eyes on Gohan outside, and her hand on Goten's head. 

"Mommy's calling the police to get that bad man away from Gohan. Go hide in the closet, Goten. I don't want you to get hurt."

Goten looked up, worried. "I'm scared, Mommy."

Chi-Chi just gestured toward the closet door. "Please, go, Goten. Everything will be okay." _At least, I hope. Kami, why does this have to happen? Who IS that man, and what does he want? _

Goten scampered into the closet and tried to comfort himself while Chi-Chi was talking to the operator. 

Gohan got into a fighting stance, and glared angrily at the mysterious man. "If you don't leave yourself, then I'll help you." Goku was a bit surprised to know Gohan was willing to protect Chi-Chi and Goten at all costs. Why couldn't he let Gohan see he felt the same way? He wanted to be with Chi-Chi and Goten too.

And suddenly, Goku found a way to convince Gohan he was his father. After a few minutes of furious fighting, Goku jumped back and looked at Gohan confidently.

"Gohan," he said, and then turned into a Super Saiyan. "I AM your father." 

Gohan froze, wide-eyed. He dropped his arms and gazed at Goku. His mouth fell open, and he wanted to speak, but he was too stunned. Goku looked into his eyes. "I sense your fear, but don't be afraid, Gohan. I would never hurt you, my son." 

This piece of evidence seemed almost fully convincing to Gohan. He knew the Saiyans were a rare race, and that he was half Saiyan. But… still, some doubt was present in his heart.

All of a sudden, the sound of police sirens echoed through the area, and many police cars screeched to a halt. The cautious policemen exited the cars, armed. They paced over to Goku and Gohan, but looked up at Chi-Chi and Goten when they stood at the front door of the house.

Chi-Chi gasped when she laid eyes on Goku. He was a Super Saiyan! Gohan was able to undergo this transformation too. She knew it was from somewhere, someone…but it wasn't clear.

"What's the problem?" one police officer asked. 

"That bad man was hurting us and being mean to Mommy!" Goten pointed at Goku. 

"No," Goku began to protest, but the police officers surrounded him, poking into his back and forehead with their guns. One police officer studied his face, and then he seemed puzzled. He looked at Chi-Chi. 

"Ma'am, are you sure this is the dangerous man? This is the same man from the Cell Games. He mysteriously vanished, but this is the same man. He saved the world." 

Another police officer nodded. "He was in the newspapers several years ago. He was a fighter in the battlefield against that green jerk monster." 

However, Goku wasn't home free.

Another police officer studied Goku's face. "I don't believe that. How can you be absolutely sure this is the same guy from the Cell Games?" 

"Let him go," Gohan said carefully. "It appears we've made a mistake. Everything's okay here."

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi shrieked from the front door.

"Your mother doesn't seem to think so, kid," the same cop said.

Gohan shook his head. "Everything's okay. We've mistaken him for someone else. I'm sorry to have taken your time."

When the police left, Chi-Chi yelled at Gohan. "What are you doing?! Do you have any idea what danger you've put us in?!" Gohan walked past Goku and went to his mother. He whispered in her ear. "He turned into a Super Saiyan, Mom. I think that means something. If he keeps saying he's my dad, then let him stay here to prove it. If he acts up, I'll kick his tail. I'm stronger than this guy."

Chi-Chi still seemed hesitant. "Gohan, I…" 

Gohan smirked. "Just try it, Mom. Remember, the cops can always come back, and I would have weakened him by the time they arrive."

BR

Chi-Chi sighed. "Fine." She faced Goku. "Hey, golden warrior!"

Goku looked up at Chi-Chi and smiled. "It's me, Goku, your husband." Chi-Chi felt herself twitch with anger. "I'm a widow, so don't even. Answer this question for me. Where are you from? Where do you stay?"

Goku had to resist the urge to run up to her and kiss her, sweep her off her feet and carry her into the bedroom. He wanted be familiar with her again, and make love to her. Of course, that would have to wait. _Hopefully not a long time_, Goku thought. 

"I have nowhere to stay. I guess you can call me a wandering vagrant, but-"

"Well, you can stay here," Chi-Chi interrupted curtly. "But don't you try anything funny. I'm only inviting you to stay because you're lost, and you seem a bit familiar." 

At least she told the truth, though it was bitter.

Goku smiled. He was going to make her understand. He was going to show everyone that he had come home for good.

To be continued…

Chapter Six: Confusion and Broken Hearts


	6. Confusion and Broken Hearts

****

We're finally in the part of the fanfic I like... This was my favorite chapter to write, and boy did it take me forever! I wanted to make this really good, so tell me how it is!

Learning to Love You

**__**

Chapter Six: Confusion and Broken Hearts 

****

That night, Chi-Chi couldn't sleep. Today was crazy, she told herself. Why did this mysterious man appear at the front door? Why did he kiss her passionately? How did he know the name of her children?

All these questions buzzed about in her brain, keeping her awake.

The thing that struck her the most was the conversation she had with Gohan that evening. He told her that man had gone Super Saiyan. 

What? 

Chi-Chi remembered Gohan was capable of doing that, and she recalled Goten's energy peaks and his hair flashing gold for a moment. His eyes barely turned teal, but she got the gist that something was up.

How could that man be a Super Saiyan as well? Oh, Chi-Chi wished she knew about her husband! Shouldn't she have any memories about him, even his death? 

He called himself Goku; that name was sounding somewhat familiar, but it was a bit fuzzy. Whenever she called her children, she could notice the 'Go's, and she would feel as if she knew Goku. 

Why wouldn't the thoughts of this man leave her alone? Oh, could it be because she was worried what this stranger might do while he lives here? She wished she hadn't listened to Gohan. But this man seemed nice…

However, Chi-Chi wasn't letting him get off that easy. She was going to make him work, or fight in tournaments to win money. 

Goku lay awake as he rolled over in the bed in the guest room. He had to sustain himself. This was his first night back with his family, and he wanted to spend time with his sons. But now that it was night, he wanted to be with his wife.

How he longed to lay with her and feel her body against his. He wanted to touch her, stroke her, explore her intimately… 

Goku clutched the sheets and groaned. This wasn't going to help him at all, especially with the problem in his pants. He would have to wait until Chi-Chi was comfortable with him.

He fantasized a kiss from her, but the resistance replaced with passion. He always loved everything about Chi-Chi, and he wanted to let her know. He would have to get close to her in a different way. He would start first thing in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chi-Chi walked into the kitchen early the next morning. She was surprised to see Gohan and Goten eating at the breakfast table, and the man from last night cooking up more breakfast. She approached him, and he handed her a plate of food. Chi-Chi looked down at the appealing food and then smiled at the man.

"Thank you, uh…"

"Goku," Goku said.

"Goku," Chi-Chi repeated, smiling warmly. She walked back to the table and began to eat breakfast with her sons. As she took a sip of her water, Goten whispered to her, "See, Mommy? Goku isn't bad. Can he stay longer than one night? I wanna play with him today. I saw him turn into a Super Saiyan, and I want him to show me a few moves!" 

Chi-Chi tried not to frown at her youngest son. He was so trusting and acceptant…a trait from his father, who was still unimaginable at the moment. 

"We'll see, honey. I still don't trust him." Goten sighed, reluctantly accepting his mother's words. 

Later that afternoon, Chi-Chi was cleaning the house. As she mopped the kitchen floor, she could hear whispers in another room. She edged near the entrance of it, and glanced inside, still mopping.

Goku was watching Gohan doing his studies. He was helping him a little, and asking questions about stuff that looked weird. Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile at the clueless look on Goku's face, and how Gohan looked very much like him…

Chi-Chi shook her head. Why did she imagine that?

When it neared dinnertime, Chi-Chi went outside to call her sons in to eat.

"Gohan! Goten! Dinner!" She looked around for her sons, and Gohan responded, going in the house. Chi-Chi looked for Goten, but she couldn't find him. She went around to the backyard, and finally found him, sparring with Goku.

Goten jumped back and changed into a Super Saiyan. He smirked at Goku. "See, I can do exactly what you did yesterday. You change into a Super Saiyan too, so it'll be fair." 

Goku chuckled and clenched his fists. "Just show me your techniques first as a Super Sayian before you go asking for a challenge." 

Goten began to charge at Goku, and he jumped high, releasing a roundhouse kick to Goku's head. Goku's head twirled and he fell to the ground, rubbing his sore cheek. 

Goten landed next to him and frowned. "Hey, you could've easily blocked that, Goku. What's up?"

He looked over his shoulder and saw his mom. "Hi, Mom! Me and Goku were sparring!" He sniffed the air, and a cute smile appeared on his face. "Hmm! Is dinner ready?"

Chi-Chi smiled. "It's Goku and I, and yes dinner is ready. Go in and wash up." 

After she left, Goten looked at Goku. "C'mon. Hey, why didn't you block that last kick I gave you?"

Goku shook his head and looked at Goten. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention." 

Goten studied Goku's face curiously. "You like my Mommy, don't you?"

Goku's face tinted red slightly. "Huh?" _More than like, Goten. I love her, but she doesn't get it… She doesn't even know she's my wife. _

Goten chuckled innocently at the embellishment on Goku's cheeks. "It's okay. She's a good Mommy, and she can be your best friend. You look her age anyway." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gradually, Chi-Chi found Goku to be less of a stranger, and noticed things about him that she didn't notice before. She hadn't known his extreme kindness to her and her sons, and his radiant smile. She hadn't seen the innocence and extreme strength he had shown when he was around the family.

But, Chi-Chi wasn't about to exactly welcome Goku with open arms. 

Chi-Chi leaned back against the trunk of a tree. She sunk to her knees, sighing. Sometimes, this Goku confused her. Some days he would seem really familiar, and other times, he repelled her with his messy habits. 

Chi-Chi had to admit she couldn't ignore how nice he was being, but…

__

Is this some act of Goku's? Why is he being so nice? Maybe it's just his personality, but I'm still suspicious… It feels so strange. I should accept this, but I don't like the way he thinks he actually _lives here. _

It's like he's trying to be a father to Gohan and Goten. And he's been so…um, friendly with me.

~*Flashback*~

__

It had been two months since Goku stayed with Son Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten. Goku hadn't expected Chi-Chi to let him stay this long, but he thought if she let him stay, it had to have meant something.

Night had arrived, and Goku paced down the hallway quietly. He found Chi-Chi in the living room sewing quietly. She looked up at him and smiled. "Goku?" she whispered gently. 

Goku looked up, startled. "Huh? Um, I was just heading over to the guest room to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goku, wait."

Goku turned back and approached her, yet keeping his distance. Chi-Chi smiled politely. "I want to thank you for being very kind to my sons. You know, playing baseball with Gohan today, and telling Goten a bedtime story right now. Um, it means a lot to me." 

Goku smiled softly back. "Anything for them." He slowly reached for her hand, and when their hands met, Chi-Chi looked up at him.

"I want to be kind to you, too. You've made your way in my heart with Gohan and Goten. I wanted to get to know them, and I want to get to know you, too."

Chi-Chi tried to make the blush on her face go away. Woah, why was she blushing anyway? It wasn't like she ENJOYED what Goku just said. It wasn't like she LIKED him…. Chi-Chi shook her head and took her hand back.

"You should go to bed now." 

She kept her eyes on the small pair of Goten's torn jeans in her lap until she was sure Goku had left. When she heard the door close, she sighed and touched the hand Goku had touched.

His touch was so soft and comforting… 

Chi-Chi shook her head, snapping herself out of it. This didn't mean anything.

"… I mean, could it?" she whispered to herself. "This seems to trigger memories of someone… someone who was very special to me…"

She shook her head again. "Get a grip, Chi-Chi. You CAN NOT be attracted to someone who only knew you for two months! Get a hold of yourself! It's like a hormone-flying schoolgirl. Get a grip!"

Yet, she couldn't ignore the fact she had been "living" in the same house as him for 61 days…

~*Flashback Ends*~

Chi-Chi's face ran blank as she blushed. She shifted her eyes to the nearby lake, where Goku, Gohan, and Goten were fishing. They all seemed to have a strange resemblance…

She hung her head between her knees. This was making no sense at all. Why did this Goku person have to randomly show up at her front door anyway? Why…Why did he kiss her that day?

Chi-Chi blushed again, remembering the kiss vividly. Shock overcame her first, but then she began to melt against him. 

Melt! 

Why would she melt in the arms of a stranger…who made the kiss VERY seductive? Which was exactly why her next emotion overcame her: surprise and anger. Who was this guy invading her personal space?

And then, to make things worse, he has the nerve to say he's her husband. Hah! If only he knew her husband died seven years ago. That was the only memory she had of him, anyway. 

She didn't even remember what he looked like, what he did, how he acted… only that she loved him dearly.

But now this was too much.

This Goku was making her insides jumble around with confusion! He…

"He has to go," Chi-Chi whispered. 

If he didn't leave, things would only get worse. He might make Goten and Gohan _actually_ think he's their Daddy! 

He might…

He might get more than friendly with Chi-Chi, and that is DEFINITELY what Chi-Chi did not want.

She was going to let Goku know straight out. It was time to go.

Goku would understand, right? After all, Chi-Chi didn't promise he could live in her house. He could just stay for the night. And then he ended up staying for the day. After that, it was more and more days…

The days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months…. Ooh, Chi-Chi had to get him out of here!! Time had passed her, and it had already been six months!

"What?"

Goku blinked, looking at Chi-Chi, incredulously. Chi-Chi remained firm as she spoke with Goku. "I believe I told you that you could stay for a little while because you were lost. Now I think enough time has passed. You're healthy; you were welcome and treated with hospitality. And now it's time for you to go."

She took a map from behind her back. Apparently, she had been planning this.

"Here you are. This map is a guide for all-around. It has most places and cities on it. This should get you wherever you need to go. I think it's time for you to go. I want you to leave before Gohan and Goten come back from Gohan's baseball game." 

Goku stared, amazed, at the map in his hand. His mind raced. 

No! He didn't want to leave! Couldn't she see this is where he belonged? Gohan and Goten were his children as well as hers! Chi-Chi was his wife! 

Yes, she hadn't allowed him to get close to her, but he still knew about her! He loved her still! 

Suddenly, it clicked.

Goku put the map to the side and looked up to see Chi-Chi leave the kitchen. He grabbed her wrist, and Chi-Chi was jerked back. She angrily spun around. "What?!"

Chi-Chi's angry look melted when Goku gazed at her softly. "You said I could stay here because I was lost, and I looked familiar. Don't you remember that?" 

Chi-Chi looked away, hesitant. "Yes."

Goku loosened his grip on Chi-Chi's wrist, and he took Chi-Chi's hand in both of his. He looked at her softly once more.

"Chi-Chi, don't you know who I am?"

Chi-Chi was trying not to moan at the way Goku tenderly stroked her hand with his fingers. Again, his touch was trying to overpower her. Chi-Chi looked up and pulled her hand away.

"You have to go now."

Goku fiercely wrapped his arms around her and pressed her body against his. He was shaking, looking at her desperately. "No, I don't want to leave you. I won't. I…I'm your husband, Chi-Chi. Don't you know that?" 

His desire to make love to her was making him tremble. "I…" 

He leaned over and captured Chi-Chi's mouth with his, passionately. His hands moved up from her hand to cup her face. The kiss lasted for a few moments, and when Goku pulled away, he saw tears streaming down Chi-Chi's face.

She was now trembling as well, and she looked at him angrily. "Why?!" she shouted, pulling herself out of his grip.

"Why do you keep wanting to do these things to me? You're not my husband! You're…You're no one to me!"

Chi-Chi tried to remain firm and angry with Goku, but sobs wracked her body. Goku looked at her. "If that's true, then why didn't you resist the kiss?" 

Chi-Chi looked away, and she reached for the nearest thing, the broom.

She grabbed it and swung it at Goku. "Get out! I don't need you!"

Goku ducked, afraid to this new feeling. Why was she screaming at him? It… It hurt. Instead of fighting back, Goku noticed the sincerity in her words.

He vanished before tears could come from his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening, Gohan and Goten returned from the baseball game. Laughter was present as the two boys walked into the house. Chi-Chi was solemnly cooking dinner. Gohan plopped down at the table, and Goten tugged at Chi-Chi's skirt excitedly. 

"Mommy, Mommy!"

Chi-Chi looked down and feigned a smile at her youngest son. "What is it, sweetie?"

Goten's eyes shone with excitement. "Where's Goku? I'm gonna tell him all about Gohan's game and how awesome it was! I mean, Gohan was awesome too! His team won! Um, where's Goku?"

Chi-Chi looked away, remembering what had happened earlier in the afternoon. Gohan caught her gaze. "Mom?" Chi-Chi ignored him and bent to Goten's level. "Sweetie, Goku isn't here. He had to go."

Goten looked up, confused. "Go where? The bathroom? Okay!"

"Goten, no…!"

But Goten had dashed out of the kitchen, searching the house for Goku. Gohan looked at his mother. "Mom, where's Goku?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "He's gone. I didn't say he could live here."

Gohan blinked. "You sent him away? I thought you two were getting along okay. I thought we agreed that-"

"You sent him away?" 

Chi-Chi looked over at a completely stunned and shocked Goten in the doorway. He stood there, mouth gaping, eyes round and shining with hurt and confusion. "You sent Goku away, Mommy? He's never coming back?"

Chi-Chi tore her eyes off Goten's face. It was breaking her heart.

"It needed to be done, Goten," she weakly said.

Goten approached her and looked up at her. "No, it can't be true! Why, Mommy? I wanted Goku to stay! He's like a Daddy to me!" The tears streamed down his face. "I loved him, Mommy! And he liked you too! Why did you make him go away!"

He clenched his teeth, angry. "I hate this! I hate you!"

Goten turned into a Super Saiyan and flew away. "Goten, wait…!" Gohan got out his seat and began to chase after Goten, but he saw the pained look on his mother's face.

He knew. Goten had never had an outburst like this before…

"Mom…. Goten will be back. Tell me what happened."

To be continued…

Chapter Seven: Mending the Broken Hearts


	7. Mending the Broken Hearts

We've come a long way since the beginning! I'm glad so many people are actually liking this fanfic! I wasn't expecting this many reviews, thanks you guys! 

**Thanks to Lady Thundera for helping me out on the dragons thing. Also, LOL. It's not exactly payback because you've endured and the next chapter is here.**

**WARNING: CONSISTENT ANGST AHEAD!!**

**Hope you like it!**

****

****

**Learning to Love You**

**__**

**_Chapter Seven: Mending the Broken Hearts _**

**__**

**__**

**"….Chi-Chi?"**

**Bulma Briefs looked concerned for her friend, who still hadn't responded to the calling. She placed a hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder. "Hey…" **

**Chi-Chi finally looked up, and she shook her head. "Sorry, Bulma," she said quietly. "…I'm not all there." **

**Bulma smiled slightly. "Yeah, you weren't. You okay? What's up? How are things with you and Goku?"**

**Chi-Chi had gone to see Bulma, who was at Master Roshi's house with the usual gang. She felt she needed to talk to someone, have a little girl talk with a close female friend. But now, terrible memories even prevented that. **

**"My sons hate me," she whispered. **

**Bulma looked confused, and she grimaced. "Gohan and Goten? What are you talking about? What happened?"**

**Chi-Chi remorsefully explained what had happened so far. She told Bulma about how horrified Goten looked, and how he told her he hated her. She told her about the way Gohan was upset with her for going back on the promise. At the end of the story, Bulma had a clueless look written on her face.**

**"…Can I say 'Huh'?? What is this mess, Chi-Chi? Are you sick in the head?" **

**Chi-Chi shook her head. "No, it's all true…"**

**Kuririn approached Chi-Chi and looked her in the eyes. "You know none of this can't be true. Goten loves you, and so does Gohan. I don't know why you sent Goku away. You don't have to pretend you don't know him."**

**Chi-Chi looked up, sad and angry. "That's it, Kuririn! I DON'T know him!!" **

**From afar, Yamcha scratched his head. "Do the Sons have amnesia?" **

**Kuririn shook his head in disbelief. He pointed to Yamcha. "Come with me." Then he looked at Chi-Chi. "You stay here with Bulma and the others. Yamcha and I are gonna get to the bottom of this."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**An explosion.**

**Son Goku panted, as he aimed another Kamehameha wave at another hillside. Sweat poured heavily from his body. He had been beating himself up and taking out his sorrow and frustration out on the hillsides. What Chi-Chi said to him wouldn't leave him. He wanted to stay and convince her he was her lover. **

**He wanted to make love to her and hold her close.**

**But he had never seen Chi-Chi so angry with him. He had never been yelled at like that… He had never seen her so desperate to get rid of him. **

**He couldn't fight back. The desire to have her prevented it, and so did the sincerity in her piercing words. He was no one to her… She hated him…**

**Goku had fled, and cried. He CRIED for her. He cried until his eyes and lungs burned. He cried until he could cry no more. It was all he could do. He couldn't be angry with her… He was way too consumed with her.**

**Just as he was about to angrily release another Kamehameha wave, he felt life forces approach him. Goku let his attack free, and he turned to see Kuririn and Yamcha come to his side. Goku quickly wiped his tears, but it was too late. They had noticed. **

**"Goku," Kuririn gently said, stunned at the new scene. He had never seen Goku cry. If the strongest man in the universe was crying, something must've hurt him. REAL bad.**

**"Goku, get up, buddy. What's wrong?"**

**Yamcha helped Goku up off the ground, and supported him. "Why are you draining yourself out? What's the matter with you?" Goku hung his head, feeling so weak that he couldn't stand up. "Chi-Chi…"**

**Kuririn nodded. "Your wife, yeah. You're gonna have to say more than that." **

**Goku felt his tears come back. He had never felt such deep pain in his heart. It was like someone was twisting a knife deeper into his heart… It hurt just to say Chi-Chi's name.**

**"Chi-Chi… She hates me. My sons hate me. I don't belong there anymore…"**

**Yamcha grimaced. "Anymore? You're Chi-Chi's husband, and the father of Goten and Gohan! Of course you belong there!"**

**Goku slowly shook his head. "It's different. They don't know me. It's like I'm a stranger to them."**

**Kuririn frowned and took a senzu bean out of his pocket. "Well, eat this first," he said, handing it to Goku. "Then tell me exactly what you mean…" **

**Goku obeyed. "I remember… Three years ago, Gohan talked to me telepathically. Actually, he made a wish to Shenlong to talk to me, since I didn't do it on my own. I admit, I wasn't very considerate to my family while I was dead. But Gohan made a second wish…"**

**"What was it?" Kuririn asked softly.**

**Goku blinked sadly. "He made Shenlong close the portal, so I wouldn't know. But the last thing he said was that he had to leave me behind. The day you all revived me, I was rushing to get home. That's why I ignored you guys. When I got home, I was bouncing to know what Gohan meant.**

**"But Chi-Chi answered the door. When I kissed her, she resisted and slapped me. Goten didn't know me, and Gohan was angry with me. Right then, I knew what he meant. He wanted to leave me out of his life. Behind. But not only his life, but Chi-Chi and Goten's too. That's why they didn't know me."**

**Yamcha sighed. "Now all this crap is making sense… We've gotta reverse all this. We're gonna have to look for the Dragonballs and wish to Shenlong. I know it's been at least a couple years since Gohan's made the wish."**

**Kuririn sighed. "I don't know…"**

**Yamcha dropped Goku and picked up Kuririn by the front of his gi. "What do you mean you don't know?! Don't you want Goku to be happy?!"**

**Kuririn slapped Yamcha's hand and gained access to ground level. "What I meant was that I'm not sure if we can actually do this. Who knows how long it would take us to find all the Dragonballs? Plus, if we do make the wish, we'd be messing with people's thoughts, emotions, and lives. That's heavy stuff."**

**Yamcha crossed his arms. "If Shenlong could play with them in the first place, he can do it again."**

**Kuririn looked away. "That's not all. What if it takes a greater power to reverse this? What if we have to go to Namek and summon Porunga?"**

**Yamcha sighed. "Geez…."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"Don't sigh at me, Chi-Chi."**

**Bulma crossed her arms, and Chi-Chi looked up at her. "I told you, Bulma," she said softly. "I don't know who Goku is. I'm just glad he's gone. Things would've only gotten worse…" **

**Bulma frowned. "Then why do you sound so regretful?" **

**When Chi-Chi didn't answer, Bulma bent to where Chi-Chi could see her. "It's because you like him."**

**Chi-Chi's head shot up in surprise. "What? No…"**

**Bulma wasn't about to give up. "Hasn't he kissed you? C'mon, there has to be something about him."**

**Chi-Chi raked a hand through her black locks, agitated. "Twice, but it was like it was unwanted, like he forced it to happen. But it's so frustrating, because I could feel myself desiring passion rather than full resistance. I mean, he's still sort of like a stranger to me, but I'm getting to know him, but…"**

**"You're afraid."**

**Chi-Chi hung her head again. "Exactly. This is so messed up. I just want to remember the old times before Gohan and I suffered so much. I hardly remember it though. All I remember is someone who was so much like Goku, but I knew it couldn't be him…"**

**She sighed. "Why am I even getting concerned about Goku? I sent him away, and it's better this way. The only problem is how Gohan and Goten are."**

**Bulma placed a hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder. "Gohan and Goten don't hate you. I know-"**

**"You don't understand!" Chi-Chi blurted. "Goten was destroyed when he found out Goku was gone! And _I caused his suffering! Gohan is still angry with me for going back on our promise. But I just couldn't keep it! Goku was… Goku was taking over my mind!"_**

**Bulma smiled. "Don't you think that happened because you have some kind of bond with Goku?"**

**Chi-Chi, surprised and angered, was silent. She was not about to ask what Bulma meant…**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tears pooled around a pair of small feet. They soaked the rim of the black shoes and streamed away. Goten sniffed as he held back more tears. Why was this so confusing and painful? 

**_I don't understand, Goten thought miserably. __Why did Mommy send Goku away? He's very special to me, and I know Mommy doesn't admit it, but Goku is special to her too…_**

****

Goten had seen the looks Goku gave Chi-Chi sometimes, and secretly, while he stayed for six months. Goten didn't understand what it meant very well, or why Goku would look at her that way at all, but he did know what was in Goku's eyes.

**Sorrow.**

**Loneliness.**

**Desire.**

**Because he loved her…**

Oh Mommy, why can't you learn to love him? I did. What do you have against Goku? He looks like me… Is that it? You don't like Goku and me because we're alike? Oh… 

****

****

Goten hadn't even turned back when he ran away yesterday evening. He didn't want to. He knew Chi-Chi's expression, and he heard Gohan call him, urging him to come back. But the pain of Goku's departure stuck unwillingly to his heart. 

**The man he had thought of as a father was gone… Forever.**

**Goten had flown a few miles from his home and all he could do was cry bitterly, releasing the anger and resentment he felt toward his mother. He loved her, yet she made him so angry.**

**What wrong had Goku done to be told to leave? **

**But now…**

**Fear quickened Goten's pulse at his next thought. Goten was only a boy, seven years old. He still needed his mother. But would she want him back after all he's done? He ignored her pain, her words…**

**He told her he HATED her. What force could possibly take that back and heal her wound? **

**And now Goten had a wound as well. The hatred his mother MUST have for him…**

**He had spoken and acted without thinking…**

**Silently, once more, the tears streamed down Goten's face.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Remorse was swelling up in the heart of Son Gohan. He was as lost as everyone else, and he caused them to become astray, as well as himself. But it didn't hit him hard until now…and after the constant painful scene running through his head.

**_~*Flashback*~_**

****

**_"Mom…Goten will be back. Tell me what happened."_**

****

**_Chi-Chi gave Gohan her fearful gaze, and it was obvious she wanted to get Goten. She ignored his question and began to step forward, but Gohan placed a firm hand on her shoulder._**

****

**_"Gohan…"_**

****

**_Her eldest son looked confidently into her eyes. "Goten WILL be back. He just needs to let off some steam. He can take care of himself; he is a Saiyan. Mom please… What happened?" _**

****

**_Chi-Chi's muscles eased as she dropped her shoulders, and she was wondering if Gohan was right. "Then why were you about to go get Goten yourself?" _**

**_"It was my natural reaction," Gohan answered, and then turned Chi-Chi around to face him._**

****

**_"Mom… I need to know what's going on." _**

****

**_Chi-Chi hung her head, her eyes leaving Gohan's face. There was no point in hiding anymore… "Gohan, I did listen to you that day. I let Goku stay for a while, but…" _**

****

**_She trailed off, trying to put her thoughts together. "But?" Gohan asked._**

****

**_"I..I felt some of my personal space was violated." Gohan's eyes widened. "What? He was going to-"_**

****

**_"No, no!" Chi-Chi interrupted, shaking her head for emphasis. Then she quieted down again. "Let's just say things between Goku and I weren't going too well." _**

****

**_"So you're saying you liked him and then something happened?" Gohan asked softly. _**

****

**_"N-No," Chi-Chi answered, then cursed at her stuttering. Wow, that should have made her denial clear! _**

****

**_"Gohan," she started over. "Goku had no business living with us in the first place. I knew giving into your request wasn't wise but I did it anyway because I knew Goku was lost and needed our help. But things only got worse. I know I didn't trust him, even after all he had done for you and Goten."_**

****

**_Gohan shook his head slowly in confusion. "Why not? I thought we agreed that he could stay." _**

****

**_"Gohan, he's not a dog!" Chi-Chi said, serious. "He's a MAN, capable of doing only Kami knows what! I don't know how you and Goten got attached to Goku, but you don't know the dangers of having a stranger in the house! If you knew any-"_**

****

****

**_"Stop right there, Mom," Gohan cut her off, becoming aggravated. "If YOU knew anything, you would know that Goku belongs with us! He's done nothing wrong! Goten loves him and I think he's cool. Can't you see how right this is? With Goku around, we can be happy."_**

****

**_"No…" Chi-Chi whispered. "He can never replace-"_**

****

**_"Replace who, Mom?" Gohan interrupted again, now just as serious as her. "My father? Do you know who my father is? No one knows! Why can't you give Goku a chance? Now tell me the real reason why you sent Goku away."_**

****

**_Chi-Chi let out a cry of frustration as she covered her face with her hands. Dear Kami, why couldn't he understand? Why couldn't her son, the scholar, understand why she didn't want Goku around?_**

****

**_She sighed and moved her hands from her face to run through her hair, and then she refused to make eye contact with Gohan. She had never heard him so angry…_**

****

**_"I can't just allow my heart to give in like that," Chi-Chi explained, her voice just above  a whisper. "I don't see how you and Goten do, but it's not me. There are things about Goku and I you don't even know, Gohan. That's why…"_**

****

**_"But what is it?" Gohan said. "You won't tell me what's so bad that you had to relegate him!" _**

****

**_"Must I explain my reminiscence in detail?" Chi-Chi asked, nearly shouting those shaky words. She held back her tears, trying with all her strength. "You don't know… You don't need to know. I know it may seem I went back on what I said, but in the end…"_**

****

**_~*Flashback Ends*~_**

****

"In the end I did it because I cared," Gohan whispered, repeating what his mother had said. Tears weren't on his face now, but in the inside he was crying for sure. 

**_What have I done? He thought. __I wished no one who cared about him like we did would know him, and I thought this would make it better… But it's just gotten worse._**

****

Gohan looked down at his folded hands in his lap. Those same hands that brought comfort to his mother during the painful seven years also hurt her right now. Those hands massaged her during her pregnancy, and touched the Dragonballs used to seal fate.

**And now those hands wanted to comfort her again, but… **

**_But why in the world would she want to see me now?_**

****

Gohan knew this was messed up, but the answer on how to fix it was unclear, nearly impossible to obtain… He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, hanging his head.

**_What have I done…?_**

**"Gohan!"**

**He looked up and to where the voice was calling from. Gohan turned his head to his right and saw his little brother standing a few feet away, the saddest look on his face that Gohan had ever seen.**

I've even hurt Goten… 

****

**"Yes, Goten?"**

**Goten paced over to Gohan and sat next to him, both under the shade of a large tree. "Gohan, I'm sorry I scared you by running away. I don't know what happened to my body, but I just got so angry at Mommy… I just want to tell you I'm ok."**

**He sniffed and brought his sleeve up to wipe his nose, but Gohan wiped it for him with a handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket. **

**"I'll try not to cry," Goten promised. "I wanna go home now. Can we go home? I want to train and meditate. That gets my mind off my troubles. Plus not only that, but… I don't wanna be all by myself anymore."**

**Gohan nodded. "I don't think we should worry Mom by being out for so long, even if she is mad…" **

**Goten's expression changed to a deeper one of sadness, hearing that his mother was angry, not only at him, but Gohan as well. He just wanted things to go back to normal…**

**"Can I have a piggyback ride back home, Gohan?" he asked quietly. "You're big and strong like Goku…" **

**"Okay…"**

**Gohan let Goten onto his back and they began the flight home.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Stop it…" 

**"No."**

**"Please…"**

**Bulma crossed her arms. "No, Chi-Chi. I'm not going to let you walk away all depressed. Let's clear this up. Start over from the beginning. Why did you send Goku away?" **

**Chi-Chi hung her head. "I told you already…" **

**A few feet away, Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms. He looked around, tired of hearing the depressing conversation between Chi-Chi and Bulma. _What is the matter with that woman? _Vegeta thought about Chi-Chi. _She keeps saying she doesn't know Kakarot, but it's not a joke… And she isn't the type to leave Kakarot. What is really going on?_**

****

Vegeta tapped his chin, thoughtful now. He was trying to think back to when Goku died. He had teleported himself and Cell to King Kai's planet, and then that was it… That was the last of Goku until he was wished back.

**Of course, Vegeta didn't know what happened after that. All he knew was that Goku went home and now his wife claims he's a stranger. _But what about their brats? Don't they have anything to-_**

****

Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted when he felt his pants leg being tugged. He looked down at his confused son. "Not now, Trunks. I'm trying to think." Trunks blinked. "But what are Mom and Goten's Mom talking about?"

**Vegeta sighed. "Your mother is trying to talk to Kakarot's mate, who is very confused about how she feels about Kakarot." **

**"You mean Goten's dad? Oh, I know what happened," Trunks innocently chirped. Vegeta immediately clutched Trunks and held him in the air. "What?! You do, boy?"**

**Trunks shook in his father's arms and nodded. "Uh-huh," he croaked.**

**Vegeta put Trunks down and led him away from Chi-Chi and Bulma. Vegeta knelt to Trunks' level and looked him in the eyes. "What happened to Kakarot's family, boy?" Trunks looked away, frowning.**

**"Well, remember when you explained to me about the Dragonballs and the dragon, Shenlong?"**

**Vegeta nodded, but then scowled. "That was a long time ago. This situation is happening right now." **

**"Wait a sec. I'm also remembering when I was five I felt great energy one day. I had never felt anything so strong. I was physically pushed away when I was playing with my toys. I tried to sense where that power came from. I think I felt the dragon's energy, Dad, but also I felt Gohan's energy."**

**Vegeta raised his eyebrows. Surprise was clearly written on his face. "Gohan, Kakarot's eldest brat? How did you feel that and no one else?" **

**"Well, you wouldn't try to sense Gohan's energy and the other Z warriors were too busy to be concerned. If Kakarot is dead for good, why worry? But I felt it… I don't know why, Dad, but I did. I really think if you're a Saiyan and you sense another Saiyan's feelings, you can tell.**

**"I sensed Gohan's anger, his pain and his sorrow. I think he made a wish, Dad. After I felt that power, something was different. I could tell something was wrong, and how my friendship with Goten changed. When Goten learned that he had a Dad, I asked him about him after the wish to see if he was the same Kakarot you were always talking about."**

**Trunks looked up, quizzical. "But Goten didn't seem to remember. He said before that he saw pictures of his father in the photo album and heard stories, but I got to see him after the wish and it was as if he was brainwashed. He had no clue and asked me what a Dad was." **

**"Gohan…" Vegeta slurred. His mind was putting the pieces together now. _That angsty brat ruined everything! It's a good thing Trunks was able to remember from way back then… He turned out to have more than his mother's hair. Her brains and head as well…_**

****

Trunks looked up when he felt Vegeta pat him on the head. "You were always the child who turned out right," he murmured. He looked in the sky. "I have a plan."

**Then he took off, flying out of sight.**

**Trunks stood there and blinked. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"Gohan!"**

**Kuririn and Yamcha found the teenage Saiyan resting at a tree in the backyard, watching Goten train roughly in solitude. They rushed over to Gohan and when he greeted them, Kuririn wanted to get to the bottom of this. **

**"Okay, Gohan. I need you to explain to me what's going on. Do you, Chi-Chi, or Goten know Goku? Tell me everything that's happened so far. Chi-Chi and Goten are so confused, and you're my and Yamcha's last chance to solve this."**

**Gohan looked away, as something reoccurred to him. This was no joke. He hadn't known Goku, but before, in solitude, the wish was working in reverse. He had been the first to know Goku as his father. No way could that have happened without a good reason…**

** "Yes," he answered Kuririn's question quietly.**

**He could see the surprise on Kuririn and Yamcha's face, and he closed his eyes. **

**"You have no idea how Mom and I suffered over the death of someone really important to us. I became desperate, angry, and lost, especially when Goten was born. I didn't know how to raise a kid brother. Eventually, I became so desperate that I made a wish to Shenlong.**

**In my anger, I wished that the person who had hurt Mom so much would just be out of our lives. That we knew nothing about him, that he would be a stranger to us, and be completely unknown to Mom and me. I knew Goten wouldn't have known.**

**But now, in this critical time, I realize I made a terrible wish as an angry kid. I realized taking this person out of our lives only hurt us more."**

**Kuririn wasn't sure what to say after hearing a moving story, but Yamcha quietly asked, "Who was that person?"**

**Gohan opened his eyes and focused them on the grass. "My father, Goku."**

**A few feet away stood a shocked Goten, mouth gaping with surprise. He flew over to his older brother, and placed his little hands over his. Gohan looked down into Goten's shocked, teal eyes that changed black when he changed out of his Super Saiyan form. "Onii-san…" he whispered.**

**"…Is what you said true? It can't be. Mommy said-"**

**"Mommy lied…sorta," Gohan interrupted. He stood up. "But now it's time to right the wrongs. I have to go find the Dragonballs and see if I can reverse the wishes."**

**Goten gazed up at Gohan, confused. "What wishes?"**

**Gohan knelt to his level. "A long time ago, way before you were born, I made a wish to Shenlong that caused some bad things. I realized that wasn't the right way to go about it. But I wanted to take some revenge on someone and make me and Mom happy."**

**Goten nodded, understanding. "Can I come? We need Bulma's Dragon Radar to do it!"**

**"You think she'll cough it up a second time?" Yamcha asked. "The last time I borrowed something from her, she demanded payment. And I'm talking the green stuff." **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Goku grunted in frustration, as he couldn't focus his ki. He had wanted desperately to sense Chi-Chi and make her understand who he was, yet he wanted to get away. But he didn't have enough energy to Instant Transmission to another planet like Namek or Yardrat. **

**Goku sighed, collapsing.**

**"I just want to go home to you, Chi-Chi," he whispered, gazing at the clouds. "Why can't you understand that I love you? And I love our sons too…" **

**He rolled over on the grass and saw a flower swaying in the wind. He sighed, remembering Chi-Chi loved flowers, especially when it came from him. Of course, that was when she loved him.**

**If she wanted to forget him with the wish (and it worked), then she must detest him… Goku thought a second chance was bestowed upon him when he lived with Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten for six months. But he hadn't grown so close to them, as he planned… **

**Especially with Chi-Chi….**

**Goku closed his eyes, trying to block out the sound of his painful heartbeat. More than anything, he wanted to be with her. He realized something in his sorrow and time of pain. He had learned to appreciate her more. He used to take her very presence for granted.**

**As long as she cooked, cleaned, and washed laundry, she was okay…**

**But when he realized he couldn't have her, he realized how wrong he was.**

**He used to take everything she did for granted. Sure, a little 'thanks' was given every now and then, but Chi-Chi did so much and asked nothing but Goku's presence, and she didn't mean just in the bedroom.**

**Damn!**

**He had taken her lesson in love for granted! He had no idea about love, marriage, or dating when he and Chi-Chi married. But she taught him the strongest kind of bond and power, in which Goku wanted to immediately learn.**

**But he soon learned falling in love would not happen quickly. It was not a new technique he could master soon.**

**Even when he thought he had fallen in love with her, he was proven wrong by the many times Chi-Chi was upset with him. Why? Because he took her for granted…**

**"I see now, Chi-Chi," Goku whispered hoarsely, choking on his tears. "I…I would leave me too, if I thought I was unappreciated, not loved… But now it's too late to promise you I'll be a better husband. I've been punished for good."**

**To be continued…**

**Chapter Eight: Hope Restored?**

**A/N:**

**(1) Was this chapter evil? Did you ever feel so sorry for Goku or Chi-Chi? (I know some of you out there are thinking, 'Ha! Gohan is finally getting what he deserves!')**

**I hope I didn't make any Gohan haters out of this fanfic. ^^;**

**It's just that there's this mix of angst and confusion or whatever that I like and Gohan seemed to fit this perfectly…**


	8. Hope Restored?

Learning to Love You 

**__**

**_Chapter Eight: Hope Restored?_**

**__**

**__**

Trunks Briefs watched carefully at his mother trying to comfort Chi-Chi and make sense of what was going on. He knew Chi-Chi was so lost, and that Bulma couldn't really explain what was wrong. But he knew. Trunks felt differently about this situation that was beyond him. 

**To Trunks, Chi-Chi had only been 'Goten's Mom' and from what he heard from his parents and the Z warriors, she was strong-willed, yet understanding. Scary was a term that didn't quite suit her at times. Trunks had never seen this side of his best friend's mother.**

**She was weak and vulnerable, lost and alone like a child. **

**"Don't be confused anymore, Chi-Chi," Trunks whispered at the sight of an uneasy and sorrowful woman. He wouldn't allow someone to suffer for something they didn't deserve. He knew exactly what had happened, and he was going to tell. Trunks stepped toward his mother and Chi-Chi.**

**_"Trunks, stop."_**

****

Trunks froze in his tracks. He heard his father speak to him telepathically, but why did he tell him to stop?

**_"Dad?"_**

**_"Trunks, don't tell your mother or Kakarot's mate."_**

**_"What, why? It's not fair to keep this from them, especially Goten's mom."_**

**_"Stop thinking with your heart for a minute. I told you I have a plan. Just listen to me."_**

****

Trunks clenched his fists, stepping back. Whatever Vegeta was saying made no sense, but he obeyed reluctantly. But what could possibly be better than revealing the answer to suffering? 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Vegeta flew overhead in the sky, looking for the place destined to heal the wounds Chi-Chi was facing. Vegeta kept his concentration on his son's movements as he continued his flight. He didn't want Trunks to say anything just yet. 

**_Admitting it now would cause problems far worse than what it is now. He has to just believe in me_, Vegeta thought.**

Vegeta landed at Kami's Lookout and his eyes darted around, looking for someone who he knew would be able to help. He spotted Piccolo meditating a few feet away, followed by Dende coming from inside the dome. 

**"Oh, I thought I sensed another life force besides Piccolo's," Dende said. "What brings you here, Vegeta?" **

**Piccolo opened one eye and glanced to his left to indeed see Vegeta standing there. "What does he want to destroy now?" he mumbled. **

**Vegeta crossed his arms as Dende approached him, with Piccolo following closely behind. "This isn't Happy Hour. I need help." Piccolo chuckled. "So you finally admit it." **

**"Namek, this is no time to be cracking jokes!" Vegeta barked. "I'm serious here. You and Dende had better help me with a crisis." **

**Dende's eyes widened. "A crisis? What's going on?"**

**"Well, I'll tell you if you and Joker here are willing to help," Vegeta said. Dende nodded, serious. "We'll help, won't we, Piccolo?" The green-skinned Namekian rolled his eyes, though he agreed with a slight nod. **

**Vegeta was now serious as well. "First I need to know if any of you two have any connections with either dragon, Shenlong or Porunga. It's important that you do because this will be able to help Kakarot's family and his mate."**

**"No," Piccolo answered, and Dende seemed thoughtful.**

**"Don't you care at all?!" Vegeta fumed at Piccolo. "Don't be so simplistic! We're talking about Kakarot and his family here, man!" **

**Piccolo chuckled again. "Since when did you care about Goku, Chi-Chi, or their kids? Our soft spot is emerging, isn't it, Veggie?" **

** Vegeta clenched his teeth and fists. His energy flickered wildly as he growled under his breath. "I don't care about them; I just want everyone to quit whining! If we're going to talk about caring, it's you who cares for Gohan! I do not have a soft spot and NO ONE, I repeat, NO ONE calls me VEGGIE!"**

**Piccolo suppressed a laugh. _His pride and ego are so big he doesn't see a joke when it comes to him. Vegeta is truly a funny character._**

Then he turned to Dende. "Can you do anything? This is one of the rare moments I side with a stubborn simpleton like Vegeta. I'm only in this to help Gohan."

**"Hmm," Dende mused. His face lit up as an idea came to him. "Yeah, I can talk to the dragons! I'm a Namekian and so is Porunga so I'm sure it will work. I've done it before!"**

**"But that was after Namek was destroyed by Frieza and the Dragonballs were here on Earth. Then Porunga came. There aren't any Dragonballs here," Piccolo pointed out. **

**Vegeta shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It's still worth a shot." **

**Dende nodded. "I'll try." The young god closed his eyes, focusing on his task. His arms were outstretched toward the sky, and he chanted a phrase in the Namekian language. Nothing happened, and Dende tried again.**

**Suddenly, a bright light filled the sky and took the form of Porunga's silhouette. Dende smiled. "I've done it. We can talk to him, though he isn't physically here. His spirit is with us now." **

**Vegeta nodded. "Good. Now let me talk to him." **

**"We need to be connected through our energy. Then you can talk to him," Dende explained. Vegeta walked up to him and placed his hand on Dende's shoulder. Then he looked up at Porunga's silhouette. **

**"Dragon of Namek, I ask for your help," Vegeta started. "Can you see the suffering of others down on Earth? A fellow Saiyan is lost, and his family has been torn apart from a foolish decision. I need your help to mend their broken hearts. Reverse the pain that has entered their hearts."**

**Porunga's voice was heard from the silhouette. "Hmmm, you have proven you aren't selfish. I will do as you ask… on one condition."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I'm serious."

**Yamcha looked at Gohan and the others as he told his thoughts. "Bulma wouldn't just hand the Dragon Radar over without a price. How much do you think she'll charge us?" **

**Kuririn shook his head. "Bulma is different since when you two were dating back then. I'm sure if we just explain the circumstance, she'll oblige in handing the Dragon Radar over. She's not heartless. All we've gotta do is explain the wish and how hurt everyone is." **

**Yamcha shrugged, guessing that made sense. He, Kuririn and Goten began to walk away, finding Bulma.**

**"Guys, no."**

**They turned back to see Gohan, who stared down at the grass, hesitantly. "No, what?" Yamcha asked. He looked over the embarrassed teenager, and then shook his head. "What are you? Afraid?" **

**"Gohan, how else do you expect us to solve this?" Kuririn asked gently. "You know this is the only way to get things back to normal. Fear can't stop us now. It can't stop YOU now. You have to do this, but we're going to be here beside you."**

**Gohan felt a tiny hand slide into his, and he looked down at a smiling Goten. "Kuririn's right, 'Nii-chan. Mommy says we have to take responsibility for our actions, and now it's your turn. But we're going to be next to you. Don't be afraid; you can hold my hand. Let's go!"**

**Gohan had no choice but to tag along behind Goten, who cheerfully led the way. Though he comprehended Kuririn and Goten's words, Gohan couldn't help but interpret it as pain.**

It doesn't matter how many people stand beside me. Only I will feel the pain of my actions. I do have to take responsibility, even if Mom hates me more than she does now. Comfort had left me long ago.

**Gohan looked down at Goten, who seemed older as he walked ahead, tall, confident, and strong. **

Keep that smile, Goten. That will be your last smile aimed at me. Soon, you will no longer think of me as your 'Nii-chan. You will hate me too…

****

***********

Slowly, without thought, a worried Saiyan was able to obtain sleep. Peacefully he slipped away into a fantasy, dreaming of the one he desired most. 

**_"Hey, Goookkkuuu-chaan!" _**

****

**_The young voice was calling young Goku, luring him away from a delicious, dangling apple in an apple tree. The monkey-tailed boy turned to see his young fiancée run toward him, and he was frozen in his tracks as she neared him._**

****

**_"Goku-chan," Chi-Chi panted, out of breath. She took in air, and then tilted her head at the lost look on Goku's face. "What?"_**

****

**_Goku looked at his hands, which contained small, pudgy fingers. "Hey, Chi-Chi! We're… How'd we get little again?"_**

****

**_Chi-Chi giggled, her thick, raven hair falling forward as she leaned forward to plant a kiss on Goku's cheek. "Don't be silly. We've always been twelve. I know you're just eager to get older because then we can get married, huh?" _**

****

**_Goku blinked, even more so at the pinkness in Chi-Chi's cheeks. "I thought… I know we were older than this! You were a grown-up and I was too!" Chi-Chi laughed again. "Whatever you say. I'm just glad we're together now so that when we do get married, we'll know how to do it right."_**

****

**_"Do what right?"_**

**_"What else? We'll know how to be married properly."_**

****

****

**_Marriage was reoccurring beautifully in Goku's mind, and the moments afterward and life days and weeks after. Everything Chi-Chi had ever done for Goku, even the insignificant things, like sewing his gi and picking up after him, was playing like a video in his mind._**

****

**_Everything Chi-Chi was, her personality and qualities, reminded Goku of why he loved her so much. The sad and happy faces she makes were always in front of him. Her beauty captivated him and made his heart flutter like a butterfly all over again._**

****

**_It was undeniable. He loved her, but now it was different. The feelings she had for him had been wiped away, like writing in the sand by a seashore. And pain had been replaced ever since… _**

****

In his sleep, crystal tears trailed down the Saiyan's face.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"What condition do you want, Dragon?"**

**Vegeta waited for Porunga's response, and the mighty beast answered at last.**

**"A sacrifice."**

**Piccolo and Dende's faces had been overtaken by shock, while Vegeta seemed curious. "A human sacrifice?" The head of Porunga's silhouette nodded, and Vegeta sighed, as a new feeling overcame him. Before he had time to identify it, Porunga spoke again.**

**"I may do as you ask, one who summons, but a sacrifice is required since I am here without the Dragonballs. You may offer your life to assist the Saiyan you speak of, but if you are not noble and sincere in your sacrifice, it will mean nothing."**

**Vegeta looked down. Did he really want to give up his life for Goku and his family? Why had he come this far, so determined to help them? Had he secretly tolerated, even grown to like, the Son family? What else could explain it? **

**But, he couldn't just agree immediately. He had a family of his own. Would Bulma and Trunks cooperate in life without him? Would they truly be okay?**

**"And what happens if I give a sacrifice?" ****Vegeta asked quietly. **

**"If you choose to be the sacrifice, that will not compensate the Dragonballs' presence. They will not be used for two years instead of one," Porunga answered. **

**"Vegeta, are you sure you want to do this?" Piccolo asked doubtfully. "You never seem to be the one to do these kind of-"**

**"Quiet, Namek," Vegeta interrupted. "I'll do what I feel is right." And deep down, Vegeta thought it would make sense to put an end to the suffering everyone was going through. **

**_I'll be the sacrifice, _he thought. _I once told Kakarot's mate that she had to remain strong or else it will destroy her. But she can't do it alone, so I'll help her. Think of this as support, woman._**

****

"I'll do it," Vegeta told Porunga. "I will be the sacrifice, and I am sure of it."

**"Vegeta…" Dende's face cast low as he realized Vegeta has a heart… **

**"Very well, Vegeta," Porunga replied. "Slowly, you will be a spirit and join me. I will reverse the wish you speak of because I have the power to do so." **

**Vegeta took his hand off Dende's shoulder and stood alone as a white atmosphere surrounded him. _You'd better appreciate this, Kakarot…Chi-Chi…Gohan and Goten…._**

****

**_Goodbye, Bulma…Trunks. _**

****

***********

Gohan and the others had arrived at Kame Island, where Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Trunks were. Instead of carrying out the intent, a startling revelation filled the Z warriors' minds. 

**Trunks froze, as his pupils grew small. A very familiar energy was decreasing, and it was doing so rapidly. Trunks looked at the Z warriors. **

**"My dad!"**

**Immediately, Trunks and the others flew to where they could pinpoint Vegeta's location, and they left a very confused Chi-Chi and Bulma behind. **

**As soon as Trunks and the others arrived at Kami's Lookout, a blinding light prevented them from getting close to the scene of Vegeta's sacrifice. Shading their eyes, they turned away until Porunga and Vegeta were gone.**

**Trunks pulled his arm away from his eyes and ran to where he had seen the light. "Dad… Where is my Dad?"**** He looked at Piccolo and Dende for help, but they only gazed at him, their eyes displaying sympathy. **

**"I think the Dragon was here," Goten theorized. "What else is so shiny?" He rubbed his eyes. "Ow." **

**"Piccolo," Kuririn said. "What just happened here?" Yamcha nodded. "Yeah, we felt a huge energy draining away and then Trunks started panicking. We came here and…well?" **

**Piccolo looked at Trunks. "Your father did a very noble thing. Although it always seemed he was heartless and stone-faced, Vegeta did what he had to do for the good of mankind."**

**"Piccolo," Trunks said, his voice quavering. "What happened to my Dad?"**

**Piccolo smiled slightly. "He's not with us, but he sacrificed himself to save the lives of Goku and his family." Goten blinked. "He did what for us?" **

**Dende explained what had happened. Trunks hung his head, his eyes focused on the concrete floor. An unreadable expression was on his face, and his fist was clenched. **

**_Dad… I knew honor and nobility was your core, but why did you have to go? _He thought. **

**Goten shrunk back. ****"Vegeta," he whispered****. Though Vegeta wasn't affectionate or very fatherly, Goten knew he could depend on Vegeta whenever he went to see Trunks or spend the night. **

**Gohan's eyes grew wide. "Vegeta did that for…?" _For what I've done?_**

****

Piccolo nodded. "Yes. He should be honored for what he's done." 

**"No!"**

**Everyone looked at Dende, who had a shocked expression on his face. "T-That can't be," he stuttered. "What is it?" Goten asked. Dende looked at everyone slowly, his eyes small with shock.**

**"It… It didn't work," he spat. "Vegeta sacrificed himself to reverse the wish, but it didn't work…" **

**Disbelief was written on everyone's faces. Kuririn jumped back. "Impossible! I know Vegeta was sincere when he did it! How couldn't it work?!" **

**Dende looked down, concentrating as Porunga spoke to him telepathically. He told the others what Porunga was telling him.**

**"Though the requirements for Vegeta's request were met, I can't control what happens next. I can't do as Vegeta asked because it was not I who granted the wish, but Shenlong," Dende said. **

**"What?!" Trunks blurted, furious. "You mean my father did that for NOTHING?!" He glared at Gohan, but the perplexed Saiyan avoided his gaze.**

**"It appears so," Piccolo said slowly. "But I don't understand it…"**

**Gohan felt arrow after arrow of guilt strike him as he refused to look at Trunks. He knew why… The question now wasn't about knowing how to fix things. Now it's a time to act. "Dende," Gohan said quietly.**

**Dende looked at Gohan, and Gohan spoke, "You can speak to Porunga, right? Please ask him if he can talk to Shenlong. I… I want Shenlong to come forth." **

**Dende grimaced, but did as Gohan asked. The silhouette of Porunga was fading into the one of Shenlong, and Gohan stepped forward, placing his hand on Dende's shoulder.**

**Gohan could feel Dende tense. He could tell Dende was angry as well. Gohan swallowed and looked up at Shenlong.**

**"Dragon of Earth, I know it's been a while since I've talked to you. This time my emotions aren't driving me to make a decision. There has to be a change in what's happened. Shenlong, please… Though you aren't here through a wish, sacrifice or the Dragonballs, I know your spirit is here.**

**You're a very powerful creature, and I ask one last request of you… Please, may you reverse this wish? No one needs to suffer anymore for what I've done. I want to right the wrongs…**

**Can you reverse this wish?"**

**Silence settled in the atmosphere; no one breathing; only awaiting the response, and the brightness of Shenlong's silhouette glowing. One minute passed…Two…Three.**

**Finally, a reply arrived.**

**"No."**

To be continued… 

**Chapter Nine: Don't I Know You? **

**A/N:**

**(1) Hmm…Why does the title of the next chapter hint at something? ^^; **

**(2) I hope you like angst because there's a lot more coming up!**


	9. Don't I Know You?

Learning to Love You 

**__**

**_Chapter Nine: Don't I Know You?_**

**"No," Shenlong answered to Gohan's request. "I can not reverse the wish." **

**"That can't be true!" Trunks protested, his emotions pressing forth. "As long as the wish doesn't exceed Kami, you can grant it! You have to do this, Shenlong! This is the only way to fix this entire mess!" **

**He hung his head, blushing with embarrassment and anger. Everyone's eyes were on him. **

**"This isn't fair," he quietly added. "My father gave his life to do what Gohan should have done. Why should he have to give up his life for no purpose? My father nobly gave up his LIFE to help someone he doesn't even really care for… This wasn't easy for him to do; yet, he has to suffer anyway. It's not fair…"**

**"The one called Vegeta? He did what you speak of?" Shenlong asked. "Yes," Kuririn answered. "He did it for Goku and his family." **

**The head of Shenlong's silhouette hung in defeat, and he sighed. "In this case, I will do as Vegeta's son asks. I can see the sincerity in his heart and in every single one of you here."**

**"Yay!" Goten cheered. "Things can be back to normal again!" The others smiled, knowing true peace would arrive soon. **

**"But," Shenlong spoke. His red eyes looked away. "The one called Son Gohan…" **

**"Yes?" Gohan meekly asked. He wondered what Shenlong would say now. Would he reprimand him? Curse him for delivering pain to the innocent?**

**"Son Gohan, are you prepared for the consequences of the reversed wish? You know exactly what you want to be granted. If I do as you say, you will be overcome with what will come to you."**

**Gohan hung his head. "Yes, I'm ready… I understand."**

Shenlong added, "Be completely sure with all your heart, which must be pure and willing to accept the results. Are you sure?" 

**Gohan nodded, and a blinding light cast over Kami's Lookout and over vast areas, altering everyone's minds as they were engulfed in the light. The others remained on Kame Island; unaware of anything that just happened, except for the Son family, who was going through their own circumstance far away.**

*******

Son Goku felt a strange chill come upon him in his sleep. It felt like something magical was running through his veins. It was like something was changing inside him; something bad was melting away.

**Purity and a sense of newness overcame Goku, and when he opened his eyes, he looked around. Everything appeared to be the same as last time. Maybe the change was truly inside him…**

Now, he stood up to his feet, and a radiant smile crossed his face as he sensed a very familiar ki he no longer wanted to ignore. "Chi-Chi…"

Goku began to run closer and closer to where he felt Chi-Chi's ki was the strongest. Making his way through a forest, he continued his journey for the one his heart loved the most. He stepped over fallen tree trunks, and ducked beneath lowly branches of upright trees, getting closer to a clearer view of a shady patch of green.

A glance permitted his heart to flutter suddenly as he thought he saw a recognizable hint of his wife. That dark hair coruscating in the sun… Her slender figure tantalizing his eyes right now… Yes, it was unmistakable. It was Chi-Chi!

On the other hand, Chi-Chi was lost, wondering why she ended up here in the green clearing that was an exit to the forest behind her. _I could've sworn I was talking with Bulma somewhere else… _She thought quizzically. All she remembered was a shiny light and then…She was here. 

Well, there was no point in staying lost, she figured. But finding the way back to Kame Island was not an easy one. Chi-Chi didn't even know where she was, and she wanted to leave now, not to mention she keeps hearing noises in the forest frequently, as if an animal or some sort of creature kept following her…

Once more, she heard crinkling leaves being crunched under the weight of…

Chi-Chi spun around to see what it was, and her eyes widened immediately, a gasp slipping her lips. _N-No, that can't be… I'm dreaming. _Was it a dream? Yes, it has to be one!

Her mind was racing; she wasn't thinking clearly. Now she thinks Goku is standing right there! Delusional… 

But with the way he surely stood there, his onyx eyes seeing into her soul otherwise told her Goku was there. He blinked slowly, as if he couldn't believe she was there as well. 

Chi-Chi's heart swelled with the desire to run up to him and throw her arms around him in an intimate embrace, but suddenly, it faded away as a new feeling overcame her. This was the same man who had decided not to return for seven years. Yet, this was the same man who DID return and withstood pain for six months as he tried to be at home.

Everything that had ever happened: the fact no one knew him, the reason why she pushed him away. She rejected him and cast him away…

And now, more memories began to stir in Chi-Chi's mind. The sweet, sweet memories of the first few months of marriage when everything was almost like a tangible fantasy. The intimacy she shared with this man… 

But, she couldn't ignore the searing pain she felt during the times Goku left her alone, whether he trains or dies, as well as risking their son's life and exposing him to things a young child shouldn't see.

But most of all, she remembered the times she was truly happy with him, even the last few days before the Cell Games. However, now the most vivid memories were the ones of how cruel she was to him during the six months of his return.

Rejection, denial, harsh words, and pain… All these things she gave to Goku. 

Yet, now as he stood there, Chi-Chi KNEW without a doubt, who he was, and wanted to be with him.

Tears clouded her eyes as her body trembled; she was overwhelmed with the anticipation of Goku's reaction of her desire to get near him. Would he forgive her for all the pain she caused him? Would he even WANT to get near her after all this? 

Holding back was no longer an option; the hot tears streamed down Chi-Chi's face as she gazed at Goku in disbelief. _No way… No way would you want me now, Goku. Not after all that we've been through. Yet, I wonder…_

_Would you let me go into your arms again?_

***

Goku's heart had been filled with joy at the discovery of his wife, and he wanted to touch her, to be assured that he had really found her. Yet, would she reject him as she did a week ago? Doubt and desire seemed to vanish as the sight of Chi-Chi's tears made Goku stop staring at her as if he were fantasizing. 

"Chi-Chi?"

Goku noticed Chi-Chi seemed startled as she responded to her name. Was she afraid? Goku looked her in the eyes, and she tore her gaze off his face, as blush heated her cheeks greatly. 

"It's me, Goku… Hey, why are you crying?" 

There was no response, and the more Goku waited for one, the more he just wanted to be near her. He hated it when she cried. When he took a step forward, he finally heard his name in a whisper, and his heart filled with joy.

She knew him! She said his name; she recognizes at last that he is her husband!

"Yes, Chi-Chi, it's me! I'm so glad you remember who I am!" he exclaimed, smiling. But soon, his grin faded away as he realized she still stared away, trembling, almost solemn.

"Chi-Chi, come here."

He spoke to her softly, yet sternly. His command was not to intimidate, but to encourage her to near him. Still, Chi-Chi couldn't obey it, and Goku assumed she was afraid. But why?

Goku slowly took steps closer toward Chi-Chi, but she took steps backwards. 

"Chi-Chi? What's wrong? Why won't you look at me?" Goku's voice had sounded incredulous and sorrowful, but he couldn't be sad now. He had to comfort Chi-Chi of whatever was causing her to be afraid of him.

"Please… Talk to me, Chi-Chi. I can't do this alone…"

Nothing was happening, and so Goku had bridged the distance between them. He placed his hand under Chi-Chi's chin and brought her head up so she can look at him. She tried to turn her head away, but Goku stopped her, cupping her face in his hands.

"Don't do this, Chi-Chi," Goku said gently. "We'll never get anywhere like this. I need you to talk to me." He watched her, knowing she couldn't get away now.

Chi-Chi voiced her thoughts, as more tears fell, rolling over Goku's hands and slipping between his fingers. "…Goku, why are you holding me like this? Why are you near me at all? How could you with everything I've done to you? If you think-"

He cut her off, pulling her in an embrace. He held her tightly, yet gently, as he pressed her head against his chest. His rapid heartbeat and slightly sped breath was present to Chi-Chi's attention.

"That's why," he answered. 

"Why are you out of breath?" Chi-Chi asked softly. 

Goku wrapped his arms around her affectionately, glad to hold her. "I don't know what happened exactly, but I knew I sensed your ki and I wouldn't stop looking for you until I found you." 

Chi-Chi tried to hold back more tears from coming forth, but the fact he wanted to still find her after all this mess made the tears fall. "But why would you?" she whispered. "I never deserved you, and I don't deserve you now." 

Goku made Chi-Chi look at him now, and he wiped her tears away. "Don't talk like that," he whispered. "It's not true. No one deserves anything, but they do get things, don't they? Just like me with your love. That's something I didn't even know existed, something I know I didn't deserve. But you gave me your love and that's why I love you."

He looked at her sincerely, and smiled warmly. Then he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, but Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, kissing him back, missing that feeling. 

Goku closed his eyes, remembering just how beautiful it felt to show that one simple sign of affection. All too soon, Chi-Chi pulled away, looking at him softly, her cheeks brushed with blush. "I love you, Goku…" 

Goku couldn't resist having another kiss from Chi-Chi, and he covered her mouth with his, placing passion into the kiss. He deepened it as he pulled Chi-Chi closer to him, his hands resting around her waist. 

When he pulled away, he smiled at Chi-Chi. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time." The blush never left Chi-Chi's face as she laughed softly. "You'll get to do it some more, but now we have to find Gohan and Goten." 

"Oh, right," Goku agreed. "I'll just sense their ki and then we'll get them in no time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Goku and Chi-Chi arrived at Kame Island, they found Gohan and Goten there along with everyone else. The moment Goten saw Goku, his face lit up, a huge smile at his lips. "Goku, Goku!!"

He dashed away from his sparring match with Trunks, and jumped into Goku's arms, hugging him tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again," Goten whispered. "I'm so glad you're here…"

Chi-Chi smiled, and wondered how Goten would react once he finds out Goku is his father. Then she looked around, confused. "Where's Vegeta, you guys?" 

"Yeah, where'd he go?" Bulma asked. 

Trunks looked at both women. _Hmm, wouldn't you care to explain, Gohan? _He bitterly thought. He merely spoke, "My father did a hero's action. He did it for everyone, to help you, Gohan…"

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow, confused, and looked at Gohan, who seemed uncomfortable. "Gohan, what's he talking about?" Gohan just walked toward his family. "I'll explain everything at home…" _I'll have to…but I'm glad the wish was reversed…_

When the Son family arrived at their home, Goten smiled, looking up at Goku and Chi-Chi. "So Goku is allowed to stay? He can stay longer?" Goku smiled down at Goten. "Actually, Goten, there's something you need to know." 

**He looked at Chi-Chi, and she started, "Gohan, Goten,** **I never thought this day would come. I never thought we would be a real family for a long time. I had a hope in my heart, but I never thought it would come true. I thought this man beside me would never come home… This is your father, Goten."**

Surprise and happiness was clearly written on the boy's face, as his eyes grew big. "Really? That's why we're so much alike! I thought you weren't my father, but then I thought of you as one, and what do you know? You are!" 

**Then he quieted down, fixing an adoring gaze on Goku's face. . "…You're my Daddy…" He embraced Goku's leg affectionately, but Goku lifted his youngest son up and hugged him close, tightly. **

**"Finally," he heard Goten whisper. "I love you, Daddy." **

**Goku's heart and eyes softened, and he felt like he was holding a newborn. "Daddy loves you too, Goten…" **

When Goku set Goten down, Goten yawned tiredly. "It's been such a long day, and I wanna take a nap. I'll play with you later, Daddy." Goku smiled, watching Goten retreat to his room. Once Goten's door shut, Chi-Chi spoke.

"Gohan, Trunks was talking about Vegeta taking a hero's action and stuff… He said he did it for everyone and you. What did Trunks mean?"

Gohan looked down at the floor, putting his hands in his pockets. There was no backing out now. It was time to swallow the burden all over again.

"It's a long story… This is my entire fault. Mom, are you confused as to why you, Goten, and I didn't know who Dad was? Well, it's because of something I did. I… I wished it would happen." 

Both Chi-Chi and Goku's eyes had widened, and Gohan forced himself to look at Goku.

**"Dad, this is all my fault. When you died in the Cell Games, I felt what you did was unforgivable. I know all this wasn't entirely your fault, but you don't know how much Mom and I suffered during your death.**

**I became so sad, angry, and lost. I was mad at you for dying, for making me and Mom cry, but mostly Mom.**

**I was mad that you didn't talk to us while you were dead. One day, I got tired of it. I knew no matter what I did, Mom wouldn't be happy. She was all I had left. Well, she was pregnant with Goten; he was all I had too. With Goten around, it got harder to get things in order. **

**You know the day I talked to you, using my first wish granted by Shenlong. But I didn't tell you my second wish. I was so happy that I was finally able to, but I was also mad at you, and in my anger, I wished you out of my and Mom's lives. I had no idea it would just make things worse."**

**"Then what?" Goku asked quietly. **

**Gohan could hear the hurt in his father's voice, and he felt remorse well up in his stomach. "Then I had help from Kuririn and Yamcha. We were going to try to reverse the wish, but Shenlong did it himself."**

After that, Gohan was quiet, full of shame. "I'm sorry for everything, Dad…" 

Goku stood in his position in disbelief for so long, thinking about what Gohan told him. His son was that angry with him? Goku's heart sank at the fact he couldn't see his family's pain and that Gohan had really despised him at one point in his life.

**Then, anger took over. Goku did come back, to try to compensate and take his roles as a father and husband again. But he couldn't because of Gohan! Gohan was the cause of his suffering!**

**For six months he couldn't do anything with his family! Not be known as a father, not being depended on, not getting near his wife! Because of his son!**

**As for Chi-Chi, she felt everything freeze as the shocking truth settled in her mind. Was it true? Her son, Gohan, was the reason for this pain? And he was pretending in the midst of it all?**

**Chi-Chi nearly swooned, overwhelmed and distraught. _My Kami, it was Gohan…?_**

Anger boiled in her blood, but she did not move or quaver. Only the truth that she was deprived of stayed with her.

 Month after month, and year after year… Kami knew she tried to survive and understand life in the middle of the crisis, but Gohan…

**Gohan wished the earth would just open up and swallow him. No way did he want to stand in front of his parents right now. He didn't want to imagine their reaction, though his eyes unwillingly trailed up to their faces. Immediately, a lump formed in his throat at their expression.**

**Kami, he had hurt them so much…**

**Tears built up in his eyes as he blushed terribly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling his tears stream down his cheeks. That was all he could say. Only apologies would flow from his mouth. That, and the tears from his eyes.**

*******

"I…I can't really believe Vegeta is gone."

**Bulma bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears and sustain her feelings. "He did what he felt was right," Kuririn spoke quietly next to her. "He's a good guy…" **

**"He has courage," Yamcha admitted. "I really don't know if I would do that for someone…" **

**Everyone seemed to have something nice to say about Vegeta, but they couldn't feel the sorrow of Vegeta's wife and son, though their quiet voices indicated their sympathy. **

**Trunks looked down, still thinking. _I know Dad did the right thing, but he's hurt Mom and me too. Why did he have to go that far? 'I have a plan'? Yeah, Dad, thanks… Gohan… This isn't fair. _**

****

Trunks glanced at his mother sadly, and she stared at her clasped hands, sullen. "He didn't even ask how Trunks and I felt…" she murmured.

**Trunks looked back down again. _Gohan… You have no idea how messed up things really are, do you?_**

****

***********

Goku tried to control his anger. He had never been this angry before, except when Freiza had killed Kuririn on Namek. Well, this anger was to a lesser degree, but Goku could feel the Super Saiyan urge of anger pressing forth. He glared at Gohan.

**"Go, Gohan. Just go," he managed through clenched teeth.**

**Gohan was not reluctant as he obeyed. He didn't want to upset his father anymore. Just get out of his way… **

**When it was just the two of them, Chi-Chi approached Goku and placed a hand on his shoulder, but Goku flinched under her touch.**

**"Goku…"**

**Goku spun around, looking at his wife in disbelief. "How could he do this to us, Chi-Chi? He cheated us a portion of our lives through that wish! How could he?!" **

**Chi-Chi took in a deep breath and placed a hand on each of Goku's shoulders, massaging them as she spoke to him. "Goku, listen. I know how difficult this is, and how you feel. I, too, am just as angered and shocked as you are, maybe even sad. I know the circumstance allows us to point fingers at Gohan, but it's not all him."**

**Goku's jaw nearly dropped. "Chi-Chi, did you hear what you just said? Because of him, we-"**

**"Let me finish," Chi-Chi stated, placing a finger on his lips to silence him. "Yes, Gohan made this wish, but he also did something else. In the battle against Cell, he didn't finish him off when you told him to. Yet-"**

**"You see?" Goku interrupted, his muscles tensing again. Chi-Chi massaged them again. "Yet," she continued.**

**"Everything isn't exactly his fault. He told us why he made the wish. You didn't want to come back after you died, and you didn't speak to Gohan and me during the seven years. I was emotional and pregnant, and Gohan had to watch me everyday, and it was feeding the hatred in him."**

**Goku looked away, realizing that was true. Then his eyes shot back up when he heard Chi-Chi say, "In a way, this is my fault as well."**

**Chi-Chi grimaced and then sighed. "When you came back to live with us, I didn't want you to stay because you were a stranger to me. But Kami allowed you to. I somehow said yes to Gohan's ridiculous request to let you stay. **

**"I didn't realize that with you staying, it was a blessing in disguise. Goten had learned to love you, and Gohan wanted you around. We were happy, but I was too confused and suspicious to see the happiness and that's why I sent you away.**

**"I denied my feelings for you while you stayed with us for six months. Since you were a stranger, I told myself not to fall in love with you. But I had already appreciated what you had done for Gohan and Goten. I gradually fell in love. So, you see, my denial was part of the pain.**

**We all contributed to our own pain, Goku."**

**Goku's face twisted with thoughtfulness and confusion. Everything Chi-Chi said was somewhat making sense. "But, Chi-Chi… The denial wasn't your fault. You were under the influence of the wish. If I had came back, you would have loved me anyway."**

**Chi-Chi shook her head. "That doesn't excuse me for the pain I've caused you. I did, Goku." She was remorseful as she took her hands off his shoulders. "And you'll never know how sorry I'll be for it," she whispered.**

**"Don't be," Goku said. Chi-Chi gave Goku her back, sadly. Doesn't he get it? The guilt she feels from hurting her husband… It wouldn't leave her. Chi-Chi stared down at the nearby couch, but gasped slightly as she felt Goku's arms wrap around her waist, and his chin rest on her shoulder.**

**"Chi-Chi, I told you to stop talking like that," he whispered in her ear. "I'm okay. I don't want you to feel hesitant around me, because I don't feel that way around you. I still love you. I… I still want to share intimacy with you." **

**Chi-Chi was silenced, feeling her cheeks flame, and now even more so, as Goku began to kiss her neck. He nipped at it, doing what he knew would arouse Chi-Chi.**

**She moaned softly, and involuntarily turned around into his arms.**

**"Would you like that too?" he asked her, huskily.**

**Kami, she had missed being close like this to him, and hearing his deep, sexy voice. Chi-Chi gazed up at him, her eyes glazed with desire. Goku smiled at that, and kissed her gently. On instinct, Chi-Chi kissed back, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. **

**Goku deepened the kiss, and guided Chi-Chi to lie on the sofa. Goku smiled above her and could feel himself in a fantasy all over again. He straightened his knees, so he lay down, but propped himself up with his elbows. **

**He lay on top of Chi-Chi, but adjusted his weight so he wouldn't crush her. His lips met Chi-Chi's again, and everything was feeding his desire. The way she felt against him, the way she was kissing him…**

**Chi-Chi closed her eyes, feeling Goku all around her. Words couldn't express just how grateful she was to have Goku here with her. He still knew what made her at her weakest. Chi-Chi opened her eyes slightly, looking around the room.**

**It was tidy, as nearly every room was in the house. Well, except for the boys' room, though they tried to please their mother with cleanliness.**

**The boys! Gohan!**

**Chi-Chi's eyes widened, and she squirmed under Goku, who had, without her knowing, unbuttoned the first three buttons of her blouse and was resuming his kissing journey down her chest. **

**Goku sensed his wife's discomfort and pulled away. "What is it, Chi?" **

**Chi-Chi gently pushed against Goku's chest, letting him know to sit up. When Goku did sit up, Chi-Chi buttoned her blouse back up and mentioned Gohan was in the next room, an open space.**

**"Oh," Goku said sheepishly and then rubbed the back of his head. "I was so into this that I forgot." Chi-Chi blushed. "I know." **

**Goku sighed and called Gohan back into the room. When Gohan came, Goku ordered him to sit on the sofa, as he and Chi-Chi stood above him.**

**Gohan hung his head. _Here it comes…_**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I need you to hear your mother and me out," Goku said. "What you did wasn't fair, Gohan. I know how you felt during the seven years of my death, and I apologize for all the pain I've caused you and your mother, but you didn't have to take matters into your own hands."

**Gohan looked up at Goku, anxious. "Well, Dad, can you blame me for trying to put an end to Mom's pain? To MY pain? If I hadn't done anything, who knows how long you would've been dead for! Not seven years. Eight? Nine? Ten? Forever?"**

**"Gohan, that's enough," Chi-Chi firmly said. She spoke instead of Goku, who looked like he was about to shout, or do something worse, to Gohan. "I understand what you were trying to do, but it failed. Instead of taking away the pain, you delivered it all over again. I know you've always had a burden and great deals of responsibility, but now you have to withstand the consequences of your actions." **

**"So you're siding with Dad," Gohan spat.**

**"Gohan, what is the matter with you?!" Goku nearly yelled. "Don't you understand that you've hurt us beyond belief?! What do I have to do to get you to see my point?! Don't get smart here. Just accept the fact that you've done wrong and let it be! You can't hide anymore!" **

*******

Goten stirred in his sleep and awoke, smiling, thinking of how to spend the evening with his father and family. Maybe after a nice dinner, they could spar or go do karaoke. Yeah, Goten smiled. 

**But that smile quickly faded away as heard voices rising. Gohan's. Then Goku's. Chi-Chi's. Goten scampered to his bedroom door and peeked outside, seeing that his family was indeed angry.**

**_What's going on? _He thought. _Why are they yelling? Why can't they get along?_**

****

****

Goten tried to listen for an explanation, but all he heard were excuses, accusations, and more yelling or firm speaking. Goten's heart sped. He was afraid and confused.

**When people yell, they usually end up parting ways. Oh, was it true?**

**Goten blinked, sadly. **

**_Is the Son family destined to be torn apart?_**

****

To be continued… 

**Chapter Ten: Another Chance**

**A/N:**

**(1) This chapter was long, I know. But I had so many ideas gushing forth at once and I somehow crammed it all into this one chapter. ^^;**

**(2) My poor sweet Goten… Things will get better…I hope. ^_~**


	10. Another Chance

A/N: Oh boy… I can tell some of you weren't very happy with the last chapter. This worries me. However, I'm too eager for feedback to step out of this now. I think I need to lay down a few things before you read chapter ten. (Or you just ignore me and skip down to the story and read. *cheerful smile*) 

**Yeah, Goku was pretty mad at Gohan and stuff… But we all know he'd never hurt Gohan. I know several of you pointed out that Goku wasn't thinking of the pain he caused on his half.**

**Well, I put this in basic terms. Do you think reasonably when you're upset? I think not. Rash and foolish decisions result from current anger. But anyway, things appear to a little better in this chapter.**

**Two more things. POV means Point of View, and the timeline now is two weeks since the night the Son family was reunited, ok?**

**Enough of me talking… Enjoy this chapter if you can…**

Learning to Love You 

**__**

**_Chapter Ten: Another Chance_**

**__**

**__**

Goku's POV 

****

I am finally back where I belong—with my family. However, there is some unwanted tension in the way of happiness. My son has caused the pain I feel. Though I know he acted this way for what I've done, I can't help but feel this anger toward him. I do love Gohan. He's the gift I created with Chi-Chi, and it's always been a pleasure to have him around.

**But now Gohan has shown he doesn't need to rely on anyone. His independence burst through the wish he made. Though the tears, pain, and heartache have partially faded away, I am learning to forgive Gohan.**

**I have to. If I want to be forgiven, I will have to forgive Gohan. I am also the cause of heartache in this family, and Gohan had painfully pointed that out to me.**

**Sometimes it seems Gohan withstood more than I ever did.**

**He is human as well, and can't hold all this pressure on his back. So, I will be the first to ease him of some of it. What's gone is gone, and the past year has been hell for everyone, but it is in the past.**

**So, forgiveness has to come through. I have to…**

Chi-Chi's POV 

****

I lay down in my bedroom, unable to obtain sleep. I know I can't, and there's no reason to question it. I'm still in shock of what Gohan has done. When did he form this hatred toward Goku, his own father, the one who helped bring him into the world? 

**I wish I had noticed even a hint of his detestation. And, I secretly worry, has some of it rubbed off on me? I have never seen Gohan so defensive and rebellious in my entire life.**

**I knew he was angry with Goku, and that he never was satisfied with me for "siding with him". Kami knows I didn't, but Goku brought up some very good points. I don't want this to turn into something with permanent consequences.**

**If this family was ever torn apart… If I was ever separated from my boys… I wouldn't know what to do.**

Goten's POV 

****

I'm confused again. I was so happy to find out that Goku is my daddy, and I was even happier to know that our whole family was going to be staying together for good. Or so I thought. 

**Why were Mommy, Daddy, and Gohan screaming at each other? Families don't fight; they only get along! What's the matter with everyone? I'm so scared that I'll be by myself again.**

**I love Mommy, Daddy, and Gohan, but I can't afford to lose everyone over a problem I don't even know about. I hope everyone will find a way to be okay, so we can be a real family…**

Gohan's POV 

****

**It's a surprise I'm still awake at this hour. Is there some special reason why I'm breathing now? I knew I had to withstand all the things that would happen to me after what I've done, but I never knew the depth of pain I received from delivering pain.**

**I've explained all I could, and now I will have to live another day, knowing people will hate me for what I've done, and some of those people are in my family. If I had known that wish would lead to this… I don't know what I would've done. **

**The scars of the past will take a long time to heal…but exactly how long?**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The Next Morning… 

****

**Fragments of the morning routine were slowly coming together, just as it would have been long ago. Everyone was washed up and ready for the day, and breakfast was on the table. The only thing missing was love. The happiness and harmony found in a family was absent.**

**Gohan had not come out his room, so only Goten and Goku ate at the breakfast table. After eating, they complimented Chi-Chi of her cooking, and Goku suggested he and Goten go play. A bond between father and son needed to be created. **

**With Goku and Goten gone, Chi-Chi resumed her schedule of housework, while it was silent from Gohan's locked room.**

**So many times did Chi-Chi stroll by her eldest son's door, wanting to knock on it gently, so she and Gohan could talk. She had added more to the guilt she knew Gohan already felt, but also she wanted him to be relieved of his pain.**

**He would die if he held everything in…**

**However, for a peculiar and frustrating reason, Chi-Chi couldn't bring herself to speak to her son. The motherly part of her wanted to speak with him and renew her bond with him, and another part stung her heart, reminding her of just what Gohan had done to her.**

**It seemed… It seemed he betrayed her. He was supposed to be the source of her comfort and help during her painful years alone, and he was, but he made this wish behind her back…**

**The taker of her pain was also the giver of her pain….**

**Chi-Chi turned away from his door, and glanced at the clock in the hallway. 11:20. **

**Goku and Goten should be back soon for lunch. Chi-Chi retreated to the kitchen, feeling her heart sink. **

**How could life ever be the same again with strife in the middle of everything? No, it couldn't be the same. The hearts and emotions of people were twisted to affect the past, present and future. Unwanted emotions also accompanied this.  **

**All because of a wish… That one simple wish. **

**It was a little after twelve when Goku and Goten returned, Goten parading through the front door with a giant stuffed animal and candy in his arms. Clearly, Goku had spent a little quality time with his son, as well as treat him.**

**Goku sniffed the air, happily. "Hmmm…You smell that, Goten?"**

**Goten smelled the air as well, and his cute grin appeared on his face. "Sounds like Mommy's making lunch! Let's go eat, Daddy."**

**When they arrived in the kitchen, Goten stepped onto the stool near the sink to wash his hands, as Goku washed his hands too. He handed Goten a dishtowel to dry his hands after he dried his own, and then they looked at Chi-Chi, who was taking bread out of the oven.**

**"Hi, Mommy," Goten said. "Is lunch ready?" He smiled at his mother, who appeared sad and thoughtful for a moment, but then she naturally smiled as a reaction to her son's. "Almost, baby. Did you have fun with your father?"**

**Goten nodded vigorously, smiling brighter as he explained how he and Goku spent the morning. After he did, he looked down the hallway toward his and Gohan's room. **

**"I'll go tell Gohan lunch is ready!" he announced, and skipped down the hallway, leaving his parents alone.**

**After Goten left, Goku looked at Chi-Chi, concerned. "Chi-Chi, is there something wrong? You looked sad for a minute there." Chi-Chi looked up from placing rolls on a plate and smiled wistfully.**

**"You always seem to read me like a book," she said, and resumed placing rolls on the plate, but Goku grabbed her wrist, and she looked up at him.**

**Goku frowned. "Is it Gohan?" he asked softly.**

*******

**There was a knock at Gohan's door. Gohan spun around in his desk chair, away from his pile of schoolbooks. He walked over to his door, twisted the doorknob, and walked back to his chair. "Door's open," he said.**

**Gohan was relieved to know it was Goten behind the door. His little brother looked at him, cheerful as usual. "Lunch is ready, 'Nii-chan." Goten turned to leave, but noticed Gohan wasn't following, and he frowned.**

**"'Nii-chan? C'mon."**

**Gohan shook his head and then turned back toward his books. "I'm not hungry," he said. Goten crossed his arms, thoughtful. "Don't you get a break from school? It's not like you have to breathe books too."**

**Gohan feigned a laugh. "You'll understand when you go to high school." **

**Goten frowned. "Just kidding. I know when you're hiding something. You can't avoid Mommy and Daddy forever." **

**Gohan seemed stunned for a moment. Interesting how Goten could tell…**

**He felt Goten's hand reassuringly on his knee. He looked down into Goten's eyes, shining with hope. "Onii-chan, I might never know what you're feeling or why you do feel like this, but you can't give up and run away from your problems. That's not what Mommy taught us."**

**He smiled gently. "Wouldn't you like to feel peaceful in our house? You can't lose a relationship with our parents because of a stupid feeling. You've gotta try to make it up to them."**

**Goten bit his lip, blushing a bit. "Oh… Don't tell Mommy I said the 'S' word, ok?"**

**Gohan smiled. "Ok." He was amazed at how much Goten had grown. Though he was carefree and naïve like Goku, Goten also had a sensible mind and a wonderful optimistic view of life. **

**"Also," Goten added. "Daddy wants you to come with me and him so we can have fun together. He says it's a special kind of bond we have to have." **

**His little stomach growled defiantly, and he sighed. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat now."**

**Gohan smiled again. "Alright. Let me just finish this one problem."**

*******

**Chi-Chi couldn't hide her expression and her face from her persistent and concerned husband. Whenever there was a problem, it had to be acknowledged. It was just the way Goku was. He wouldn't let a problem go unsolved, continuing to hurt others.**

**"Yes," she whispered, answering his question. "I've been thinking about our son."**

**Goku placed his hands on Chi-Chi's shoulders, as she had done to him before. This was their position in which they both knew the circumstance was serious. **

**"Listen to me, Chi-Chi," Goku started. "I know how it feels too. Gohan's hurt us so badly that I don't even want to talk about it. But if we keep our loss and pain in our minds, that's all we're ever going to dwell on. It's going to hurt us as a family. And look at Goten. You know he had nothing to do with this.**

**Would you like it if he saw you crying or morose for something you know he doesn't have to deal with?"**

**Goku saw Chi-Chi's eyes cast away, and he squeezed her shoulders gently so she would look at him.**

**"You know we can't be angry at Gohan forever, Chi-Chi. You and me… We just can't do it. He's our son. His position doesn't excuse what he's done or the pain he's caused us, but look at us, Chi-Chi."**

**Chi-Chi looked around sadly. "What?"**

**Goku smiled at her. "All of us are here. We're a family now. All four of us. It's good we've made it this far. We have to let go of the past, no matter how much it hurts. Do you know how I know this?"**

**Chi-Chi shook her head.**

**Goku continued, "Remember how shocked and disbelieving I was when I learned I killed my Grandpa Gohan? That tore my heart. I loved my grandfather, but I killed him. You know that's my past and that it hurt. But when I married you, you helped me get over it. You and I made a life together, looking toward the future.**

**"That's where we have to look, Chi-Chi. We have to look at our future. Our family's future. The past hurts…a lot. But letting go is the only way to true freedom." **

**Goku looked at his wife, hoping this had gotten to her. Chi-Chi didn't respond, but looked away, her gaze a mix of sorrow and pensiveness. Goku kissed her forehead. "Think about it, ok? I'm going to spend a little time with Gohan and help him see we can still be a normal family. If no one tries, nothing will happen."**

**Chi-Chi sighed once Goku left the kitchen. She turned to the stove and put a lid on a pot of stew to let it simmer. Her eyes stared at the bluish heart of the flame beneath the burner. _Goku, I wish I were as forgiving as you, _she thought, distraught and a little envious. **

**_I want to feel the way you do—so happy, cheerful, and able to let go of pain so easily. You don't let situations overcome you._ _I don't know how you're able to still live here with us…with me, after everything. _**

****

**She smiled warmly. _I'm reminded of why I love you, though. You always see the good in everything._**

****

***********

**Gohan felt queasy as he followed closely behind Goku as they walked to a hill near the house. Goku had said he wanted to talk to Gohan, and Gohan suspected something far worse than a reprimand. Gohan looked up at the back of his father as he strolled peacefully. **

**He was carefree and humming a song, as if nothing happened… As if that night long ago hadn't happened…**

**Suddenly, Goku stopped walking, and Gohan stopped too. "Here we are," Goku said, as he sat down on the grassy hill. He looked up at a seemingly frightened Gohan, and patted the grass next to him.**

**"C'mon."**

**Gohan reluctantly sat, no longer feeling embarrassed, but ashamed and sad, as he looked down at his shoes. "Dad… Do you hate me?" he asked quietly. **

**Goku looked up at Gohan's face, as if he had been stunned at such a question. "No, son, why would I?"**

**Gohan's eyes narrowed. "Don't rub it in. You know why… I want you to be honest. I'm ready to hear it." **

**"Gohan," Goku said softly, and touched Gohan's shoulder, feeling Gohan tense. "I am being honest. I don't hate you. We didn't come on good terms at first and it came across to you as hatred, but I don't hate you."**

**"But you hate what I've done," Gohan said.**

**"Hmm," Goku mused hesitantly, as if he didn't want to say anything. "I've thought about it, and I see why you did it, Gohan. I wasn't thinking of you or your mother while I was dead. I thought Goten would be enough.**

**"I thought leaving your mother pregnant with Goten would help her get through what was happening. I wanted her to remember me, and I had no idea it was hurting her. And I had no idea it was hurting you. I'm sorry, Gohan." **

**Gohan's eyes widened. "Why are you saying sorry? _I _should be apologizing… I've hurt you, Goten, and Mom too."**

**Goku sighed. "It's very complicated, but I'm willing to work things out. Gohan… I've missed seven years of your life, and Goten's whole life. I don't want to go another day without being your father and making things right."**

**Gohan nodded. "But why did you stay dead, Dad? Why didn't you want to come back?"**

**Goku sighed again, except it was clearer that he was sorrowful. "I know… I know your mother's going to ask the same thing. This is why I can't really be angry with you, Gohan. You wouldn't have made the wish if I had come back. _I _was the cause of your and your mother's suffering.**

**"I thought of the world's condition while I was dead, and that there's no point in hurting my family by coming back just to leave all over again to go fight and possibly die. But I realize that wasn't wise, so I'm asking for your forgiveness, Gohan."**

**Gohan nodded and smiled slowly. He hugged Goku. "Thanks," he whispered. His heart was lifted as he realized Goku and Goten didn't hate him, especially Goku. Relief spread through his body and he held back his tears.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Goten was cleaning up his toys when Goku and Gohan returned in the evening. After dinner, he looked up at them curiously. "Is everything ok between you and Gohan, Daddy?"**

**Goku smiled. "Yeah. We just had a talk and some confessions, and we're fine now."**

**Goten looked confused. "What are concessions?" **

**"_Confessions_," Gohan corrected. "It's like when you admit something. And I do have a few more to make…" He looked toward the kitchen, where Chi-Chi was cleaning up the remains of dinner. **

**"Mom, can you come over here for a sec?"**

**From the kitchen sink, Chi-Chi turned around to see her three boys looking expectantly at her. She nodded slightly and dried her hands on the dishtowel, walking into the living room.**

**"First of all, I'd like to apologize to everyone here," Gohan started. "I'm sorry, Mom, that I was angry with you about the promise. You were right. When we didn't know Dad, you said he couldn't live here, but I was so used to him by then, that I believed my own thoughts of him living here. I'm sorry." **

**Chi-Chi looked down, secretly fuming. Sorry was all? Just those words could erase the heartache he's caused her? Yet, another part of Chi-Chi reminded her of what Goku told her. Kami, it was going to so hard to forgive him and play a normal motherly role in his life…**

**Gohan looked at his father next, and they both shared a look in which Gohan felt he had to confess again. "Dad, I'm sorry for making the wish and all the effects of it. I wasn't thinking… In actuality, I'm glad you're my Dad, and I hope things would return as they would years ago."**

**Goku nodded, understanding.**

**Gohan looked down at Goten next. "I'm sorry for not telling you about Dad. I should've told you the truth, even when I was going through a terrible time in my life. I hope I can get forgiveness and another chance from you, Mom and Dad."**

**Goten nodded sadly. "I'll give you a second chance. Everyone deserves second chances." Then Goten spoke quietly. "Actually… I have something to say too."**

**Goten walked up his mother, and gazed at her sadly. "Mommy, I'm sorry for saying I hated you. I don't. You're the best Mommy in the whole world, and I love you." He embraced her leg and began to cry softly, but Chi-Chi picked up her youngest son and dried his tears.**

**Secretly, she was mixed with confusion and compassion. _Kami, he held all that in? How couldn't I see his suffering behind his mask of optimism? I should have done this a long time ago… I should've held him close like this._**

****

**Chi-Chi held Goten a little tighter, and she was relieved to know neither of her sons hated her. Her biggest fear was no more… Chi-Chi had dried Goten's tears, but now she had to make sure she wasn't releasing any of her own. **

**"It's okay, sweetie," she whispered to Goten. "I forgive you. Let's forget any of this ever happened, okay? Let's just try to be a family." Goten nodded and sniffed. "K." **

*******

**"O-Oreo?"**

**Gohan chuckled. "No, Orion. That constellation is Orion, Goten." He pointed up a little below Orion. "Look, there's his belt."**

**"Wow!"**

**Gohan had suggested he and Goten go camping tonight so they could bond closer, plus Gohan knew his parents needed time alone. Gohan and Goten had packed a few things, and set up a tent in the backyard. After stargazing and shadow puppets, it was silent for a moment until Goten spoke.**

**"Hey, 'Nii-chan?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Will you tell me a story about Daddy?" Goten asked shyly. "Mommy used to tell me, but then she stopped…" Then he seemed thoughtful. "It suddenly seems that Mommy's not too happy around Daddy. Why do you think so?"**

**Gohan looked away. He knew why. It wasn't that Chi-Chi wasn't happy around Goku, but Gohan could tell there was some discomfort sensed between the two. Gohan knew most of the discomfort originated from the consequences of the wish, but he hoped that somehow their relationship would turn out ok…**

**And what if it doesn't?**

**Gohan nearly shuddered at that thought. Kami, he wished he had thought this far ahead. What IF things didn't get better? Would everyone have to go to see some certified psychologist or psychiatrist? **

**What therapy could associate with the supernatural? **

**Gohan knew his parents had a special bond, and that their love was so strong, but through his wish he broke that bond. He knew that Chi-Chi thought of Goku everyday while he was dead, and that the bond was still there. **

**But he broke it because of the wish. How do you put a bond back together? **

**"'Nii-chan?"**

**Goten's worried voice penetrated through Gohan's thoughts, and he looked over at his little brother. Goten blinked sadly, knowing he didn't get a response to his inquiry, and associated that with bad news. **

**He sat up and stared down at his intertwined hands hesitantly, as if he had to stop his tongue from saying something sharp. He heard Gohan sit up as well, and he quietly spoke.**

**"Are we not going to be a family anymore? Daddy's home for good with us and Mommy, but if they aren't happy then-"**

**Goten was silenced as he felt Gohan's arms around him. "Don't talk like that, Goten," Gohan whispered as he looked up at the stars. "Everything will be okay. Mom and Dad will be all right. Don't worry about anything. Would you like to hear a story about Dad now?"**

**Gohan could feel the friction of Goten nodding against his chest, and he pulled Goten's blanket over him.**

**Gohan smiled with pride. "Dad was the strongest and bravest person in the whole world. He was pure and a good friend." Goten nodded again. "Mommy used to say that about Daddy too…"**

**Gohan continued, "Dad was the best fighter and the protector of planet Earth. He never gave up and always found a way to make people happy. He went on great adventures and fought the toughest bad guys at that time. Like the time with General Blue…"     **

*******

**As Chi-Chi was dressing into her nightgown, she became thoughtful. She had fantasized the day Goku would return, and he was waiting in the bedroom for her right now. A part of Chi-Chi wanted to go out there and do things to him, but another part was unsure. **

**Goku hadn't been very thoughtful towards her in death. Would falling in his arms convey the message that everything was okay?**

****

**_No, it wasn't okay. He hurt me in a way I've never felt before. He truly left me alone all the seven years he was dead. Goten is a treasure, but he doesn't make up all the time we lost. Now that it's just us, it's time to talk, and not do something else I want to do_, Chi-Chi thought. **

**She had once been afraid of getting close to Goku for that very reason. He breaks her heart, she suffers, he consoles her, it's okay, and then it happens all over again… This wasn't good. **

**Though a very strong and aching part of her wanted to be with Goku, Chi-Chi made her desire subside. If she just went out there and did what she wants with Goku, he would never understand the depth of her pain.**

**Because of this, she distanced herself from Goku, though it was painful. She had rejected him before and cast him away, and now she does it again, though it isn't as obvious.**

**Well, Goku had noticed when Chi-Chi didn't even get in the same bed with him. He was confused at this action, but quietly watched and waited for an explanation. Nothing… **

**Chi-Chi navigated through the dark house to the couch in the living room, and she was about to lie down, but she felt a warm mass already there, and it seized her wrist. She gasped, and her natural reaction was to pull away, but the grip only tightened around her wrist. **

**Her heart pounded hard in her chest, and even more so at a dark and stern voice.**

**"Chi-Chi…"**

To be continued…

**Chapter Eleven: Complications and Freedom**

**A/N 2:**

**(1) *Sigh* Yes, I'm stopping it here… For now. I had to fit in another cliffhanger, ok? I couldn't help myself…**

**(2) Um, next chapter's kinda "mature" or "dramatic" if you want to call it that. I prefer the term "mature". I think some of you out there know what I mean… **


	11. Complications and Freedom

*Peeks from around the corner and sees angry (yet patient) readers protest, "Damn it, Sadako! Where have you been?!" and "Update, God, woman!" sighs* 

Let me explain simply: I''ve had computer problems, and other problems concerning my family that I''d rather not go into detail.

Ok, the reviews this time were more appreciable. Now I feel safe to talk again. Yes, this is the chapter where Goku and Chi-Chi talk, but it''s not what you think. *Winks* 

To answer Gogirl's question…… Nope! I'm not the kind of author who ends it all happy. Heh. Well, sometimes I might…… But we still have a few more chapters to go before Learning to Love You is over. (Waahh!!)

I would just like to remind everyone that Learning to Love You is JUST A FANFIC. Fake. A story. Not real. I've received several complaints about people not liking the way this story is going and how I portray the characters.

Let me make a note: Ultimately, I write fanfics for MY pleasure. Sure, I like reviews and what you all think, but if it's going to be like this, then…… Sometimes I just want to scream and pull the hair off my head.

DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!!! NO ANGRY REVIEWS PLEASE! If you don't like it, DON''T READ. Sheesh. You'd expect certain people to at least know that. *Clears throat and calms down* 

Um…… If you didn't see the last author's note in chapter 10, go look at it now. Or if you're not going to listen anyway (huh?), I'll put it bluntly: I don''t think you'd want to read certain parts of this with your parents around. ^^; With that being said, let's continue…… 

  
  


Learning to Love You 

  
  


Chapter Eleven: Complications and Freedom

It was silent in the Son home for only a moment. The darkness of the night and the soft howling of wind coming through the open window made up the scene. Right now, the very essence of this surrounding caused a shiver to travel down Chi-Chi's spine. 

She swallowed as she still felt something wrap itself around her wrist. The spine-tingling voice saying her name still echoed through her ears. Yet, the only reason she wasn't screaming for help or that her heart wasn't thundering in her chest was because she knew that voice.

  
  


"Goku?" Chi-Chi whispered, amazed. 

  
  


Once she said his name, she felt her wrist was free and she brought it to her other hand to relieve its pain. "Goku, it is you…… Oh. You scared me. What was that for?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't going anywhere," was the reply. 

Chi-Chi had been confused only for a moment, and then uneasiness settled. Goku's voice wasn't in a cheerful whisper, as it always was at night. This time it was dark and serious, almost in a murmur. 

"Goku, what do you mean? Are you okay?" Chi-Chi asked, cautiously. 

Very dim light filled the room as Goku adjusted the wall''s dial to turn on the light. Once it was visible he was sitting on the edge of the sofa in his boxers, Chi-Chi blushed, perplexed. She looked at Goku, and froze once she caught his icy look. 

  
  


"What?" she asked softly. 

  
  


"Please don't think I didn't notice, Chi-Chi," Goku said solemnly. "I may have been gone for a long time, but I know when someone wants to escape me. Why have you been avoiding me, Chi-Chi?" 

Chi-Chi knew this dreaded question would come, and now she definitely could not get away. She looked away as Goku continued, "We're fine during the day, but when it's time to go to sleep, it's like you don't want to get near me. I thought you needed some space to think, but this has been going on for two weeks now. What's with the mask, Chi-Chi?"

  
  


Chi-Chi had been silenced, fearing a speech like that. She needed more than space to think! Didn't Goku see it was he she needed to think about? But it seemed that she had caused his loneliness. 

Suddenly, Chi-Chi felt Goku's arms wrap around her tightly, and she gasped slightly. Her heart began to gain speed at Goku's next words.

  
  


"If you think you''re trying to get away from me, you're wrong……"

  
  


Before Chi-Chi had a chance to speak, she felt herself being maneuvered to lie on the sofa below Goku. His body was a cage around her as he lowered his face to hers. His warm breath touched her lips as he looked at her. 

He could see everything. The slight fear and desire in Chi-Chi''s eyes. The blush on her cheeks. Her lips becoming moist as his drew toward hers. Her closed eyes and soft moan when their lips met.

  
  


Chi-Chi hated this. She really did. This is exactly what she had been trying to avoid. She didn't want to feel Goku this close, or his hands on both of her wrists, holding her down. If she gave in, then... But Kami, he was too hard to escape right now…

Goku pressed his lips against Chi-Chi's a little firmer, trying to get a response from her. Her repetitive whimpers of pleasure were starting to do the trick. Goku loosened his grip on Chi-Chi''s wrists once he heard this, and he felt Chi-Chi''s arms come around his neck.

This was working very nicely, Goku figured, and pulled his lips away from Chi-Chi's to kiss her neck. He could hear her panting softly and theorized she had missed being so close like this.

  
  


A plan foiled. Desire. Resistance or persistence? This is what was happening right now……

  
  


Chi-Chi wished she had stifled her moans and had the strength to resist Goku, but he had his own techniques… Every little thing he did was slowly driving her over the edge. His face nuzzling in her neck, his hair tickling her face, one hand caressing her while the other slowly descends past her stomach…

Chi-Chi jumped once she felt Goku touch her where she was most sensitive. She shook her head, and gently pushed Goku off her. That touch was her reminder of why she wanted to avoid this situation.

"Goku," she whispered, trying to control her near ragged breathing. "Please stop…… I need to……to talk to you." 

Goku looked down at her, seeing her fight her desire. "You don''t have to do this," he said, smiling gently. 

  
  


Chi-Chi flushed red, angry as well. "I''m serious!"

"Or so it appears you are," Goku retorted, and resumed the intimacy, capturing her lips with his in a subjugating kiss. He was sorry he couldn't comply with Chi-Chi's request, but this time alone was too good to be wasted by being apart.

With every effort to fight failing, Chi-Chi had to resort to aggression. She pushed against Goku's chest in rejection, and managed to slink herself away from under Goku, but he advanced, his body pressing hers against the arm of the couch. 

Chi-Chi tried to grimace at her final resort failing, but her face clearly showed the desire Goku was evoking in her. She wondered why Goku was being so exuberant about this…

  
  


Yeah, it had been a long time, but couldn't he wait just a minute so they could talk?

  
  


Goku would not take yes as an answer. Kissing Chi-Chi earnestly, he wedged his thigh in between Chi-Chi''s legs to separate them. Startled, Chi-Chi brought her arms up to stop him, but the very action of separation caused her arms to swing backwards, crashing into a pile of books on a nightstand behind her.

The books collapsed to the floor with a loud thud, but it didn't seem to matter to Goku. Pretending as if it never happened, he continued his action of seducing his wife. 

***

Frightened by a noise coming from inside the house, Goten shot up in his sleeping bag, looking around, and he almost jumped when he saw Gohan rise from his sleeping bag. "Did you hear that too?" he asked Gohan worriedly.

Gohan nodded and opened the front flap of their tent, peeking his head out. Goten's head followed. "It came from inside," Gohan whispered, keeping his serious eyes ahead at the dark house.

"Do you think it could be a burger?" Goten whispered. 

"Burglar," Gohan corrected. "And maybe…… You stay here while I check it out."

"No, 'Nii-chan, I wanna see too!" Goten protested. Gohan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, okay, but follow my every step and order."

Stealthily, the two boys crept up at the back door of the house and opened the door as quietly as possible. It was too dark to see anything specific except for two shapes on the sofa.

Gohan nearly gasped as a burning blush came to his cheeks, and he looked down and put his hands over Goten''s eyes and mouth, as he was about to question his mother's presence. 

Goten squirmed, but Gohan used the Instant Transmission technique to move them back to their tent. Once safe inside, Gohan let go of Goten, who sputtered and looked at Gohan confused.

"What was that for, 'Nii-chan? I just wanted to see why books were on the floor."

Gohan almost seemed confused himself. Goten didn't see what he saw? Oh, that was a relief. Thank Kami for Goten''s sweet, pure mind, Gohan thought. But now he had to answer his question.

  
  


"Um, well, I wanted to make sure you were safe, and I didn''t want you to be in any danger. Everything''s okay now……"

"But why were the books on the floor?"

"Uh…… Dad probably knocked them over on the way to the kitchen or bathroom. You know how clumsy Dad is sometimes, heh…"

"But shouldn't we pick them up?"

"Um, don't worry. Dad will do it, and if he forgets, Mom will remind him…"

  
  


Goten shrugged, accepting it, and lay back down to sleep. "Night, 'Nii-chan……" 

Gohan sighed, sweatdropping. "G'night…"

***

Goku evilly smiled down at Chi-Chi, who blushed and trembled. "What are you shaking for?" he asked. "Please don''t tell me you're afraid." Chi-Chi's brows drew together in anger."Oh, let's see. Most of my skin is bare, exposed to you for your pleasure, and present to a really cold breeze. You do the math!" 

Goku glanced up nonchalantly, and then shrugged. "It must be coming from the back door. It's ajar." Chi-Chi's eyes widened. "What?" she hissed. She started to turn around, but Goku pushed her back down. "Goku! Do you realize that could've been Gohan or Goten?! What if Goten came in for a snack or something? You-"

  
  


"Or the door could've swung open all by itself," Goku sarcastically interrupted. He smiled at her again. "You worry too much. Besides, the boys know better." Chi-Chi turned her face away. "I don't know what's with you, but this time it's……" she trailed off, moaning, as she felt Goku's chest pressed against her own as he got closer to her to look her in the eyes.

  
  


"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Would you feel better in our room?"

  
  


Chi-Chi nodded obediently, too tired and into it to resist now. Once in their room, Chi-Chi stopped trying to fight Goku, but wouldn't let this one night take place of the talk that was supposed to happen. 

At the end of Goku getting his way, he lay in Chi-Chi's arms, smiling sweetly as if he only went to sleep. Tired, breathless and red-faced, Chi-Chi could feel her chest rise and fall rapidly. She blushed deeper as she looked down at Goku. 

You sure enjoyed yourself, didn't you? She thought, and then remembered something. This wasn't the first time Goku was like this. He had once told her he could drain her, and now that he's done it again, Chi-Chi groaned softly. She was too tired to push Goku off her, and only narrowed her eyes at him. 

  
  


"What's happened to you…?" she whispered before falling asleep. 

  
  


*** 

Early the next morning, Chi-Chi awoke to see the light of another day. She woke up sticky and sweaty, and that was thanks to her husband who contently lay sleeping in her arms. Chi-Chi groaned, and gently laid his head on the pillow beside her. She climbed out of bed and found her pajamas on the floor. 

With last night's actions, Chi-Chi was surprised that the pajamas weren't torn. She put them on and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Kami, she had stayed up for a long time trying to fight Goku, and then she's so tired now, but has to wake up early, due to her sons. 

  
  


Chi-Chi glanced over at Goku, yawning. It's not fair that you get to sleep another two hours… Man…

  
  
  
  


Outside, Goten and Gohan had awoken, ready for another day's adventure. They were packing up their things, when Goten stood up and began to walk away. "Hey, Goten?" Gohan called. "We still have things to put away. Where are you going?" 

Goten pointed to the house. "I have to go potty, and I wanna brush my teeth too."

Gohan seemed uncomfortable. Last night was a sight he hoped to never see again, but if Goten goes in the house, would he see something close enough to that? "Um, Goten, how about we finish this up and then you go inside? You won''t have stuff to do if you do it now," Gohan suggested. 

Goten's face ran blank. "I''m just gonna go potty and brush my teeth…" 

Gohan scrambled for another reason. "Uh, I''ll go get your toothbrush and you can go potty in the bushes."

  
  


Goten''s face lit up. "Like real campers?"

  
  


Gohan sweatdropped. "Yeah." 

Goten happily obliged and returned to pack up his stuff while Gohan approached the house. He hesitated, wondering if his parents were still on the sofa. His hand reached for the doorknob slowly. Then he suddenly remembered something.

Gohan turned back toward Goten. "Hey, Goten. I want you to go to Trunks'' place. Go brush your teeth over there and use his bathroom."

  
  


Goten was confused. "But why, 'Nii-chan? I didn''t even ask to go over."

  
  


Gohan turned back. "Just do it. And take some clothes with you. I have something to do." 

"Ok…"

  
  


Once Goten was gone, Gohan went inside. Everything was clean and his mother was dressed, in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Gohan blinked. Had he imagined last night? Goten didn''t even know…

Gohan entered the kitchen, and saw that his mother looked over her shoulder to see who it was. Then she looked back as if she never saw Gohan. Gohan's heart sank. 

I guess she's still mad at me for ruining everything, he thought ruefully.

But then something unexpected happened.

"Good morning, Gohan," Chi-Chi said softly. 

Gohan smiled. "Morning, Mom…… Can I talk to you?" 

Chi-Chi put the timer on the stove for the bacon and then took off her apron, nodding at Gohan. 

***

Mother and son had retreated to the living room, where Chi-Chi sat, waiting to hear Gohan out. Gohan stood in front of her; his hands clasped together, something he did when he was nervous.

"Mom, I just want you to know I''m sorry," Gohan started. "I really am. I don''t want you to have any doubts if I love you or not. I do, so much. I loved you enough to try to end your pain, but I did it in the wrong way.

"I knew it was Dad who you thought of and became sad because of it. That''s why I made the wish. I thought I wouldn't have to see you cry anymore if you never knew who Dad was in the first place."

  
  


He paused to see Chi-Chi's reaction. She seemed to be thoughtful, remembering that time so many years ago. A glimmer of sadness was in her eyes. 

  
  


Gohan continued quietly, "I remember promising you that I would help you in everything. I knew that you depended on me, especially since you were pregnant with Goten. But even after all I had done, you still cried."

Just talking about the past brought up the fresh, painful memories, and Gohan wiped at his eyes.

"I thought I wasn't trying enough, and I thought I had failed you. I thought to myself, 'Look at you, the man of the house, and you can't stop your own mother from crying'. I couldn't take it anymore, Mom. I was going crazy and I was angry too and in my anger I wished what I did."

  
  


Gohan dropped to his knees in front of Chi-Chi and threw his arms around her, burying his face in her chest, as his tears seeped through her shirt. "But I never meant to hurt anyone,"" he whispered shakily.

"I'm sorry, Mom…… I love you, and if I had known this would've happened…… Kami, I''m sorry…"

All possible anger for Gohan melted from Chi-Chi and was replaced with compassion. She remembered those painful times just as well as he did, but she never knew how he really felt at that time. 

I understand now, Gohan, she thought. You had my best interest at heart, though your idea backfired. But you didn't have to hold it all in…… 

Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around Gohan in return, and rubbed his back. Though her son was taller, bigger and eighteen years old, Gohan appeared like the small child he always was to Chi-Chi. 

"I love you too, Gohan," she whispered, closing her eyes, hugging him closer. Her cheek was pressed against his bowed head. "It's okay now. We're okay now…"

***

After breakfast, Gohan noticed there were fewer dishes than usual. Then he remembered his father wasn't here with him and Chi-Chi. "Hey, Mom? Where's Dad?"

Chi-Chi could feel herself remembering Goku's ways last night at the mention of his name. "He's still sleeping," she answered Gohan cautiously. 

Then she raised an eyebrow. "Hey… Where''s Goten?"

Gohan laughed nervously. "He's over visiting Trunks…"

Chi-Chi sighed. "Go get your brother..."

  
  


When Gohan arrived at Capsule Corps., he found Goten racing a remote controlled car around the concrete floor, a grin on his face. He looked up when he saw Gohan's shadow. "'Nii-chan, look at Trunks's new toy! Isn't it cool?" 

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "If it's new than why are you playing with it? Anyway, Mom wants you to come home right now."

Goten sighed, disappointed. "Ok…" He handed the remote control to Gohan and began the sad flight home. Gohan smiled and shook his head slowly. Then he picked up the toy car to give back to Trunks.

Gohan looked around, and found Trunks sitting on the back steps, his monotonous face cupped in his hands. He frowned and approached Trunks carefully.

"Hey, Trunks… Are you okay?"

  
  


Trunks glanced at Gohan. "Hello, Gohan."

Gohan took that as a no. "Can I talk to you?"

  
  


Trunks wryly patted the step next to him, and Gohan sat. He could tell Trunks wasn't in a good mood. "Listen, Trunks, I know what you're thinking, and you're right. Technically, I did take Vegeta from you and-"

"And what now, Gohan?" Trunks said calmly. "I don't know what to say to my mom. She's not as strong as your mom, ok? She doesn't fight like yours and isn't used to being without her husband for a long time like yours. What am I supposed to do?"

Gohan's eyes widened as he realized that he placed Trunks in the same situation he was in when he was younger. A boy all alone who needs to take care of his hurting mother…

  
  


"Trunks…"

  
  


The lavender-haired boy sighed and hung his head. "There''s nothing else I can do. If my mom's escape is burying her face in lab work, then so be it. I'm of no help. But answer this, Gohan. Why did you bring my family into this?"

  
  


Gohan looked away. "I know…I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. I had no idea Vegeta was going to do that. I'm sorry, Trunks."

Trunks stood up and faced the entrance to Capsule Corps. "You're human; you're not perfect, but we will be without my father for two years. That's not the goodbye I wanted."

Gohan looked solemn. It was hard to believe this was really the same boy who had been playful and 'innocently crude'; the same child who had goofed around with Goten and resembled Vegeta in more than one situation.

"You've matured, Trunks…" 

Trunks said nothing and went inside, just as Gohan heard a familiar voice call Trunks' name.

***

Bulma had been calling for her only child, but stopped when she saw Gohan on the front steps of the dome. She shifted her eyes away, uncomfortable with Gohan's presence. "Hello," she greeted coolly. "Have you seen Trunks?"

Gohan nodded, noticing Trunks's story of Bulma spending most of her time in the lab was true. Bulma was wearing her wrinkled lab coat, and looked very tired. A clipboard stuffed with papers was in her hands.

"Trunks just went inside, Bulma… Can we talk, please?"

Bulma sighed, and glanced coldly at him. She approached him. "Talk."

  
  


Gohan sighed as well. "Bulma, if I had known Vegeta would do that, I would've stopped him with all my power. I didn't know he was going to sacrifice himself. I'm sorry about the consequences." 

Bulma's lips pursed in anger. "Really? What baffles me is the fact that Vegeta suddenly got this care for you and your family. What the hell is that?"

Then her expression seemed a little softer. "Everyone thought Vegeta was so heartless and that he didn't even care for me and Trunks. But no one knows him like I do. Vegeta DOES have a heart. And he gave it up for your family, Gohan…

"Even worse, when he does try to be noble and do a favor, it's in vain. It's WORTHLESS and Trunks and I have to suffer the consequences REGARDLESS. How do you think I feel about that, Gohan?"

"Not good," Gohan quietly admitted. "Bulma, I'm sorry… If there's anything I can do-"

Bulma tapped her foot, impatient. "There''s nothing anyone can do except wait the two years out."

Gohan nodded sadly. "Yes… I'm sorry, Bulma. That's all I can say. I'll leave now."

***

On the way home, Gohan thought about what happened. I know things like what happened today with Bulma would happen. But I''m trying to fix what I can. Today, I think I did ok…unless Trunks was faking his pain like I did and I can tell Bulma is really pissed off at me…

  
  


"You got that right, brat."

Gohan stopped flying in midair and concentrated on that voice in his head. "Vegeta?"

"Who else brat?" Vegeta spoke in Gohan's mind. Gohan smiled, even though he was called brat. "Vegeta! Um…"

"You truly are an angsty brat. Do you know how hard it was to do this sacrifice? Did you not think I thought about it if something like this were to happen? You better thank Kami I''m dead or else I''d be down there strangling your weak neck!"

  
  


Gohan tilted his head. "But why did you sacrifice yourself in the first place?"

  
  


"Can't someone have a little compassion once in a while? Kami… No, brat, I was joking. I just wanted everyone to quit whining, particularly your mother, but what the hell? I'm dead anyway." 

It was silent for a few moments, and Gohan could tell Vegeta was looking at Bulma and Trunks. Then Vegeta spoke again.

"You'd better take care of the woman and Trunks, you got that? It''s the least you could do. If anything happens to them, I''ll kill you."

  
  


Gohan looked away. "I know another way to make it up to you… When I wish you back, I''ll let you have the other wish and you can wish for whatever you want."

"Heh, heh, your mother didn''t just stuff your face in books for no reason. Yes, brat, that's exactly what will take place."

Then, that was the last Gohan heard of Vegeta, and he began to head home.

***

It was nighttime now, and Chi-Chi had just finished reading Goten a bedtime story. She said goodnight to Gohan and then retreated to her room. When she opened the doors, she noticed it was just the way it was this morning.

Clean and neat… as if Goku hadn''t been here.

Chi-Chi found this strange. Usually she would find one of Goku's shirts lay wrinkled on the bed or the bed sheets pulled back as he would have lay in his half of the bed.

In fact, Chi-Chi hadn't seen Goku all day today. She grimaced, guessing Goku thought she was still mad at him for last night. She knew that Goku knew if he hadn't presented himself in an enticing matter, Chi-Chi wouldn't have given into a night of passion.

  
  


Well…

  
  


Blush graced her cheeks. Not that she minded… She hadn't seen him like that in a long time. Her husband was a man full of surprises. However, she wished they had talked instead of making love.

And now, she wasn't sure of Goku's behavior. She sighed and went to her dresser to get her nightgown out. 

Chi-Chi heard the door to the bathroom open, and saw Goku step out of it, wet, with a towel around his waist. Chi-Chi was reminded of when she would take baths with Goku, and how he somehow looked very nice when he was wet.

Undesired blush crept to Chi-Chi's cheeks, and she fought her desire to stare. She quickly jerked her head away, not noticing Goku's sad look when she did. 

She felt the nightgown's silky material in her hands, and then turned to go change in another bathroom down the hallway. As she was about to leave, she heard Goku.

  
  


"Chi-Chi?"

His quiet, begging voice made Chi-Chi turn back and look at him with questioning eyes. Goku blinked sadly. "Are you thinking of sleeping somewhere else tonight? I missed you. Can I talk to you?"

If Chi-Chi could've just walked away and not turned back, she would've been able to resist. But Kami… His voice was breaking her heart. She couldn't deny the fact she had missed him too.

Chi-Chi nodded, and Goku smiled gently. "Good. Just let me put on my boxers and then we can talk, ok?" Chi-Chi nodded again, and dressed into her nightgown while Goku changed into his boxers.

  
  


Chi-Chi settled into bed, and Goku followed, though he didn't settle close to her. He sensed his wife's uneasiness, as only half of her faced him, and she was nearly curled into a ball as well.

Chi-Chi began to speak. "It's been so long since all of us had been together as a family, and now that Goten's here, it makes it all better in a sense… Did you plan my second pregnancy, Goku? I just thought you were a little eager that night, and you didn't let me try to please you…"

  
  


"Yes," Goku answered, and looked at her. "I'm sorry it hurt."

  
  


Chi-Chi's eyes filled with tears. "You missed so much in his life…… Why didn't you want to be wished back? Why didn't you talk to Gohan or me while you were in the Other World? Being alone really hurts…"

Goku cupped her cheek with his hand and spoke softly. "I know, and I'm going to be there for the rest of Goten's life. I'm not going to neglect you or the boys anymore because I realize the world may turn its back on me, but my family won't. I was so caught up training with King Kai in the Other World that I didn't pay attention to you or Gohan. It''s inexcusable, and I''m sorry, Chi-Chi."

  
  


He stroked her cheek gently. "I know the things I'm saying won't take away all the pain you've felt for seven years. I know I don't deserve you or the things you do, but I love you, Chi-Chi."

  
  


Chi-Chi shook her head fiercely, the tears splashing down her reddened cheeks. "But WHY did you do it? What's so important that your son and wife come SECOND? Do you know how insignificant I felt when I heard you didn't want to come back?"

Goku seemed saddened again, especially at not hearing Chi-Chi say that she loves him back. "I thought about how all the bad guys were after me, Chi-Chi. They keep coming here to kill me. So I just figured it would be safer if I was gone for good."

"The world, huh?" Chi-Chi spat bitterly. "This planet that doesn't even know you as its hero is more important than coming home. It''s more important than being a father to your sons and a husband to me."

  
  


"No, it's not," Goku said softly. "But don''t you see I had your, Gohan and Goten's best interest in mind when I stayed dead? You would be safe. Don't you know bad guys use you and Gohan to lure me to fight? Then I have to come save you guys."

Chi-Chi's heart sped as a hidden fear emerged. She spoke quietly, "So are you saying if you never would've met me and had Gohan and Goten… You would have less troubles than you do now?"

Goku shook his head. "Never. I'm glad to have met you and had our sons. Imagine where I'd be without you. Though it took me a long time to realize it, I came back because of you."

  
  


"No," Chi-Chi said. "You came back because of Goten and you wanted to train him. If I weren't pregnant, you would've stayed in the Other World, wouldn't you?"

  
  


Goku groaned. "Chi-Chi, I really don''t feel like arguing tonight. Please."

  
  


"Wouldn't you?" Chi-Chi urged again, intent on getting a clear answer from Goku.

  
  


"Maybe," Goku quietly admitted, and he saw fresh tears roll down Chi-Chi''s cheeks. He reached out to wipe them away, but Chi-Chi flinched. "You see?" she shakily asked. 

  
  


"No matter what, you have a good reason for hurting us…for hurting me."

  
  


"I'm trying to PROTECT YOU!" Goku desperately objected. "Can''t you see that?" His own voice was starting to become shaky now. "Kami…"

He wiped at his eyes, which became moist with his own tears. "I…I try to be a good husband to you, but you don''t like the way I do it…" 

He stared down at his hands. "What am I doing wrong? Why can''t I make you happy?"

Kami, what AM I doing wrong? I need to know… I need to know if I ever intend to win Chi-Chi's trust back. And now I think, even more, I might have to win her heart… 

To be continued…… 

Chapter Twelve: Amae 

A/N 2:

(1) Yes, another evil, evil, evil cliffhanger!

(2) Are you mad that I keep torturing G/CC? I'm sorry, but once I get started on angst… I either keep going or end it in an unpleasant manner (like now. ^^;;). 

Don't worry. Here''s a sneak peek of the next chapter: It''s not officially over for them!!

Heh, I can hear some of you now. ""It better not be, you evil disgrace to all females!!"^^;

(3) But I did have to just end it like this because we''re almost done with this fanfic. Keep reading until the end! 


	12. Amae

Hi again. *Looks at publish date* Hmm, just about 4 months already. Amazing. Well, I hope everyone had a good holiday and weekend. I want to thank you all for the reviews. They were very encouraging. As for Jessica C… Goku's actions will be explained in this chapter. Even so, we know Goku has a wild side, even if it's accompanied by clueless-ness. ^^; 

Enjoy.

Learning to Love You 

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter Twelve: Amae _**

**__**

**__**

Rays of light from the rising sun shone in West City, coating the city's buildings, and a dome-shaped building, where the Briefs family resides. Trunks was the first to awaken at this hour. He climbed out of his bed, unable to go back to sleep. He knew why.

**Trunks rubbed his eyes, yawning, and paced down the hallway to the bathroom. He quietly washed up for the day and headed to the kitchen, but he stopped suddenly as his eyes lingered at another bedroom door.**

**His parents.**

**Well, to be exact, Bulma's. Trunks stopped by the door and opened it slowly. He tiptoed near the large bed, where his mother lay. She moaned at the pathway of light from the door shining on her, and she rolled over.**

**Trunks then saw that his mother had been crying in her sleep. Tears shone in the light as they slowly fell down her cheek. Trunks wiped it away and kissed her cheek.**

**_I know you're thinking about Dad again, _he thought. _I'm sorry this had to happen to you…_**

****

****

Trunks retreated to the kitchen to get started on breakfast for his mother. He knew that she was still depressed about Vegeta's absence, and that she didn't feel like cooking. That was okay. Trunks said he would do it for her.

**Trunks opened the fridge and took out two eggs, thinking an omelet would be a nice breakfast, and when he closed the fridge door, he saw his grandfather enter the kitchen, yawning. He must be here for coffee.**

**Dr. Briefs put on his glasses and then wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "Trunks? What are you doing up at this hour?" **

"I couldn't go back to sleep," Trunks explained. "And I'm starting on breakfast for Mom. She's still too sad to cook." 

**Then he looked confused. "Shouldn't you be in the lab, Grandpa? What are you doing here?"**

**Dr. Briefs shook his head, laughing. "Not this early. Even great minds like myself need coffee to energize them for the day! Besides, I can finish all my work just fine… Without your mother's help."**

**He sighed, and Trunks frowned. _Because Mom thinks working in the lab is her escape from thoughts of Dad. _**

**Dr. Briefs smiled and took the two eggs from Trunks. "You're a good boy. But don't you worry about cooking anything. I'll make something for your mother. You go run along and play or something." **

**"Ok…"**

**Trunks left the kitchen and went to the medicine chest in the bathroom. He opened it and started looking for the aspirin. _Mom's gonna need it when she wakes up, _he thought. He found the aspirin bottle and climbed down from the sink.**

**He headed upstairs, but saw his mother's work desk against the wall. It was piled with important papers, and some had dropped to the floor. Trunks picked up the papers and put them back on the desk, and then something caught his eye. **

**He reached for a colorful brochure under some papers and read the front page. **

**_Orange Star Elementary? Mom's sending me to school? _Trunks shrugged, folded the brochure, and put it in his pocket.**

**Vegeta wouldn't have cared about his son's education, but apparently, Bulma had plans for Trunks to get an education, and probably help her run Capsule Corps. when he gets older.**

****

**_No problem, _Trunks thought and cleaned up Bulma's desk a bit. He headed over to a bookshelf near the desk and looked up at it in awe. "Anything easy here besides technical lab stuff?"**

**Trunks spotted a workbook near the bottom of the shelf. He pulled it out and skimmed through it. It looked about his level. Trunks got a pencil and sat at the desk. **

****

If I study hard to get into the school, Mom will be happy, and then that will be something less to worry about besides Dad. I hope I make it in. I'm doing it for you, Mom…

****

Trunks looked out a nearby window and down a street, where busy cars were already zooming by. "I wonder if Goten's studying too…"

*******

**"See if you can catch this one, 'Nii-chan!"**

**Goten jumped backwards and then ran forward toward a red ball on the grass. He kicked it hard, sending it flying towards Gohan. He gleefully watched the ball soar above Gohan's head.**

**The two were playing kickball in the backyard, and Goten was determined to kick the ball to where even Gohan couldn't catch it. So far, his older brother was successful in every catch.**

**But now, the ball simply landed and rolled past Gohan's feet.**

**Goten looked up at Gohan, who was staring at the grass, stone-faced. "Huh? 'Nii-chan!"**

**Gohan didn't hear Goten. He wasn't concentrating. His thoughts weren't on this game, but on his parents. Gohan was grateful that things between he and Chi-Chi were okay, but could he say the same between Goku and Chi-Chi?**

**He wasn't sure.**

**He wasn't sure if Goten had heard or not, but Gohan was definitely sure he heard stern, raised voices last night. His parents had another fight, he guessed. He hoped it still wasn't because of his wish.**

**Nah, it couldn't be. Everything was forgiven…**

**Gohan realized it could be Goku. Yeah, it had to be. It was Goku's decision to stay dead and that it broke Chi-Chi's heart. He remembered talking to Goku and Goku had said his mother would ask why he had stayed dead.**

**"Yoo-hoo? 'Nii-chan!!"**

**Gohan jerked his head up and saw Goten looking at him, tilting his head. "What's wrong? I thought we were playing ball?" Gohan looked at the red ball by his feet and picked it up. He tossed it in the air and kicked it farther than Goten, and he went to fetch it.**

**As he did, Gohan looked left at his house. He wondered what was going on inside….**

*******

Sleep was still captivating a sorrow-stricken Saiyan, who shivered in dreamland. He rolled over in the bed and finally woke up, due to how cold he was. Goku blinked and grabbed the blanket that had drooped to the floor.

**He picked it up and placed it back on the bed, and then he realized something.**

**Chi-Chi wasn't next to him.**

Goku looked down, crestfallen. If things were still okay between them, he thought Chi-Chi would've been glad to snuggle closer to warm him up. He would wrap his arm around her waist in gratitude and get closer as well…

**Oh, what was he thinking?**

**_That certainly wouldn't happen now, _Goku thought. _She's still hurt from last night…  _**

**Goku sighed. He wished he could talk to Chi-Chi, but thoughtless talk would lead them nowhere. Goku needed time to think too, to get his thoughts and feelings in check. **

**Feelings, hah…**

**Goku closed his eyes in regret. He wished he had better control of his feelings. He remembered when he aggressively made love to Chi-Chi, despite her desire not to. He ignored her pleads to have conversation and fulfilled his desire in unity.**

Irony slapped Goku in the face now as he realized he wanted to talk to her, to settle things, but why in the world would Chi-Chi want to now? 

****

**_What you sow is what you reap, _Goku glumly remembered a wise saying. **

**Once washed up and ready, Goku retreated to the kitchen in hopes to find Chi-Chi, but she wasn't there either. However, he did see a folded piece of paper lying on the table.**

**_Went to the store. I'll be back in an hour or so._**

**_                                                      Chi-Chi_**

****

Goku sighed as his stomach growled. Man, he wished she were here to make him something to eat. He figured he would have to get something for himself. In a few moments, Goku was morosely eating a bowl of sugary cereal that Goten insisted on buying, but it wasn't as tasty as Chi-Chi's wonderful meals.

**After breakfast, Goku went to the backyard and found Goten and Gohan playing ball.**

**"Hey, Daddy! Wanna play kickball with me and 'Nii-chan?" Goten asked, grinning in hopes that he would.**

Goku smiled softly. "Not now, son. I've got something to do. If your mom asks where I am, tell her I had to go somewhere. I'll be back later."

**Goten whimpered in defeat and didn't notice Goku fly away, but Gohan did, and caught up with him.**

Goku noticed Gohan was following him, and he stopped, turning around. "What are you doing? Go take care of your brother, Gohan. Your mother is counting on you." 

Gohan looked concerned. "Dad, what's wrong? You seem down this morning." He hoped he could get Goku to talk about Chi-Chi, but Goku shook his head. "I'm fine. Now attend to Goten. Go now." 

Gohan didn't believe him, and was about to question him again, but the look on Goku's face told him otherwise. He nodded slowly, though he was still uneasy.

**"Ok, Dad…"**

**Once Gohan was out of his sight, Goku flew to the hill where he had once talked with Gohan. A lake was sparkling in the sun below, and he stared at it, remembering the fun and romantic times he and Chi-Chi would swim in it.**

**He wished he had seen this coming. He knew Chi-Chi might be upset about his reasons to back up his decisions, but he wished he saw this dilemma coming.**

**Unlike before, Chi-Chi would not be silenced by simple explanations. No. This time it seemed she was fed up with what she called 'excuses' and let her husband know that this time he had sliced her right to the heart.**

**And now, it seemed that was all he ever did to her. He hurts her more than he makes her happy. That's not what a husband does to his wife, especially if Goku claims to love Chi-Chi as much as he says…**

**It hit him right then.**

**He loved her, but he let his love for her be second. How could Chi-Chi have known her husband loved her if he never explained anything to her? Most of the time, he would try to edge out of sticky situations and not try to say much of anything else.**

**It wasn't that he was afraid of Chi-Chi. He just didn't know what else to do. The one thing he was afraid of was seeing her hurt.**

**The only way to not see her hurt was to show his love for her, firstly, but it was hard to do that when he was also deemed 'savior of the world.' **

** And if his love wasn't first, then pain replaced it, and that is what he gave to his wife. Pain.**

**Apologies and 'I love you' couldn't compensate for the constant pain that was delivered to Chi-Chi. **

**Now what was he going to do?**

Goku brought his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs. He groaned as he hung his head, never feeling so hopeless and lost. "Man, I really messed this one up…"

*******

It was late morning when Chi-Chi returned from the grocery store, and she came home to an empty house. Not suspecting anything yet, she placed the bags of groceries in the kitchen and called her sons in to help her put them away.

**Gohan and Goten parked their shoes on the mat outside the back door and came in to help. As they washed their hands, Chi-Chi asked, "Boys, do you know where your father is at?"**

**Goten looked up at Gohan, as if he had asked that question himself. Gohan looked down, drying his hands now. "Dad said he had to go somewhere and that he'd be back later."**

**"Oh," Chi-Chi said flatly, and then turned to put some dairy products in the refrigerator. She wondered if she was too hard on Goku last night… She clearly remembered.**

**_~*Flashback*~_**

****

**_He wiped at his eyes, which became moist with his own tears. "I…I try to be a good husband to you, but you don't like the way I do it…" _**

****

He stared down at his hands. "What am I doing wrong? Why can't I make you happy?"

****

**_"Goku…"_**

****

**_Chi-Chi took Goku's hand in hers. "Don't be ridiculous. You do make me happy." _**

****

**_"Not like a husband should," Goku responded. "I used to think I knew how, but I realized I didn't do it right and that you cried. It made me wonder if I was any good for you; if I really ever loved you…"_**

****

**_"What?!" Chi-Chi interrupted, squeezing Goku's hand in anger. She growled and threw Goku's hand away from hers. "You wondered if you ever really loved me?!" she repeated incredulously._**

****

**_"No, it's just that-"_**

****

****

**_"That's just what you said," Chi-Chi replied, her voice shaky. "You mean, after all we've been through, minus the wish, and all these years we've been married, you weren't sure if you loved me?! I don't blame you for not loving me sometime after we married, but I thought you meant it after you told me you loved me for the first time. But you're kidding now, right? Oh Kami…"_**

****

**_She buried her face in her hands and wept bitterly. _**

****

**_"Chi-Chi, that's not what I meant… The truth is that I never thought you were happy with me, so I wondered if my feelings for you were fake. But I…" Goku trailed off with a sigh, trying to put his thoughts together. _**

****

**_Chi-Chi wiped at her eyes, sniffing. "I should've never arrived at the tournament looking for you. You had no idea. You lied, Goku. You said that you wouldn't have any troubles if you married me and had Gohan and Goten. But you do, because you're battling the turmoil deep within you. 'Do I love her or not'? I also made you a father too early. Even now, you are only understanding how to take care of Goten." _**

****

**_She sighed shakily and lay down, giving Goku her back. "Don't speak to me, Goku. Just…Goodnight." _**

****

**_"You didn't let me finish," Goku said sternly. "You can't just dismiss this and do your own thing after saying what you want to say." _**

****

**_Chi-Chi sat up and crossed her arms. "Fine! What is it?" _**

****

**_"I was saying that those feelings I had were in the past. I now know that I love you. Let's not make this difficult, Chi-Chi. I told you I don't feel like arguing…"_**

****

**_Still, Chi-Chi's tough exterior wasn't about to be destroyed. "I see," she said. "And you think I felt like living seven years without you? Do you think I felt like being lonely and not having you near me this whole time?"_**

****

****

**_Goku growled in frustration. "We went over this already. I said I was sorry. Why are you still so stubborn about it?" _**

****

**_Chi-Chi laughed sarcastically. "Me stubborn? Hah! You REFUSED to return to your own family, your first priority! Who's the stubborn one, Goku?"_**

****

**_"We both were," he answered. "I really don't like it when you're angry, Chi-Chi. You're prettier when you're happy. So can we forget about this and just start over?"_**

****

**_"Flattery won't save this," Chi-Chi said, and then felt tears sprout forth again. "And you want me to 'just forget about it'? I can't. I can't let go of things as easily as you do."_**

****

**_"Will you try?" Goku asked, his voice cracking her exterior._**

****

**_A response Goku had not been expecting had reached his ears. "That's just it," Chi-Chi stated. "Everything for you is so simple. Nothing has depth for you. You think that just because you see things fit, it works out for everyone else."_**

****

****

**_Goku was confused, but he answered cautiously, "I thought that's what you liked about me. I wasn't like you, and I'm able to see the good in everything."_**

****

**_"That's true," Chi-Chi whispered, and then stiffened when she felt Goku's arms wrapped around her. "What are you doing?"_**

****

**_She felt his warm breath on her cheek, and his hair tickle her face, as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm doing what you want, right?" he whispered in her ear. "You wanted me to be near you." _**

****

**_Chi-Chi released herself from Goku's grasp and sat at the edge of the bed, crossing her arms and legs. "Not now. I need to be alone now."_**

****

**_"But-"_**

****

**_"I need to!" she said sternly, unknowingly startling Goku. He hadn't seen his wife this upset, and with her back turned to him, she couldn't see the confusion and hurt on Goku's face. _**

****

**_Alone…_**

****

**_Is that what she really wanted? Had she learned to live without him as a necessity? Didn't she need him anymore? It scared Goku to think of the possibilities. All he could do was comply with Chi-Chi's request, and quietly slip out of the room._**

****

**_Only when he was nowhere in sight did Chi-Chi allow herself to cry. It was past midnight now, and she was thinking of the argument she had with Goku. _**

****

**_Why was this so hard?_**

****

**_Intense sorrow swallowed her whole, and she refused to cry in front of Goku. She hung her head and shed her tears. She hated this. Maybe Goku was right. Maybe she was the stubborn one._**

****

**_It wasn't that she didn't want to forgive Goku, but this pain attached to her like a baby duckling, following the first thing it saw after birth. _**

****

**_When this pain was expressed, an unwilling side of Chi-Chi emerged, even when she tried to suppress it… _**

****

******_~*Flashback Ends*~_**

****

Chi-Chi sighed, running a hand through her hair. It was depressing just to even think about it. She left the last bag of groceries for her sons to put away, and began to recede to her room, not hearing her youngest child's request for lunch.

**"Mommy, can you-"**

**Goten trailed off, feeling Gohan's hand on his shoulder. He looked up at him, and Gohan's confident eyes met his. "I'll make us something to eat. Mom needs some time alone, ok?"**

**"Ok…"**

**Gohan heard his parents' bedroom door shut, and he remembered how his mother looked right now. Her unfocused eyes were clouded with confusion and worry, and her body seemed tense. Gohan could only hope that whatever was going on would fade, so his mother could feel at peace.**

**Chi-Chi entered her bedroom, and noticed it seemed the same as before. There was Goku's wrinkled half of the bed, and one of his shirts on the floor. The trait of cleanliness urged Chi-Chi to make the bed and pick up Goku's shirt.**

**She held the soft material of his shirt in her hands, and noted Goku's scent, and how it always seemed to soothe her. But not now. She remembered of how she had held his shirt close to her before, and his scent wasn't there.**

**He was far away, just as it felt he was now.**

**Chi-Chi folded the shirt and put it away, collapsing on the bed afterwards. She sighed and gazed up at the ceiling, her eyes following the ceiling fan's spinning blades. **

**_Did Goku really go somewhere or has he run away? Is he ok? Oh, what are you thinking? Of course he's okay. Gohan wouldn't lie to you… _**

****

Chi-Chi rolled over and saw where Goku would usually lay. His scent wafted from the pillow too, and Chi-Chi oddly felt relaxed. Her mind remembered the sweet memories of her time alone with Goku, in and out of their bedroom…

*******

Bulma ascended a flight of stairs, taking her out of the lab and into the foyer of Capsule Corps. She rubbed her eyes, needing an energy drink to revitalize her. On her way to the kitchen, she raised her eyebrows in confusion as she looked into the living room.

**She blinked, wondering if she really saw her son at her desk.**

**Bulma smiled once she saw her son, reading a schoolbook, not noting her presence. She wondered where this came from.**

**"Trunks?"**

**Trunks looked up. "Hi, Mom." Bulma asked what he was doing, and Trunks smiled a bit. "Well, I figured I'd study to get into the school you want to send me to. I guessed that if I passed the entrance exam, you'd be happy."**

Bulma smiled again, touched at her son's intent. Lately he's been a great help in everything, and being responsible in what he does. "Thank you, son. You've already done enough for me."

**She ruffled Trunks' hair and went to the kitchen, and her son watched her go, hoping that she was proud of what he did. Bulma seemed a bit livelier at this, and that made Trunks happy.**

**He knew she'd be ok when Vegeta is here again.**

**_Come home soon, Dad, _Trunks thought, and continued reading.**

**A little while later, the doorbell rang. Mrs. Briefs answered it and beamed at cute Goten at the door. "Hello, sweetheart. What brings you here today?" Goten smiled. "Hi, Bulma's Mom. I came by to see if the Dragon Radar was here. Is it ok if I used it?"**

**Mrs. Briefs scratched her head in confusion. "The Dragon's what? Um, I think it'd be best if you asked my husband about that. He's in the next room."**

**"Ok," said Goten, and found Dr. Briefs in an office. ****"Hi, Bulma's Dad!" **

**Dr. Briefs turned around. "Hey there, kiddo. What're you doing here?" **

**Goten looked around at Dr. Briefs' pile of important things, and some junk, and frowned slightly. "Um, I was gonna use the Dragon Radar. Can I borrow it please?" He hoped it wasn't buried in the pile of junk.**

**Dr. Briefs seemed thoughtful. ****"Dragon Racecar? Uh…" **

****

**"No, no!" Goten said. "I need the Dragon _Radar! _Do you know where it is?" **

**Dr. Briefs looked confused, and Goten's face ran blank. "Do you even know _what_ it is?"**

**Dr. Briefs sweatdropped. "How about I ask Trunks what you're talking about? Trunks!" **

**Trunks soon scurried down the hallway and entered his grandfather's office. He was surprised that Goten was here. "Hey, Goten. What are you doing here?"**

Goten explained that he needed the Dragon Radar, and Trunks simply found it on the bookshelf near Dr. Briefs' head. He gave it to Goten, and then asked, "Hey, Goten, what do you need the Dragon Radar for?"

**Goten smiled and simply explained, "Your Dad is gonna come home."**

Trunks smiled and placed a hand on Goten's shoulder. "Thanks. You really are my best friend…"

**Goten put the Dragon Radar in his pocket and gave Trunks a thumbs up before dashing away, almost tripping Mrs. Briefs in the hallway. She had a plate of cookies and a glass of milk in her hands, and asked Goten if he was leaving so soon.**

**"Aren't you going to have some cookies and milk?" she yelled over her shoulder.**

**"No time, Bulma's Mom, but thank you!" Goten's voice faded away as he exited Capsule Corps.**

**Once outside, Goten hopped into the passenger's seat of Gohan's air car. "Got it?" Gohan asked him. Goten nodded and held it in Gohan's sight. "Now onward to Kame Island!"**

*******

Night had arrived once Chi-Chi had finished dealing with her sons, worrying about where they had been for the past five hours. Right now, she knew they were in bed, but she kept hearing noises, as if someone else were in the house…

**Cautious, Chi-Chi pulled the slipping straps of her nightgown back on her shoulders, and was about to slink out of bed, but the bedroom door opened.**

**It was Goku.**

**Goku saw Chi-Chi let out a sigh of relief, and that the strap of her nightgown slinked down her shoulder, giving a view of her exposed skin that made Goku stare. **

**He saw Chi-Chi's eyes on him and looked away, shaking his head, as if he were scolding himself.**

**He went to his dresser, pulled out a pair of boxers, and grabbed a few other things. He began to walk away, but the silence was shattered suddenly.**

**"Goku?"**

**Chi-Chi's gentle voice was present to Goku's attention as he stopped in his tracks. **

**"Where are you going?"**

**Goku clutched his boxers tightly in his hands, wishing she hadn't asked. This was going to hurt, but if she wanted an explanation, then fine…**

Goku turned around and looked at her, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. "I'm letting you have the bed. You can have everything you want, even the boys."

**Chi-Chi's eyes widened, and her heart began to gain speed. What was he talking about? Right then, she knew something was seriously wrong…**

**"Goku, come here."**

The reluctant Saiyan didn't obey, and kept his sorrowful look on the carpet. It was silent for a few seconds until he heard Chi-Chi speak again. "Fine, don't come here, but tell me where you've been all day."

**"At the hill and lake," Goku said simply, but his voice was dull, as if he had been drained of his energy…**

He kept his gaze on the carpet, and spoke quietly, "I've been doing a lot of thinking, Chi-Chi, and I realize what I'm doing just isn't cutting it. I failed you as a husband. I didn't know what I was doing when I married you, and it took me a long time to understand you and get the hang of a husband's duties.

**"But I know I'm not doing it right. It's not that I don't know how. I think I do, but change has meddled in with everything."**

**He looked up at her, confused and sad. "You're not the same woman I left seven years ago, Chi-Chi. I noticed that, but if you look at me, you'll know I haven't changed at all."**

**Chi-Chi didn't like the way this was starting, or the melancholy tone in Goku's voice, but she was willing to try to understand where Goku was hinting at. "What do you mean? You told me yourself that Saiyan's physical appearance doesn't-"**

"That's not what I meant," he sternly interrupted her. His eyebrows drew together in anger and guilt. "I haven't changed at all… I'm so heartless, I only care about fighting, right?"

*******

Goku looked up at his wife, and it shocked Chi-Chi to see his eyes cloudy with tears. "How could you love me?" he whispered. Surprise and anger overcame Chi-Chi and she glared at him.

"What? Are you saying that I DON'T love you? How could you doubt it? I love you more than-"

"Not that," Goku cut her off. "I mean, how could you love someone who doesn't even try to improve as a husband? Don't you see that I make the same mistakes? I keep hurting you and try the same methods of consoling you, but you end up hurt later."

This was making no sense to Chi-Chi. What had happened to the optimism Goku had when she had her concern with Gohan? What about everything he told her? He had said they needed to look at the future. And now Goku certainly wasn't looking at the future…

Chi-Chi was about to say something, but she saw Goku do something else.

He turned away. "This is why I thought about our circumstance today. The truth is… I've been nothing but a burden to you. Why would you want to stay by someone who keeps hurting you? You wouldn't. So, I think it'd be best if I lived at my Grandpa Gohan's place. I don't want to cause you any more pain, Chi-Chi. I'm sorry…"

**Goku tried to exit the bedroom, but his grip was weak, and he let go of what he was carrying, as if he lost all strength to hold anything. All he could do was stand there, feeling his heart crack with every beat. **

**He heard Chi-Chi climb out of bed, and he turned around slowly. He looked confused as Chi-Chi stared desperately at him. **

**This was stupid! Chi-Chi remembered when she felt all alone during the seven years Goku was dead. Her Saiyan bond with Goku had been broken, and she felt tormented, torn limb from limb, and the way she does now: desperate. Wouldn't Goku feel the same thing if he left? **

**Seeing him in pain always took some sort of payment in the soul of Chi-Chi, and just imagining him going through that… It brought tears to her eyes. No, she and Goku had too much now to just throw away. She wouldn't let it be tossed.**

**"…Don't," she started shakily. "Don't be unreasonable." She sniffed, feeling herself grow emotional. **

"I would be hurt deeper if you left me. I want to be by your side. Always. I learned why you do what you do, even though sometimes it's hard for me to accept. But if you ever left me…"

Chi-Chi wiped at her eyes, and hadn't noticed Goku hung his head. She continued, "Please don't. It'd be so wrong… Our children still need their father." 

**She looked up at him, but only saw his head hang in defeat. Chi-Chi brought her hands to Goku's face, and she had to use everything she had to stop herself from flinching when she felt Goku's tears wet her fingers.**

She brought his face up so he can look at her, and she brushed his tears away with light touches of her fingertips. Lastly, she held his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. 

"I still need my husband."

**Goku gazed at her sadly. "But Chi-Chi, I-"**

**He grunted, as he felt himself being slammed against the wall, and then moaned softly as he felt Chi-Chi kissing him passionately, letting him know she meant what she said. **

**In that kiss, Goku could feel Chi-Chi's sincerity, and the love she had for him, and he felt himself relax, and his own desire begin to build up. When Chi-Chi pulled away, she stroked the side of his face gently. **

**"I still do," she whispered softly.**

**"Really?" he whispered back. Chi-Chi smiled. "Really." She was about to lean into his chest, but she felt Goku tilt her chin up so she can look at him. His expression was only giving off one vibe, and that was desire.**

**He pressed his lips against hers in a powerful kiss that soon caused her to melt in his arms.**

**As the kiss deepened, and hands roamed, Goku could feel the blood rush to his loins, and he knew Chi-Chi could feel the result of it. She blushed as she pulled away. "Um…"**

**Goku growled softly. "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi, but I… I have this urge to do things to you, and I want to obey it, but…" **

**Chi-Chi only secretly smiled, and took Goku's hand in hers. She didn't hear Goku question her as she led him to their bed. Once they sat in it, Chi-Chi took his hand again.**

**"Before we go there," Chi-Chi started, feeling her cheeks burn. "I want to tell you something. It's about last night." **

Goku looked at her, waiting, and she continued, "I'm sorry. I…I only thought of myself. I had harbored all this pain since you died and now that I'm talking to you, I let it all out and hurt you… I've hurt you before too, and not just the screaming…

"I can't imagine how insane you must've gone when Gohan and I thought you were a stranger. You tried to convince us you were related to us, but it wouldn't stick. Look at me… All these years I've been married to you and NOW I realize how much I've hurt you."

**She pulled her hand away from Goku's. "I'm sorry. I…I'm glad you're my husband, and I do love you." **

**Goku seemed almost perplexed; he hadn't known Chi-Chi felt this way at all. Then he felt he knew what to do. He faced Chi-Chi. "Things have always been hard for us, if not weird. At least we would always find a way to go through our circumstances together. I'm sorry about last night too. Um, I don't know what came over me. I just really missed you…"**

**Chi-Chi blushed. "I suppose I forgot those Saiyan ways…"**

**Goku laughed, causing Chi-Chi to smile, but then she eyed him shyly. "I don't really blame you… It had been seven years, six months and three weeks. And… I miss those Saiyan ways too… I remember the first time you acted like that and scared me out of my skin. But it was all good…"**

**Goku smiled. "I want us to be the way we were. I missed a lot while I was dead, and I want to try to make things better. I don't want to make promises to you that you think will break. But… I want another chance at loving you right. At loving the boys right… I want to take my responsibility as your husband and our sons' father again." **

**He kissed her softly. "Give me another chance. Please… I'll even give you another child, raise him correctly with you, and be at your side. Of course, a girl is okay too."**

**Chi-Chi blushed and smiled shyly. "Goku, we don't have to go _that_ far, though it sounds tempting. I'm just glad to have you near me. I don't want to ever be without you again. I want to take advantage of our time alone, if you know what I mean." **

**Goku nodded and smiled mischievously. He scooted closer to her and began to remove her nightgown, tugging at it and almost ripping it apart. **

**"Goku!"**

**Startled, Goku looked up at a surprised and still blushing Chi-Chi. "You don't have to rush it," she whispered. "Take it easy, and take your time with me." She sat up to his level and kissed him softly to prove this. **

**Goku smiled once she pulled away. He took her lovingly in his arms. "It feels good to feel your touch again."**

**Chi-Chi returned the embrace and rubbed Goku's back soothingly. "I know. We have lots to catch up on." Goku smirked. "Why do I like the sound of that?" **

**Chi-Chi sighed. "Goku…"**

**He gently broke the embrace and cupped Chi-Chi's face with his hands. He kissed her lightly, and then kissed her a few times, finally being able to do what he wanted to so long ago. **

**His kisses grew deeper and more passionate, and he felt his whole body reawaken when he felt Chi-Chi's hands on him, and heard her soft moans. **

**How he missed her so! Yes, they had a lot to catch up on.**

**Gently, Goku lay Chi-Chi down on the bed, and gazed at her softly, feeling all the love he had for her. Chi-Chi blushed, noting his deep thoughtfulness and concentration, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he was on his hands and knees above her. It was her turn to give him an affectionate gaze, and she gently pulled Goku down on the bed with her, catching his mouth with hers.**

**Goku closed his eyes, moaning softly as he felt every part of Chi-Chi's body pressed against his. He wanted to be familiar with his wife once again, and he felt so foolish for never wanting to be wished back. **

**Deeper, compassionate, harder, softer, gentle… Their hands and bodies were becoming close again. It felt as if they were discovering what was lost, and were revealing what was hidden. **

**Much time had not passed before they were unclothed, and they gazed in amazement at each other. And where did this desire come from? Slowly, memories were being refreshed as they were in a hurry to be together. **

Passion consumed their minds as they sought to feel at peace… 

****

**_Aki no kure                                       At autumn dusk_**

**_Daisuki                                            I still love you very much_**

Amae                                                I still depend on you 

**To be continued….**

Chapter 13: Contentedness and a Prophecy 

**A/N:**

**(1) Yes, no lemon… I have to keep it PG-13, ok? Dun kill mee! x_x**

**(2) I just couldn't keep torturing G/CC… Things are really ok between them now. So, put the torches away. ^^;;**

**(3) Amae is the Japanese phrase for expressing feelings of dependency toward another person. The Japanese highly value their relationships, even with society, so amae isn't an uncommon word to speak, and is usually used at certain times.**

** The relationship doesn't necessarily mean boyfriend/girlfriend or husband/wife. It could be parent/child or friend/friend.**

**I tried to put this into the content of this chapter. And yes, I made up that poem at the end. It's not haiku or anything special. I just felt it would fit in nicely. ^^**


	13. Contentedness and a Prophecy

Learning to Love You 

**__**

**_Chapter Thirteen: Contentedness and a Prophecy_**

**__**

**__**

**_Fall 774 AD_**

****

****

**Life was turning out well. The victims of a dilemma had shown their strong character and persevered to live life to the fullest. The wounds of broken hearts were healed, and newness was present now as a second chance in life was granted.**

*******

**"Gohan, Goten! It's past seven already! Hurry up!"**

**Nineteen-year-old Son Gohan hurried in putting on his black school vest, as he heard his mother's voice from the kitchen. It was the first day of school, and Gohan knew Chi-Chi wanted him to make sure Goten got to his school on time. **

**Speaking of which, where was he?**

**Gohan looked around as he buttoned his vest, and smiled as he saw his little brother hopping out of the kitchen, pulling on one of his shoes and chewing on a piece of toast in his mouth.**

**"Mm most eddy 'Nii-chan!" Eight-year-old Goten murmured. He hopped over to Gohan and sat on the floor, pulling on his other shoe. "What?" Gohan asked. Goten took the toast out his mouth. "I said I was almost ready, 'Nii-chan."**

**Their mother retreated from the kitchen, making sure they were leaving soon. Chi-Chi sighed to herself, watching her sons as they grabbed their sweaters, ready to go. She couldn't believe how big Gohan and Goten had gotten and that they were only going to grow up faster.**

**The doorbell rang just then.**

**"That's Videl," Gohan said. "C'mon, Goten." He turned to his mom and smiled. "Bye, Mom." "Bye, Mommy!" Goten cheerfully said. Chi-Chi smiled as well. "See you guys later. Do well." Gohan answered the door and he and Goten grabbed their things as they went outside with Videl.**

**Once on the walkway, Goten fidgeted and stuck his fingers in his collar, loosening it. Videl looked down at Goten and laughed. "What's wrong with you?" Goten frowned. "I don't like this uniform too much," he admitted sheepishly. "I'd rather wear a training gi."**

**"You would," Gohan laughed, and then reassured Goten he looked good in his uniform. He really did look good in his navy blazer and slacks. Gold buttons streamed down the front of the blazer, and a crisp white collar from a polo shirt was visible around his neck. He lastly wore shiny black shoes.**

**Only his unruly hair remained the same. Goten hoped he would do well in school. He had been taught by Chi-Chi since he was 3, and now he would be in the third grade at Orange Star Elementary. **

**He wondered if Gohan ever worried about school. Well, now it surely didn't seem like it, now that he hung out with Videl...a lot.**

**"Hey, 'Nii-chan?"**

**"Hm?" Gohan answered, ducking under a tree branch in the walkway. **

**"When are you going to marry Videl?" Goten asked simply. "Kuririn and the others keep talking about it."**

**That question made Videl and Gohan stop in their tracks as they were silenced, blushing. Goten turned around, confused. What was wrong? "Huh?"**

**Gohan scrambled for a good answer, looking around nervously as he felt Videl's shy eyes on him. Then he saw Goten's school in the distance. "Look, you don't want to be late for school! Go, Goten, go!" he blurted.**

**Goten looked to where Gohan was looking and then he nodded. "Um, okay. See ya later, 'Nii-chan!" He put the straps of his yellow bookbag over both his shoulders and flew away.**

**Once Goten left, Gohan sighed with relief. "Kid brothers," he chuckled nervously to Videl. She laughed softly, nervous as well. "Lucky you." The walk to school was going to be awkward now...**

*******

**Goten stared in amazement at how big his school was, and how many kids there were in his class. How could he, just another little kid, ever feel at home in such a big and confusing place? Would he get lost in this sea of unfamiliar faces? And what about his teacher?**

**Goten gulped and made his way to the cubbyholes in the back of the room. He hung the top strap of his bookbag under the hook of the cubbyhole where it was labeled with his name. There, he had done that right.**

**Then Goten looked at the ground next to the cubbyhole next to him. A green bookbag with a label on it. Goten squinted at the handwriting. It was a kid's handwriting, and not a parent's, like Goten thought it would be.**

**Then he looked at the label on the cubbyhole.**

**Trunks!!**

**Goten's face lit up and he looked in the sea of screaming, playing kids. He could see past them to find a hunched figure leaning against the wall in the corner. Yep! It was Trunks.**

**"Trunks, Trunks!"**

**The lavender-haired boy looked up suddenly as he heard a familiar voice. His face changed from solemn to confused as he saw Goten run to him. "Hi, Trunks! Gosh, I never thought you'd be here!" Goten gushed, excited.**

**"My mom sent me here," Trunks grumbled.**

**Goten just smiled, cheerful. "Maybe our moms knew I was going to go here and your mom must've arranged you to be in my class! Boy, it's gonna be a fun year!"**

**Trunks just crossed his arms, smiling weakly.**

**"Hey, lookit that kid!" **

**Goten and Trunks turned around as the crowd of kids' noise decreased. They had stopped playing and screaming as they stepped out a certain boy's way. The boy pointed at Goten.**

**"Look at that weird hair!" He began to laugh and walk toward Goten, followed by two of his friends. "Who did your hair? Or does it just look that way when you wake up?"**

**Goten growled, clenching his fists. "Stop making fun of my hair! It's just like my daddy's!" **

**"Whatever," the older boy laughed. Then he pointed at Trunks. "You're not as goofy as your pink-haired friend here." He scrutinized at the nametag Trunks wore. New students wore one until the teacher could register their name in the list.**

**"Briefs Trunks," the boy read slowly. Then he laughed. "_Briefs? Your name is Briefs? Haha! And you have pink hair too!"_**

**"Hey!" Goten said angrily. "Stop being so mean! We didn't do anything to you! Leave us alone!" Trunks held out a hand in front of Goten. "It's ok, Goten," he said solemnly. "I can handle this."**

**Goten watched as Trunks walked toward the bully and his friends. Trunks came to a halt, glaring at the bully in the eyes. He was two inches taller than Trunks, and a little bigger too, with brown, messy hair, and mean gray eyes.**

**"Wha'cha got?" he taunted Trunks, and then held up his hands, urging Trunks to come closer. "C'mon, c'mon, wha'cha got? Huh, huh? Wha'cha got?" **

**"I've got more than you," Trunks said, and then he turned his head, seeing Goten walk toward him. He whispered into Trunks's ear, and Trunks smirked.**

**"You wanna see what I got, kid?" he asked the bully.**

**Trunks turned into a Super Saiyan, and surprise was written on the bully's face, and all the kids behind him. "Woah, how'd that kid do that?" One boy asked. "He looks so tough, _and_ he's cute!" One girl squealed. **

**"Heh, heh, heh," Trunks chuckled under his breath, eyeing the bully. He could tell he was trying to remain strong. One of the bully's friends stepped back. "Wait a sec, Mashiro," he told the bully nervously.**

**"Whaddya want, Toru?" Mashiro asked, keeping his eyes on Trunks. "Can't you see I'm about to beat up this blonde punk?"**

**"Man, don't be stupid!" Toru objected. "Don't you watch the Tenkaichi Budokais on TV? That kid is Vegeta's son!" Mashiro blinked. "That really tough guy who says he's the Prince of all S-Say Its? You're his kid?"**

**"Duh, you idiot," Trunks said. **

**"Woah, man, sorry. I meant nothing against you," Mashiro said, and easily backed away from Trunks and Goten. "You have a nice day..." When Trunks and Goten were isolated from the crowd, Trunks changed out of his Super Saiyan form.**

**"That was so awesome!" Goten raved. "You could've knocked out that kid with one punch if you wanted to!"**

**"Yeah, I could've," Trunks agreed, smugly, looking like his father right now. "Now everyone knows not to mess with us. It's gonna be a fun year..."**

*******

**Chi-Chi was sitting in her bedroom, sewing a sweater for Goku. Now that both Gohan and Goten went to school, Chi-Chi found more time to do other tasks, and even things she wanted to do, like read and….knit a sweater for Goku.**

**Her husband was eating lunch in the kitchen right now, and then he would probably go train, Chi-Chi figured. That was okay. She wanted to finish knitting this pine green sweater for him. **

**He would look good in it. Heck, he looks good in all colors. This was one reason why Chi-Chi would rather he wear a variety of clothes, instead of insisting on his gi being washed. He looks cute no matter what he wears.**

**Jeans, shorts, an undershirt, swimsuit, boxers...**

**Though she had been concentrating on getting every stitch of the sweater right, Chi-Chi could feel herself blushing. She remembered the last time she saw Goku in his boxers. He was like an animal that day... So wild and...sexy.**

**It had been a long time since he was like that... And the results of it were more than what she could ask. Her children.**

**Chi-Chi navigated the needle through the soft cotton material, and she was reminded of how she had made Gohan and Goten's clothes when they were smaller. Yes, every single one of her boys was cute, and Chi-Chi felt she couldn't be more blessed than she does now.**

**"Hey, what are you doing?"**

**Chi-Chi looked up, hearing that voice, and then she was surprised. "Oh, Goku!" She looked over at the closed bedroom doors to see that Goku had entered without her knowing. Then she looked down at the sweater in her lap.**

**"Well, um, this was supposed to be a surprise," she quietly admitted to Goku.**

**"What was?"**

**Chi-Chi took the needle and thread out of the sweater and lifted it up for Goku to see. "This," she explained. "I made it for you as a surprise. I thought I could finish it before you finished eating."**

**Goku titled his head, smiling at the sweater. "Thanks," he said, cheerfully, and hugged Chi-Chi. It was simple things like this that made Goku glad to have Chi-Chi as his wife.**

**Goku took the sweater and tried it on. "It's really comfy!" he said, and then looked at the sleeves. "It's a nice color too. I remember when you used to make stuff like this for me and sew up my old gi when we first married. Do you remember when we first married, Chi-Chi? It was like this, just us in this house."**

**"Yeah," Chi-Chi answered. "I miss those days. We spent our time trying to understand each other." Goku took off his new sweater and placed it to the side, and he smiled at Chi-Chi shyly. **

**"What?" she asked, softly, smiling herself.**

**"I remember we did other things in our time too," Goku said, sitting on the bed next to Chi-Chi, his hand stroking her stomach and then descending. He looked up to see his wife smiling slowly, her cheeks painted red with blush. **

**She laughed softly. "We are alone... C'mere," she said, cupping Goku's face with her hands and kissing him gently. Goku kissed her back, laying her on her back, but she flipped him on his back and pulled away.**

**"Hmm," she protested, huskily. "My turn." **

**Goku was fine with that decision as well.**

*******

**It was four o' clock when Gohan and Goten returned from school, and Chi-Chi asked how Goten's first day of school was. **

**"It was cool, Mommy! I didn't know Trunks was going to be there! Did you and Bulma plan this?" Goten asked.**

**Chi-Chi crossed her arms and smiled. "It wasn't so hard to do. But make sure you're friendly to the other kids, too, okay?"**

**Goten nodded obediently. "Ok. But it's going to be hard. Not everyone there is so nice. This one boy was being mean. His name was Mashiro. He made fun of my hair."**

**"That wasn't nice," Goku said, frowning. He ran a hand through his hair. "Hmph."                                                **

**Goten nodded. "Yeah. He made fun of Trunks too because his surname is Briefs. But Trunks took care of that!"**

**"Trunks hit him?" Chi-Chi asked, worried. **

**Goten shook his head. "Nope! He turned into a Super Saiyan and Mashiro got so scared! His friend told him Trunks was Vegeta's son and that's why he should back off."**

**Goku laughed. "Yep! No one wants to mess with Vegeta!"**

**Gohan suddenly remembered something at the mention of Vegeta. He remembered the telepathic conversation he had with Vegeta when he had gone to Capsule Corps. to talk to Trunks and Bulma. He remembered saying he would revive him with the Dragonballs. And that was exactly what he was going to do...**

***********

**_Fall 775 AD_**

****

****

**Two years had passed since Vegeta's sacrifice, and Gohan was intent on keeping his promise. With the help of the other Z warriors, he found the Dragonballs and decided to revive him on this day. **

**Gohan and Goku, Kuririn and his family, Trunks, Bulma, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Master Roshi were all at Kami's Lookout, where the summoning of Shenlong would take place. **

**Gohan laid out the Dragonballs and cast his hand over them. ****_Hopefully, this will the last wish I have to make,_**** he thought. "By my command, I summon Shenlong!" he chanted.**

**The mystic dragon appeared in the sky, with the blinding light accompanying him as always. "Speak your wish," he said.**

**Gohan stood to his feet and smiled. "I'm going to keep my promise. I wish that you would summon Vegeta's soul here!" **

**"Your wish has been granted," Shenlong replied, and a small white form stood in front of Shenlong. The white form turned into Vegeta, and he looked at his hands, knowing he was really alive.**

**"Vegeta, Vegeta!"**

**Bulma and Trunks ran to Vegeta and embraced him tightly, so happy to have him back. Vegeta squirmed, uncomfortable, and blushing a bit.**

**"Aww," Kuririn cooed. "Ain't nothing like it when a man knows his family loves him." He held Marron tighter in his arms, and Juuhachigou smiled slightly. **

**"What is your second wish?" Shenlong interrupted the happiness. **

**"Get me a woman!!" Master Roshi screeched. "The requirements are-"**

**"Sorry, Master Roshi," Gohan cut him off, sweatdropping. "I promised Vegeta he could have the second wish. I owe him it."**

**"Yes," Vegeta agreed, glad Gohan had stopped the pervert Roshi from continuing his speech. **_The fool would say something crude, anyway._****

****

**"Dangit," Roshi murmured.**

**Goku sighed. "Man... I'm so hungry. I wish I had some food..."**

**"Your wish has been granted!"**

**Vegeta spun around. "What? NOOO!" **

**Instantly, a feast appeared in front of Goku, and he stood there, blinking. He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. ****"Heh, heh.... Sorry, Vegeta. ****I honestly said it to myself, but I guess Shenlong heard me and thought-"**

**"KAKAROT!!! I will never forgive you!!!"**

**"Sorry," Goku said again, and then looked at the feast in front of him. "I'm really hungry, but you can have half the food if you want, Vegeta."**

**Vegeta growled.**

**"Ok, ok, you can have it all!" Goku said, whining a bit. "Man...but I really am hungry!"**

**"I don't want the food, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled. "Eat it for all I care! I'm going home!" He began to fly away, but Shenlong said, "Wait."**

**Vegeta stopped flying and stepped to the ground. Everyone looked up at Shenlong, and he spoke.**

**"There is something the warriors in this place need to know. I will foretell a prophecy..."**

**Everyone was silent, paying attention and listening to what was coming up next.**

**Shenlong continued, "In three months, a new evil will arise out of hell. That evil is the creation of the father of an evil wizard. He is the strongest character you will ever have to face. He wants world domination, and will not wait much longer for it. Prepare yourselves. I assure you that this is the most difficult battle you will endure. Farewell."**

**Shenlong and his usual blinding light vanished into the sky, leaving the shocked audience behind.**

**"A new evil?" Yamcha asked. "Man, we just had seven nice years of peace and now this..."**

**"I'm confused," Kuririn said, scratching his head with one hand, while holding Marron with the other. Marron laughed and imitated her father in scratching her head as well. "Shenlong could have at least told us a little more about this new evil. How does he get out of heck anyway?"**

**"It doesn't matter," Goku said, solemn. "We've gotta train..."**

**To be continued...**

**Chapter Fourteen: Prophecy Fulfilled**


	14. Prophecy Fulfilled

Oh, man! In the last chapter, I forgot to offer a cookie to see who could guess whom the new evil was, even though it was pretty obvious, considering the timeline. Soooo… Anyway, yes, Vegeta never got his wish. ^_^; Poor Veggie-kun.

**Vegeta: ::Crosses arms and looks away:: **

**Goku: ::Bowing, sweatdropping:: I'm sorry, so sorry. ^^;;**

**Sadako: It was better this way, Vegeta. I honestly didn't know what you'd wish for in the story, exactly, so…**

**Vegeta: ::Surprised, and then yells:: WOMAN, ARE YOU BLIND?! ANYTHING WOULD'VE BEEN FINE! WORLD DOMINATION, THE MOST POWERFUL BEING EVER, ETERNAL LIFE! ANYTHING!!! BUT NO… THAT BAKA KAKAROT HAD TO RUIN IT, WHO I'M STILL GOING TO DESTROY BY THE WAY!!**

**Chi-Chi: Really? ::Glares in her fighting stance, with the legendary Frying Pan of Pain in one hand::**

**Vegeta: O_O; ::Runs****::**

**Sadako: ::Sweatdrops and smoothes hair:: **

**Bulma: Hmm… What's Chi-Chi's secret?**

**Goku: I dunno, but what about that cookie?**

**Buu: Teehee**

**Sadako: On with the story. u_u;   **

****

****

**Learning to Love You**

**__**

**_Chapter Fourteen: Prophecy Fulfilled_**

**__**

**__**

**It was a crisp, November morning at Mt. Paozu where the Son family resides. Colorful fall leaves scattered the ground, letting everyone know they were near fall's end. Curly smoke rose from the chimney of a small capsule house, and the doorbell just rang right now.**

**Chi-Chi answered the front door, seeing that Yamcha, Kuririn, Vegeta, and Piccolo were standing there. "G'morning, Chi-Chi," Kuririn greeted, smiling. "Hey guys," Chi-Chi greeted everyone back slowly, noting the solemn looks on their faces. **

**"Where's Goku?" Yamcha asked.**

**Chi-Chi gestured toward the back door. "He's out with Gohan and Goten in the backyard. Why?"**

**"Thank you," Vegeta said and began to walk in the house toward the backyard, with the others following behind him. Kuririn turned around to answer Chi-Chi's question. He wore the same solemn face as the others.**

**"We've got training to do."**

*******

**Everyone had trained all morning, and while the others were eating their own lunches outside, Goku, Gohan, and Goten went inside at the smell of Chi-Chi's cooking. As they got ready to eat, Chi-Chi served them some food, and then herself.**

**As she sat down with her family to eat, Chi-Chi studied Goku and her boys from under her eyelashes. What was with the big deal with training all of a sudden? And why was everyone so cheerful? This wasn't making any sense to Chi-Chi, and she worried if they were keeping something from her.**

**The boys' conversation only seemed like murmurs to her as she thought and thought. This was way too suspicious. Yesterday, they were behaving just like a normal family. And now today Goku gets serious about training and drags Gohan and Goten into it.**

**"Mommy?"**

**Chi-Chi looked up, at first not responding to her youngest son's call. "Hm?" Goten's face expressed his concern. "You're not eating much. You seem down. Are you okay?" **

**Chi-Chi nodded slowly, and she felt Gohan's concerned eyes on her as well. "I'm fine. It's nothing." **

**"Okay," Goten said, and resumed eating and talking with Gohan and Goku.**

**Pretending to appear fine was one thing, but worrying was a completely different thing, and now Chi-Chi was worried. She glanced at Goku. Usually they would talk about everything, and Goku would tell Chi-Chi when something like this was going to happen.**

**But now he hasn't said anything...**

**Next, Chi-Chi looked at Gohan. He used to be so intent on studying, but that was before Videl came. There was nothing wrong in finding someone to love, but she wasn't ready to give away her eldest child just yet... And then there was something else. Gohan also put studying as a later priority and started training vigorously with Goku, just like when he was little.**

**Chi-Chi really began to wonder now, and she lastly fixed her eyes on Goten. **

**Her youngest son, her most precious gift... And he wanted to train too. He had always liked it, but he didn't even question the intent of this tough training. There had to be some reason that they were pushing themselves so hard, right?**

**But Goten didn't even ask...**

**After lunch, Goku stayed to help Chi-Chi clean up. There were more piles of dishes than usual, and Goku didn't feel like upsetting his wife by leaving his big stack of plates too. **

**He was confused now, though. Usually, Chi-Chi would thank him for helping her out in anything. Maybe not a kiss or something, but usually a 'thank you'. Goku had figured she had told Goten she was okay so Goten's concentration wouldn't be ruined in his training.**

**Soon the last clean dish was put in the dishwasher to dry, and Goku dried his hands, walking away.**

**"Goku?" Chi-Chi asked softly. **

**Goku turned back, tilting his head. He saw Chi-Chi beckon him to come, and he obeyed, curious as to what she wanted. Chi-Chi touched Goku's arm gently, and Goku looked at her, seeing the worry in her eyes.**

**"Kuririn and the others came over this morning to see you," she said. "Kuririn said that you all had training to do. What's going on?"**

**A look of surprise crossed his face for a moment, and then uneasiness was clear to see. Goku frowned slightly, and then he shook his head. "I'll explain tonight," he told Chi-Chi. "But I really have to get back now, okay?"**

**Chi-Chi nodded and let Goku go, partly relieved that Goku said he would explain. However, she had a feeling she wasn't going to like this. She had seen his expression. Whatever was coming couldn't be good...**

*******

**Later in the afternoon, the doorbell rang again. Like before, Chi-Chi was the one to answer the door. "Oh, hey Bulma, Trunks. What brings you guys over here?" **

**"Hi, Chi-Chi," Bulma and Trunks said in unison, and then Bulma placed a hand on her son's shoulder.**

**"Trunks and I were just doing a few things, and then I was reminded that Vegeta was over here and that he demanded that Trunks train with him and Goten," Bulma explained. "Is that alright with you?"**

**Chi-Chi nodded, and stepped aside so Bulma and Trunks could come in. "They're out back, Trunks," Chi-Chi said to him. Trunks nodded, gazing steadily outside. When he didn't move, Chi-Chi tried to see what Trunks was staring at.**

**Before she could speak, Trunks looked up at her and smiled a bit. "Don't worry about me. I have no hard feelings for Gohan. Not anymore. Thanks for letting me train here."**

**When Trunks walked away, Chi-Chi smiled, glad to know that Trunks had recovered. She didn't want anyone else to feel bitter towards Gohan. When she glanced at Bulma, she noticed the sour look on her face, and she frowned.**

**"What?" she said, trying to get a hint.**

**Bulma shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just a little angry that Vegeta just goes out there and trains instead of spending time with me. He just came back from the dead yesterday after two years. One night isn't going to make up for it..."**

**Chi-Chi was silenced, catching the drift that Bulma still felt bitter towards Gohan. She knew. Bulma had been separated from her husband for two years as a result of Vegeta's sacrifice. **

**But Chi-Chi said nothing as she gazed out the window, watching everyone train happily outside. They were happy to fight and spar. It was still puzzling though... The world around Chi-Chi seemed to fade gradually as she was lost in staring at her family outside.**

**Goku's words and his expressions echoed through her head, and the sense that something was really wrong would come to her.**

**She had been gazing for so long, that she was startled when Bulma asked her a question. "What?"**

**Bulma looked at her. "What's wrong? You look concerned."**

Chi-Chi sighed, shaking her head slowly. "I just don't understand the deal with training suddenly. All this started yesterday. Didn't you feel that something was up when Vegeta just wanted to train? Well, he's always training I think, but doesn't it puzzle you at least a little bit?"

**Bulma blinked. "Huh? Um, not really. I expected him and Trunks to train, and the others too. Didn't Goku tell you?"**

**"No, he didn't," Chi-Chi said, irritated. Now she really felt like everyone knew 'the secret' except her. **

**"Oh," said Bulma. "Well, it's not a big deal I think… Vegeta said that there was going to be-"**

**Chi-Chi held up a hand that silenced Bulma. ****"No, it****'s okay. I'll find out from Goku tonight." **

**"Okay," Bulma said, and then looked at her wristwatch. "Oh, I've gotta go. I'll pick up Trunks around 5, okay? So don't worry about giving him some dinner."**

**"All right," Chi-Chi said, and opened the front door for Bulma. "See ya…"**

**Once Bulma left and Chi-Chi closed the door, she wondered if not hearing Bulma out was the right thing. Why did she know and not her? Vegeta didn't seem to be the one to explain or talk to his wife about things very often.**

**But Chi-Chi expected Goku to at least. But he didn't, and now she was not only worried, but irritated as well. She will just have to wait until tonight…**

*******

Soon it was near five o'clock and Bulma had just called Chi-Chi letting her know she was on her way to pick Trunks up. Chi-Chi stopped by the kitchen before heading to the backyard. 

**She walked around some warriors meditating, others sparring, and finally made her way to where Trunks was, trying to beat Goten in a push-ups contest. Goku was the judge.**

**"Trunks?"**

**The lavender-haired boy was startled upon hearing his name, and his arms gave in to collapsing. His face smashed into the grass and Goten cheered beside him. "I win!" **

**Trunks picked himself up and looked at Chi-Chi, exasperated.**

**"Oh man! You ruined my concentration! But what is it?"**

**Chi-Chi smiled. "Sorry. Your mom's coming to get you in about five minutes so you should get ready to go. Here, I brought you a drink and snack. I thought you could use a little refreshment before you go home."**

**"Wow, thanks," Trunks said, taking the water bottle and pack of crackers. Goten whimpered cutely beside him. "What about me, Mommy?" **

**Chi-Chi patted Goten's head. "Ok, I'll get you some too."**

**"Thanks!"**

**"Hey, what about me?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi turned around, giving Goku a look. "Just kidding," he said, waving his hands in defense. But Chi-Chi smiled. "I'll get you some too."**

**It was a little after six-thirty by the time everyone had gone home and dinner was eaten. After the kitchen was cleaned up, Chi-Chi grimaced and then plugged her nose. "Oh, guys," she said to her husband and sons. "All that training must've made you sweat buckets, I can tell. Go take a bath."**

**"Can we take one in the barrel outside?" Goten asked.**

**"I don't care as long as you get clean," Chi-Chi answered. **

**After they took their baths, Chi-Chi patched up a few wounds Goten and Gohan claimed to be pain-free and sent them to bed. As she put the first-aid kit away, Chi-Chi felt Goku's arm come around her shoulder. **

**"I'll clean up tomorrow. Let's go to sleep now," he told her. Chi-Chi agreed, grateful.**

**As she and Goku walked down the hallway leading to their bedroom, Chi-Chi looked up at Goku to see if he would talk about the deal with training. But he only smiled and tilted his head. "Hm?"**

**Chi-Chi smiled weakly, and she could tell that Goku's smile was fake too. That only made her worry some more.**

*******

**Chi-Chi waited for Goku in the bed and glanced at him brushing his teeth, humming. He inspected his teeth in the mirror afterwards and saw Chi-Chi look at him in the mirror. "I see you too," he said.**

**Once Goku slid under the bed sheets, Chi-Chi asked him, "Are you ready to tell me what's going on with the training?"**

**"Huh? Well…" Goku trailed off. He turned toward Chi-Chi and held out his arms for her. Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. "What? I thought you were going to tell me."**

**"Just c'mere for a sec."**

**Chi-Chi smiled warmly, liking whatever Goku had in mind. She lay on top of him as he requested, and felt his arms wrap around her protectively. She laid her head down and made tiny circles on his bare chest with her fingers. "What're you thinking of?" she asked softly.**

**"Nothing," Goku answered. "I just like holding you."**

**He was avoiding her question…**

**Chi-Chi lifted her head up to see Goku, but she frowned at the look on his face. "Goku? What's wrong?"**

**Goku placed his hands on Chi-Chi's back and began to rub gently. "I really don't want to tell you, but I don't want to lie to you." Chi-Chi tried not to tense. Why did she get the feeling she wasn't going to like what Goku was going to tell her?**

**"It's okay," she said, relentless.**

**Goku sighed. "It's not fair, but I'm going to have to leave you again, Chi-Chi." **

**Chi-Chi broke from her husband's grasp and looked at him, her eyes full of shock, surprise, and pain. "What?! No! You _just came back home! You just came back to the boys… To _me. _You can't leave, Goku."_**

**Chi-Chi's attempts to sustain herself were weakened greatly. Was this some curse? Who would try to take her Goku away? He finally came home, and was slowly healing her broken heart. This was unforgivable… No, she wouldn't allow him to leave. **

**Yet, why did it seem Goku was going to end up doing the right thing again? **

**Chi-Chi cried softly against Goku's chest. "Please don't leave me again," she whispered. "You can't go…" **

**Goku hated these kinds of moments. Why did someone have to screw things up just when it got good? He hated seeing his wife crying again, because of him. It wasn't fair. Now that it was time to compensate, fate wouldn't allow that either. **

**Goku let Chi-Chi cry, but he rubbed her back soothingly as he whispered to her.**

**"Chi-Chi, I don't want to leave as much as you don't want me to go. I'm finally where I belong again—with you, and the boys. But I knew that this was going to happen. Remember when I told you Gohan and I were leaving to revive Vegeta? You wanted to stay home and help Goten with his schoolwork."**

**Chi-Chi nodded, remembering.**

**Goku continued, "Well, Shenlong made a prophecy that in three months since then, a new evil is going to come for world domination. He'll even destroy parts of it to get the Z warriors' attention."**

**He resumed his gentle strokes on Chi-Chi's back.**

**"You know I have to fight. And I'm not diving for it because I love fighting. I do.**

**But I realize being a husband and a father means I have to stay at home too."**

**Chi-Chi's grip on him tightened. "Then why don't you?"**

**Goku kissed her hair. "You know the answer to that. But I have to start training again tomorrow, and the boys too. This evil is stronger than anything we've ever faced. Stronger than Freiza and Cell…. I know it's not fair, Chi-Chi, and I know you're anxious and scared. I can feel your heartbeat against my chest. **

**"But please, let's forget about the enemy and focus on each other. I'll try to come home everyday after training and spend as much time as I can with you."**

**Chi-Chi closed her eyes in regret. _Why did this evil have to come now? At all? And why is it always Goku? How could anyone hate such a sweet and noble man? Oh, Goku… Here I am, hoping you'd come back, and you did, but now I have to let you go again. _**

****

Chi-Chi got off Goku and kissed him softly. "Will you make love to me? This is how I want to remember you when you leave." 

**Goku nodded._ I may leave you to fight, but I'll never leave your heart and mind. And I'll never leave you alone, even if Gohan and Goten are with me. I know you'll be a great mother again. Take care of yourself and my gift. _**

****

**Owari**

**A/N:**

**1) Owari translates to The End. Yes, this is the end… No sequels, no chapter fifteen, nothing. I hate it too. This fanfic was so much fun to write and I always hate endings as much as I write them. Thanks for the reviews you guys! This was my first successful fanfic and I am happy!!**

**2) See, Majin Buu, you bad boy! Grr… ruining Goku and Chi-Chi's play time. Goku the sneak, getting Chi-Chi pregnant again. ^_^**

**He senses the scent.**


End file.
